


A Rose Always Has Thorns

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A character unknowingly has an explosive device placed on them., AU of canonverse, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Chapter 10 is the Purple/Red Wedding of this fic., Conflicted Kylo, Consensual Sex when Rey is of Age, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Force Bond Stripping, Foreplay, GOT influenced, Gen, Grey Rey, Implied Sexual Assault of Secondary Character, Important Non Reylo Character Death in ch 25, It's always Palpatine and Never Snoke, Mentions of Underage Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Non Reylo Canon Character Death ch 27, Non traditional Redemption, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, Pregnancy, Rating Change chapter 11., Rey and Kylo develop a real relationship which is good for both of them, Rey and Thanisonn will be pre Reylo, Rey has a brother, Rey is both Sansa and Arya, Rey was deliberately left on Jakku by Palpatine, Rey's Grandma was Padmé's handmaiden, Reylo endgame, Romance, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex, dark at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Rey of Jakku knows only a bleak future where she must sell her body for lust or labor.  At thirteen she is rescued by her First Order Aristocratic relatives who are welcoming yet not entirely honest.Ben Solo has lived a lifetime's worth of rejection and pain. At twenty-three he falls from the light and pledges to serve the darkness becoming Kylo Ren.A bond is forged across the galaxy, connecting these two lonely souls and they gradually  fall in love, unknowing Palpatine has plans for them both including marriage.Palpatine is a master manipulator and they are puppets on his strings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s), Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor One Night Stand Kylo/Lovey, Minor Rey/Thanisson - Relationship, Past Qi'ra/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix
Comments: 180
Kudos: 231





	1. The Child

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give credit to Wookieepedia for helping me improve my Canon Universe Knowledge. I can't promise that it's perfect but I've tried to honor the tremendous world building in the Star Wars Universe.
> 
> I will try to update this version on a weekly basis, twice if I'm able.

_"There must be both dark and light. I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish."_

Leor Danal _-_ Founder of the Gray Jedi Order

**Prologue**

**Exegol 19 ABY**

Admiral Rae Sloane of the First Order lay lifeless on the throne room floor, her blood seeping into the ancient cracks of the weathered surface as the two men witnessed the wrath of an Emperor disobeyed. For Rae had committed the ultimate treason, aiding and abetting the escape of the Emperor's five year old granddaughter Rey Palpatine.

Palpatine's screams shattered the ceiling windows in the ancient Sith Cathedral and glass cascaded down over the heads of the two men. Neither man moved for fear of the Emperor's attention. Instead they suffered the glass shards embedding into their skin.

"This is what will happen to everyone and I mean everyone if I am denied my granddaughter. My bloodline will be continued with a worthy vessel or the Galaxy will find itself in ashes!" 

Short in stature and wrinkled, the Emperor missed nothing with his deep yellow eyes and he saw the cowered men attempt to cling to their false power and privilege.   
  
Neither could keep their eyes off of their traitorous colleague.

The more handsome of the two men, both in manner and appearance placed his life in the hands of his master by saying "We have the boy sir-"

"Who is clearly tainted by the light, his very essence reeks of it! He is just like my son, his father, a fool. His sister on the other hand is conflicted and with the correct molding will choose darkness over light!" The Emperor roared.

Both men were fixated on the red sparks that were cackling out of the dictator's shriveled hands. 

Palpatine continued his rant echoing through out the cavernous hall. Neither man dared interrupt.

"Vader's heir is already tempted by my promises and shall serve as an able consort. His uncle's idiocy is practically placing young Solo in my hands, he craves the belonging he finds in the dark. Together they shall usher in an age of darkness and the Sith shall rule once again!"

"And when we find Rey sir? What shall we do? Return her here, take her to Naboo, Arkanis? Where do you wish your granddaughter to be raised my Emperor?" The handsome man boldly ventured.

Palpatine's answer was far more cruel than either man expected.

"Jakku, alone in the desert. Let her tears fall on the desert floor and go unheeded. Her mother can place her there herself or the brother will die. Plutt will keep her alive but adequately broken. When the time is right we will bring her back in our fold and she will be willing to commit atrocities to find belonging. I will not make the same mistakes with her that I made with her father."

"And what will you do with her mother, my sister after Rey is left on Jakku?" The handsome man questioned with a tremble in his voice, sure of the answer.

Palpatine confirmed the man's worst fears, smirking, "Why you will bring your sister to me and watch her die."

**Chapter 1: The Child**

**Jakku 27 ABY POV Rey**

  
At the age of thirteen, I was already painfully well aware of my limited options in life. The deserts of Jakku had robbed me of grand choices, bestowing on me only a story of despair.

Option one was to sell my body and join the lengthy line in Niima Outpost where bounty hunters and lowly First Order officers sampled anyone who caught their interest. Bare skin and heavy paint were on display. The wages would be generous but the majority of proceeds ended up in Plutt's pocket, although Constable Zuvio collected a fair bit of credit.

Many youth my age were already in the trade and the skilled ones would end up working at the Ponemah Terminal, escaping this derelict outpost for a gateway to the Galaxy.

However, I'd seen the bruises on skin, the unwanted babies starve, heard the tears wrought from broken hearts after lies of love had been told. I knew the cost for the many women and men who sold their bodies and only a few truly made it out of the Rim. There was no love made in the desert.

Option two was that I could continue my mundane and risky work as a scavenger, seeking treasures in the Graveyard of Giants from the infamous Battle of Jakku fought to keep the Empire from dying so a remnant could rebuild. Even on Jakku there were whispers of salvation coming from the Unknown regions. We were Pro First Order in our New Republic poverty.

My days were already spent scourging ships in the Graveyard for technology and Imperial artifacts that could be sold on the Black Market. The Black Market was illegal in the eyes of the New Republic but I needed the portions gained from my trade to eat. Even at my age I was in competition for survival as Jakku had no real economy.

Unkar Plutt and Zuvio were the Lords of the Desert. Their rule meant that there was no guarantee that I would eat before I laid my head to rest. My home was an abandoned AT-AT Walker protecting me from the harsh winds of the desert but not it’s nightmares.

Often I would dream of a black haired man whose heart was torn with whispers of failure and hatred. I never understood these dreams, yet they haunted me. There was something compelling about the man.

A few days ago, I had been walking the dunes with Unkar searching for stormtrooper weapons when I saw the man in daylight, sparks crackling from his fingertips and a cold chill stilling the air. It was dreadful, my nightmare filling the daylight. I and I alone saw the maelstrom of a man.

My dreams had only become darker as if the soul of the man had been compromised.

My last option in life was unrealistic but still I clung to it, like a nightbloomer clings to any water that comes it's way. I wanted to be reunited with my family and whisked away to a life beyond this Hellhole.

I was beyond desperate for that option but it was unrealistic and naive.

My parents had left me here, and abandoned me here in the desert to work under the crooked and cruel Unkar. I was wrenched from my previous life with only the shadow of memories to sustain me.

"Why? I repeatedly asked myself? What could possibly motivate anyone to leave a five year old to fend for themselves in a land of sinking fields, sand, broken ships and the poverty of the Western Reaches?".

I briefly remembered my mother. Her scent was that of roses, flowers far superior to the spine wheelers and nightbloomers of the desert. I remember her dark hair and eyes that mirrored mine. I remember her smile, every night kissing my cheeks in love.

I remember her whispered promise "I'll come back for you."

Yet she hasn't yet and it's been almost eight years. Every day I mark the wall above my simple hammock. Each mark is to hold the memory that once I was loved and to keep hoping that I will be loved again.

Because now, I am alone, loved no more. The ache in my heart relentless. There are days that I’ve been tempted to trade my body just to feel love despite the jagged wreck it would cause in my heart. I know truly that I would betray myself and my parents through such an act. Those days of such thoughts are few and far between but still - it has been years since I have had any physical contact with another.

I had cried the first year, every single night. But crying didn't feed my belly, it didn't help me lug Imperial artifacts across the Graveyard , it didn't help me punch a fellow scavenger when he took my speeder. It didn’t help save me from the numerous steelpeckers and thieving Teedos. Every day was a battle to beat the odds. Crying, feeling and thinking were off the table.

I had about as much use for crying as I had for the force. The Church of the Force had established Tuanul Village, one of the few occupied establishments outside of the Outpost.

The inhabitants lived primitively, forsaking all technology and relying on the "all powerful force". These spiritual saints were as helpful to the impoverished children of Jakku as the government of the New Republic was. They ignored our very existence, preaching proud principles of equity while we rotted in our desert hell.

One man from the village, a "Lor San Tekka" was revered as being "force sensitive". I don't know if he was, but I know that his eyes always followed me at if I passed close to his village. He would also offer me water and food, rare treasures in the desert.

San Tekka offered to teach me about the force but I rejected his offer kindly as I could. The Force wouldn't help me find my family or to survive.

I knew the truth. I didn't have three options, only two. I would sell my body for lust or for labour, it would never be my own.

****  
Then it all changed, suddenly, savagely, gracefully.

My speeder engine was making noises and I had to stop to tinker with it just outside of Carbon Ridge. I hated the delay as I was already behind on my job for Plutt and a few Teedos were bickering over a droid. Suddenly a shuttle appeared in the distance, roaming the desert sky as if there was something to find.

It was unusual for anyone to land so far from the Outpost - the shuttle must be lost unless they were on a hunt for an artifact.

I was too close for my comfort to the famed Jakku Observatory, home to a host of valuable information about the Late Emperor. I've heard the Observatory is difficult to find and impossible to enter, it's treasures guarded by droids and technology. Some even say there are stormtroopers protecting the Imperial Fortress.

The legends of scavengers lost haunt the hillside.

I kept tinkering with my speeder, keeping an eye on the shuttle, for I learned early to trust no one.

The shuttle landed near to me, as if I, a scavenger, was worthy of attention. A thought and a longing stirred. Maybe, just maybe there was someone occupying that shuttle looking for me. I watched it with rapt attention, waiting.

The door to the shuttle opened and I pushed my goggles up as six beings emerged unprepared for the sharp winds of the desert.

A steelpecker flew straight for the passengers when one of the figures, tall with a stormtrooper mask took a blaster from their hip and effortlessly targeted the bird. The bird instantly fell from the sky and crashed into the sand only a few feet away from me. The blood drops painted the sand besides the corpse. Across the clearing my hazel eyes met blue ones as a tall man with red hair said,

” I think we’ve found our target Phasma.”

A portly man with graying red hair glanced at me, I felt that every particle of dirt coating my clothes and skin offended him as he scowled. My wraps had long ago become engorged with the sand of the desert. I hadn’t had a shower in weeks. My dark hair had been carelessly tossed into three buns, clinging to my scalp due to the sun’s constant warmth producing sweat.

“Don’t be stupid Armitage, we need to test this desert rat to see if she’s the Princess.” The man snarled.

“Princess?” These strange people were looking for a princess. Disappointment flooded me for as little as I knew about myself there were no memories of castles and kings. Once again a longing unfulfilled. For just a moment I had allowed myself to hope.

The man continued to speak “We’’ll take her the Observatory and see if we can get that damn door open. If it opens, then Armitage, we can be presumptuous enough to make assumptions and bestow royalty on her. You constantly amaze me with your inability to think reasonably.”

The redheaded man named Armitage looked at the tall soldier named Phasma and clenched his hands by his side as if he wanted to grind the words of the man to pieces in the palms of his hands.

There was a tall thin woman beside the man, elegantly arrayed in a blue dress with a brown cape whose eyes on me spoke volumes. I was a piece of dung, dropped by dog on the desert floor and the woman clearly enunciated her feelings about me with a sneer,

“I hope not, she looks like a lower lever Coruscant slum rat. I am more likely to convince Kes Dameron to join the First Order than to produce a Palpatine heiress out of this piece of filth.”

The other man in the company spoke “Lyra, I have great faith in your ability to gild this scavenger. I am quite confident that with soap, water and proper clothes the girl will do. But first things first, let’s head towards the Observatory”.

The four men, the tall soldier and the tall woman turned to me. In their decadent clothes and supple bodies, privilege and wealth were evident.

“Come scavenger.” beckoned the man who had spoken last, “I am Namial Persu, and I require your assistance.”

The man lied, could he not see that I had heard every word? I might be a scavenger but I was not stupid. It was clear they thought I was someone useful and I needed to know why.

I folded my arms over my chest in defiance of these over privileged travellers.

“Who do you think I am?” I demanded. I would not let them cower me.

“For the love of all things -” the portly man protested and said rather sternly “Girl you will come with us.”

“No, “ I insisted “You need something from me and only me or you wouldn’t waste your time with a “slum rat”. So who do you think I am? “, I was sure now these persons held a key to my past.

The man named Namial smiled at me almost as if he were weighing out my character on a scale, “ I think you are my missing niece, Rey. Your mother was my sister, may she rest in peace.”

I tried to contain my face in a mask with the warring emotions within me. On one hand I felt an immense pain at the established loss of my mother. On the other hand I felt intense joy at the thought that I mattered. I mattered to this man and his group. I had a family. I was not destined to live out in this desert dump for an eternity.

Still, I was a scavenger in the wilds of Jakku, I knew how to play poker with my face.

“You think - but you want me to go to the Observatory, a place of ghosts, droids and deadenders. Why would that matter?” I wanted the truth if I was going to place my life at risk. Few made it out of Carbon Ridge unharmed.

“Brendol shoot the damn imp or I will.” The lady snarled to the portly man. He picked up his blaster and pointed it at me.

“Girl, move or I will persuade you with my gun.” he warned.

“Lyra - bite your tongue and Brendol, there’s no need for violence, both of you are fools.” The man who claimed to be my Uncle said. “This girl evidently has her grandfather’s spirit and you will one day bow at her feet so I would suggest neither shooting her or underestimating her.”

His words both comforted me and confused me.

“My Uncle” turned towards me and said, “The Observatory has a door, a door that can only be opened by the hands of two, one hand must be of your grandfather’s lineage and blood which you and you alone possess. If you can open the door with your hand and his,” he gestured to Brendol, “then you are a true Palpatine and will return with me to meet the rest of your family.”

Then he looked at me, his brown eyes meeting mine. “You want to meet your family, don’t you girl? We will take care of you and give you a place to belong. We will cherish and love you and show you how much you matter. Your scavenger days will be over and you will be the lady you were always destined to be. You are heiress to an empire and will be raised to marry the heir to the empire. You will want for nothing, we will give you everything.” He held his hand out to me.

I looked, thinking, my head spinning with these promises. Could I trust these Core Worlders? “No”, my gut told me. But did I desperately want what they offered?, “Yes”. My whole being craved to be with family and to matter, to matter to anyone.

“Solo hasn’t taken his place in the First Order" the red head protested “There’s no guarantee he will, why should he get this girl.” I inwardly cringed, the red head was handsome but clearly had decades on me. Was I going to be sold for my body after all?

“Amitage you are a fool,” Brendol snarled “The temple has been destroyed and Skywalker exiled. It is only a matter of time before the heir of Vader takes his rightful place - refer to him as Solo no more. Don’t be jealous, you are my bastard and not my true son, you are fortunate to have any role in this it all - it is only through the late Admiral Sloane that you have made it this far.”

I have seen hate in the eyes of many on this planet, cold and cruel and sharp. Hate at Plutt, hate at Zuvio, hate at officers and bounty hunters.

The man named Armitage wore it with an intensity unseen. One day I knew his hands would find the weapon to obliterate the life of his loveless father.

The silent soldier Phasma stood close by Armitage’s side, holding him from a silent explosion with her proximity.

I made a decision. I took my hand and placed it in my uncle’s. I wanted what Armitage could not have, a real family. I would be foolish to not go with my uncle.

We were not far from the spot where Jakku Observatory was rumoured to be. I had the sense that the man named Brendol had been here before as we trudged through the sand.

We approached the sacred place called the Plaintive Hand plateau, a massive flat rock, surrounded by sand.

I was afraid of the technology allegedly buried in the ground. My uncle threw a rock into the plateau and sparks flew at it, creating a million shards of new sand. My uncle nodded at Phasma who pulled out a pad.

Phasma punched the pad and then nodded. My uncle threw another rock in the space and nothing happened. Clearly she had remotely controlled the in ground devices.

We stepped forward.

Brendol led us to a spot on the surface of the plateau. He kicked sand out of the way and motioned for Armitage and Phasma to help him.

I wished I hadn’t taken my goggles off as the grains flew into my eyes burning.

Soon there was a large metal plain without decor or symbols. It seemed unnatural in the desert plains.

“Rey, please place your right hand down.” My uncle instructed.

I knelt down, my knees rubbing against the hard metal plate. Brendol kneeled as well.

We placed our hands down together, our fingers pressing against the steel surface, cold and hard.

A door opened and my life was eternally changed.


	2. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo interaction will dramatically increase with Rey's age increasing so don't fear if Kylo just has cameos in the first few chapters. Romance will come.
> 
> Once again I have tried to incorporate Canon facts in my AU world. I very deliberately changed the identity of Rey's doll from a Republic heroine to an Imperial one. This Rey needs to have a bent towards The First Order. It is also very fitting as Rae Sloane died in this fic helping Rey. Canon Rae Sloane's death is unknown.

****

**  
Jakku 27 ABY POV Rey**

  
As soon as I felt the movement of the metal doors of the Observatory, I sprang away. I had no wish to enter the haunted underground fortress.

Perhaps it's treasures should tempt me as a scavenger. Yet in the air clung a sense of darkness as if to swallow us all whole.

The fact that my blood could unlock an Imperial fortress unnerved me. Who exactly was my family, was my grandfather truly the late Emperor Palpatine, a man of magic and might? He was revered as a hero yet feared as a monster depending on who you spoke with. The darkness of his stronghold was entangled with my identity.

I pushed my fears aside with another truth. I had finally, finally been found by my family. I mattered, I was important, I would be escaping a life of back breaking labour and loveless nights and live in luxury surrounded by love. I would not throw away this chance for a family for any moral quandaries. So I told myself.

My Uncle Namial, oblivious to my internal conflict, pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek. I stiffened to his embrace, unused to human contact but I would not refuse his acknowledgement.

‘Reyanna,” he said with joy evident all over his features “ Welcome to the Persu family.”

My heart was filled with hope at his words. I was leaving, finally leaving this hell of a life and I belonged. Despite my years of denying emotions, I felt tears threaten my dry eyes.

“Lyra, Welcome our niece,” my Uncle commanded the tall woman. Her face was pinched as she approached me. I was less than thrilled that the haughty woman was my kin and her face displayed a mutual accord.

However, Aunt Lyra stood before me and managed a stiff smile, “Welcome to the family Reyanna, we’ll get you cleaned up as soon as we get off this God forsaken sinkhole.”

“Where are they anyway?” Brendol grumbled surveying the endless skies and added “ Now that we’ve got the girl I don’t have time for some damn Knights of Ren quest for a force trinket. I have no wish to set foot in this grotesque observatory again with all of it’s mystical momentos of the Force.” Brendol gestured to the gaping doorway in the open ground. ” I keep expecting Rax to show up with a blaster in hand.”

I had heard of the Knights of Ren and what I had heard was terrifying. They were Force users who pillaged planets for Force Artifacts, leaving behind a trail of violence and despair. Their cruelty was unparalleled along with their pursuit of sensuality. There were tales of girls throughout the galaxy returning from a brutal night of pleasure sporting a bruised lip and a broken limb. They were a prostitute's worst nightmare.

I did not relish the idea of meeting any of the Knights. Chills ran up and down my spine despite the glaring sun from above.

My Uncle’s word’s did nothing to calm me.

“They will be here in their own time. Ren is an unbridled force and has hopefully been dealt with. If you pressure any of the Knights too much, they will likely to kill you without hesitation. Only two of them are coming anyway, Cardo and Usher. And,” he surveyed all of us, “do not speak, let me lead for Cardo and I have a good understanding - and Armitage no catty comments need to slip from your tongue or you chance losing it. “

Armitage huffed at this and his father glared at him.

“Ushar is by far the most volatile of the knights and loves to use that club of his - you don’t want to be on the receiving end of his rage.” My uncle warned.

The fear that I had found my family only to be slaughtered by savage knights on this desert plain was only increased.

Suddenly Phasma pointed to the sky and in the distance two black TIE fighters appeared. This plateau had possibly not had this much traffic since the battle for Jakku took place.

The closer the fighters came, the tighter the knots in my stomach became.

The fighters landed in a dune of sand and as the doors opened I realized that the reputation of the Knights was not overly exaggerated.

Both were clad in plated black metal and wore helmets shielding their faces. They had weapons in hand as well as on their belts. Both were taller and broader than all of us with the exception of Phasma who kept her hand close to her belt, hovering over her blaster. Their very presence was steeped in the same dark force of the Observatory. They marched forward with purpose.

My Uncle stepped forward and greeted them, gesturing towards the doorway to the Observatory, “It’s open for you to claim your prizes, I trust that you’ve kept your end of the bargain.”

Bold words to such terrifying beasts.

“Ren is dead.” The slightly less terrifying knight whom I assumed was Cardo said, through his modelated mask. His voice was deep and robotic.

“”Solo killed Ren himself after Ren killed the Jedi Tai. Solo is now our new master and shall be renamed upon meeting the Emperor.”

“Good, Ren's impetus pride was starting to become a concern” My uncle remarked and added “ The Emperor is not fond of loose cannons. Much better for it that Solo took his life, Solo has been groomed to be in the Emperor’s pocket and will not dare defy him as Ren did.”

Who in the world was this Solo they kept mentioning? Also who was the new Emperor. My grandfather was dead, at least I thought so.

“Just to be clear.” Usher hissed ‘We are not in the pocket of the First Order. They are too pretty for us with their attempt to appear civilized in the eyes of the galaxy."

“No, of course not.” My uncle assured the Knights as Brendol’s face got increasingly red. “It simply benefits us all to have a better working relationship as evidenced by our allowance in giving you complete access to the Observatory. We have no desire to enter it or access it’s Sith Vault, we just needed the confirmation of Palpatine’s heiress.”

Both knights turned to me and Ushar commented cruelly “Is this the girl? She’s just skin and bones, a filthy desert rag. I don’t envy Solo, his child bride.”

F***! I was going to marry a Knight of Ren. Hell no. I would rather die in Plutt’s hands than with a helmeted monster. Would my new family truly sell me off to monster in a mask?

“I’m sure Reyanna will look much improved after having had a bath, plenty to eat and being treated with Lyra’s careful ministrations.” My Aunt snorted and my Uncle continued . “Besides that’s parsecs away from now, she’s thirteen and the marriage won’t take place until she’s twenty-one by the Emperor’s orders. There’s no need to rush into it.”

I felt significantly assured. Many things could happen in the next nine years. Perhaps my family wouldn’t make me marry this Mysterious Knight or he would find someone more suited to his bloodlust.

“Well we’ll just have to make sure Solo has some fun in the meantime, he’s such a Jedi virgin we’ll have to break him in for this scavenger princess,” Ushar commented and turned to me.

“I'm sure you won't mind if we help defile your groom princess.” He laughed and I jutted my chin up ignoring him.

My Aunt raised her eyebrows, clearly displeased by the Knight's behavior and word’s.

The Knight meant to shock me but failed. I had heard enough and seen enough to know the ways of men and their carnal interests.

I was sure that my future husband if it came to that would be no different. I had little expectation of romantic love ever finding me.

Brendol cleared his throat. He was tapping his foot on the desert floor and glazing around clearly communicating his desire to flee.

“Well we will leave you to it.” My uncle gestured towards the Observatory.

The knights headed toward the opening and then Ushar paused and turned towards me with an offer,

“Have anyone you’d like killed on this rock before we leave princess? I am in the mood for murder.”

This Knight was really starting to tempt my tongue despite his fearsome figure so my uncle’s touch on my shoulder was a necessary interference.

“Now, now Usher, Reyanna’s been through enough today, let’s not add bloodshed on her hands. I’ll be in contact with you in the future.” My uncle intervened.

“If you insist, but I wouldn’t mind slicing that Crulite’s throat. He cheated me once, I may kill him anyway. And you won’t contact us, we’ll contact you.” His modelated voice was truly humanless. The Knights were trained killing machines.

With that the two Knights departed into the Observatory.

The releasing of breaths in unison was monumental. I’m sure the Teedos could here us.

“I hate The Knights of Ren, they are crackpotted force users who use brutality to appear strong.” snarled Armitage when he was certain they were out of ear shot.

“Of course”, Brendol remarked “You would refuse to see the value in anything useful - respect the Force in it’s power or you will be at it’s mercy.”

After that we trudged towards the shuttle and entered the cool spacecraft that was meticulously clean. My Aunt Lyra had placed a cover on my shuttle seat, clearly indicating she wanted to protect it from my desert filth.

“It’s a shame we have to travel through the Ponemah Terminal to reach the Absolution.” Brendol commented, “It seems to attract Resistance sympathizers. Clearly we don’t want word of this’ Brendol gestured to me, “Reaching Organa”.

My Uncle turned to me,” Reyanna if anyone asks you both in our travels and on your home planet of Naboo your name is “Aurora Persu”, you are my adopted daughter whom I rescued from Tatooine. We don’t need anyone connecting you with Jakku.”

I wondered again how safe I was with my newfound family, it seemed games of survival were played by Aristocrats too.

“Why, why do I need to lie?” I was unsettled by this need for falsehood. I would not allow truth to be shielded from me.

“Do you really need to question everything girl?” Brendol sneered.

“Hush,” My Uncle told Brendol and then explained.

“As the grandaughter of the late Emperor you are at risk for being targeted by many in the New Republic. Organa and her Resistance movement would kill you on sight. You are fortunate they never found you on Jakku. If we had not located you, I’m positive your existence there would not be long. They are growing in power and I truly believe they are behind the death of your parents.”

My Uncle’s words put a whole new perspective on this situation. I had little choice but to stay with my new found family in spite of my conflicting emotions and it was deadly important that I go along with whatever games they were playing. My very survival was at risk. Deep possessive anger at this “Organa” and her “ Resistance” arose in me. They had robbed me of my parents and of a childhood. I would not let that go unaddressed.

“I’ll do whatever you ask.” I promised my Uncle.

He smiled.

I drifted off to my spinning thoughts on the shuttle, it’s cushioned chair by far the most comfortable thing I’d slept ever on. I had no regrets leaving Jakku although there were a few scavengers, Devi and Strunk who I would have liked to say goodbye to. I felt a sense of guilt for leaving them to fate. In my clash of anxiety and hope I'd forgotten them.

Perhaps one day I could return and rescue them as well. Camaraderie was rare amongst scavengers as we were all in an endless competition amongst each other to survive but I would miss two of my fellow companions.

I also would have liked to have also rescued my doll. I had little possessions, but my Imperial hand sewn doll of Rae Sloane was one I treasured. * Admiral Sloane had been quite the figurehead in the Battle of Jakku. And I had to admire her compassion in saving the planet while sticking to her Imperial Principals.

In the midst of my dreams it happened again. I saw the raven haired man. He was clutching a charred helmet and was prostrated on his knees, tears in his eyes.

“Please”, he appealed to the object, his voice almost hoarse, "help me master this darkness and smother the light. Help me find myself in the dark as you did. I feel lost and unsure of who I am. I need you grandfather. I will pledge to do whatever it takes to follow in your footsteps.”

I gasped as I recognized the helmet. It was that of Darth Varder, a Sith Lord who perished years ago by the hand of Luke Skywalker.

To my utmost shock and horror, my gasp was heard and the man dropped the helmet, his eyes widening as he took in my appearance. He stood up and reached for his saber, but seeing my frightened countenance thought better of it.

“Who are you? An apparition, a vision sent by my family to trick me, who?” He demanded with anger and confusion in his dark eyes.

I had no answer for him and a mixture of relief yet loss flooded me as our connection faded.

Truth be told my very identity as a desert scavenger was slowly unraveling. Who I would be in the future was unknown. The man in my vision seemed to echo my confusion with his desperate supplication.

I wondered who the saddened knight was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would imagine that Kylo went before his grandfather's helmet frequently so visiting it days after falling to the dark side doesn't seem unlikely.
> 
> I can't imagine the Knights of Ren who had such a lust for blood not having lust for other things.


	3. Stripped of All Your Inhibitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be offended that Kylo is sexually active before Rey. He is a Knight of Ren after all.
> 
> They are still each other's endgame.
> 
> Our lovely heroine develops a crush.

****

**Coruscant 28 ABY POV Rey**

Over the next six months, every habit, every idiosyncrasy, the way I talked, the way I ate, the way I walked was scrutinized, stripped down and remolded. I no longer recognized myself in the mirror, I was so transformed. My three buns had been traded for glossy brown curls, my weathered tan softened into a pale creamy skin and bacta treatment was used to heal the numerous scars the desert had given me. I’d even put on a weight gain of twenty pounds and developed curves that could be called womanly. My haughty Aunt was insistent on removing any remnant of my desert upbringing.

Coruscant, Aunt Lyra decided was perfect for my metamorphosis. It was historical and prestigious enough to contain the high end services that I needed for polishing but was no longer the Galaxy’s brightest star and most of high society tended to be grey haired. There was little chance of meeting anyone under sixty who mattered. There was also an extreme bitterness among it’s Upper Level Constituents that Hosnian Prime had been granted the Galaxy’s government seat, flouting centuries of historic tradition. There were many First Order sympathizers in the Coruscant Elite from that fact alone. There were also rumours of increased power of the Crime Syndicates in the middle and lower levels, but we were far from that in our Level 5217 Luxury apartment with Luxury Droids and an abundance of clean air.

Unfortunately or fortunately my Aunt Lyra’s children joined us during our time there. My older cousin Amelia was the image of Aunt Lyra. She was eighteen and extremely bitter about being forced to stay in a place devoid of her friends and society so that her new sister Aurora could be transformed. Her biting remarks and snobbery were constant and I had to hold my tongue on countless occasions. I often wondered if her face would hold such a haughty expression if I slapped it.

To my utmost surprise, my younger cousin Domonic, and I became friends. I didn’t think I would have anything in common with the bushy haired boy who constantly kept his nose in a book and was terrified of Coruscant’s Skylanes. His timidity would have led to death on Jakku and I must admit at first, I was rather judgemental, pegging him a spoiled Core Boy wimp.

Everyday I had to practice walking around our apartment balancing a book on my head to improve my posture. Aunt Lyra was also telling me that a lady has decorum and I needed to stop walking like a Gungan. I was practicing for my assigned twenty minutes when the book slid off of my head and crashed into the floor.

Frustrated I exclaimed “It would be easier to put the Ravager back together than it would be for me to walk like a damn lady.”

Domonic’s head swirled “You know about the Ravager? As in the Executor Class star Dreadnought that crashed on Jakku?, “disbelief flooded his voice.  
Startled by Domonic’s interest I said, “ I’ve been on the Ravager as well as as many of the ships in the Graveyard.” Then I remembered that I was supposed to be from Tattoine and added, “I’ve traveled around the Rim a lot,” I explained.

From that moment on, Domonic idolized me. He would constantly pepper me with questions about the Graveyard and wanted to know about the different types of ships I’d seen. I gladly would converse with him, finally being able to be an expert on something in a world where I was constantly lost.  
I was careful in my explanations, almost protective for eleven year old Domonic was still a sheltered Core World Boy. I fed him tales of excitement and adventure but not of the long hours and a treacherous sun. I omitted details about the steelpeckers who would maliciously attack scavengers to death like Teng Malar or Plutt’s rule of starvation. I definitely could not show him the depths of my loneliness that I carried. But in a way that was a gift. It was better to coat my memories in idealization than to dwell on the pain that still haunted me daily despite my Aunt’s best efforts to purge my memory.

My dreams of the black knight did not cease and there were more and more moments that our eyes would meet. We did not speak, him and I, perhaps both a little unsure of what these dreams meant. I was overwhelmed by the intense darkness that surrounded him as well as the tentacles of light that radiant deep in his soul. I had never felt such conflict. His gaze became less menacing and more curious. Still words did not come. Until one day it all changed.

I was stretched out on my bed, a luxury that I was happy to embrace. I had taken my nightly bath, another luxury that was deeply cherished. The first time I took a bath the water had to be changed three times to remove the layers of dirt caked into my skin. Bath’s these day were refreshing to my soul.

All of a sudden I felt a buzz in the air.

It was my Knight but not in any manner expected. My eyes widened as I realized that he was nude except for a blindfold and a cloth gagging his mouth. His feet and mouth were both cuffed behind him with metal restraints and he appeared to be tied to a rope to some sort of bedpost. I was fairly certain that he was not aware of my presence but I was acutely aware of everything in front of me for he was quite muscular with a well developed chest straight out of a holodrama. The sight of his chiseled abs stirred up a yearning in me that I quickly pushed down. I refused to be attracted to a man several years my senior, especially one dumb enough to get tied up. I also had to ignore his gorgeous black locks of hair.

Part of me just wanted to wait until the connection faded out as I knew it would, but another part of me thought that I should probably assist this man out of his predicament. The kind part of me won. Besides I was tired of our speechless glances and wanted to talk to this strange and incredibly hot man.  
  
So I tightened my own bathrobe, grabbed a towel to cover his rather large endowment from my virginal eyes and proceeded to take off the gag over his mouth.

The man roared at me as soon as the gag was removed, “Lovey you bitch, I will drag you to the Emperor himself for such a stunt! I want my helmet back and these damn cuffs off now, I just need to report to my master, not play your silly games! I’m not paying your ass for last night that’s for sure.”

Realizing the man clearly thought I was a crooked hooker, I hastened to untie his blindfold to correct his misconception.

The look of shock and horror on his face upon seeing me was something to behold.

“It’s you, the girl from my visions, what the hell are you doing here? You shouldn’t be in my room. Get out now, I’m naked!” He yelled ferociously in voice that would have propelled any proper young lady into tears.

Fortunately despite my Aunt's tedious efforts, I was not a proper young lady. I was also mad that my kindness had been so quickly rejected by a man I to whom I offered compassion.

“I believe thank you would be the polite thing to say when someone is attempting to rescue you!” I responded to his sharp tone with an equal bite. “I should have left your naked ass tied up if you were going to be so rude. It’s not my fault that you were idiotic enough to lose your clothes because some second rate prostitute swindled you!”

He looked at me and suddenly dissolved into laughter, ‘God kid, you’ve got spunk. Take the cuffs off if you want to help.” He cocked his head towards his wrists and flashed me a smile.

“Are you going to play nice?” I said with my arms folded, still a little riled from his earlier response and not liking his cocky assumption that I would assist him without an apology.

“Seriously kid, I have to be somewhere! Chill out and help me!” he barked.

What an utter and complete pretentious man, telling me to chill out after yelling at me as if I were a small child.

“And that is my problem because?” I told him, ”You got yourself in this situation, why should I help you?” This man child needed to apologize.

“Are you always this difficult?” The man groaned.

“I’ll help you only if you apologize for your rudeness.” I said keeping my stance.

The man looked at me and muttered something about “the damn force, dodgy Canto Bight prostitutes and know it all teenagers.”

“That really didn’t sound like “ I’m sorry for being so rude when you were graciously trying to rescue me.” I commented, enjoying his discomfort.

He struggled against the restraints for a few minutes to no avail. I may have stifled a laugh.

“Oh for the love of -” he started and then relented with “ Alright, you win sunshine, I'm an ass - please oh pretty please forgive me and untie me.” The Knight fluttered his beautiful long eye lashes for dramatic effect. The snark was still evident in his tone but it was almost attractive.

Without a word, I reached behind his back to unlock his cuffs.

He sighed in relief but very wisely held his tongue.

My arm accidently brushed his bare back which caused me to blush but thankfully the man made no comment. The cuffs fortunately had a simple release so I was able to open them easily.

“Thank the force.” he said, flexing his hands once he was released. “These cuff’s must be made of Cortosis, they are completely force resistant. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to fall for this.”, he grimaced.

“It does tend to happen when you sleep with a prostitute.” I replied tartly.

The knight stared at me and shook his head, “I can’t figure you out kid. By your appearance I’d say you were a Core World Socialite but as soon as you open your mouth it’s evident you’re no sheltered princess. What’s your name?”

I shook my head. Just because this man was softening his tone didn’t mean I trusted him. Besides, what if he discovered who I was and and rejected me for my identity.

“Okay”, He threw his hands up, “I’m not someone you should trust anyway” he muttered cryptically and added “or even like”. There was a sad quality to his tone that threatened to pull on my heartstrings.

The man’s dark eyes met mine giving my adolescent heart a jump as he said, “I was out of order for yelling at you, I’m sorry.”

His looks had absolutely no influence on my reply. “I guess I might graciously forgive you.”

He winked at me and then of course faded away. My dreams were of a different sort that night.

Thoughts of the naked Knight remained on my mind for a few weeks even though I had plenty of other things to keep me busy.

My “princess lessons” were continuing and upon my 14th birthday my Aunt disclosed that we might be leaving Coruscant and going to Arkanis where my grandfather on my mother’s side was from. It all depended on how the New Republic responded to Arkanis's withdrawal.

“Arkanis, really!” Amelia protested. “I thought we were finally going home to Naboo now that Aurora can manage to walk straight and eat with a spoon. I cannot stand Jesely, I’d rather have Aurora any day.” My cousin Jesely lived on Arkanis with my cousin Aron, Uncle Nestor and Aunt Sylla and must really be atrocious for Amelia to prefer me.

“If the Republic protests Arkanis's withdrawal then we'll have a war. If not we'll stay here and convince Coruscant to join our side. The First Order will finally take it’s place as it should.” My Uncle proclaimed. All these politics meant little to me as long as I continued to have food on my plate and a warm bed.

“Before we leave or even if we don't , can I please, please see the Institute to Preserve Imperial History,” Domonic begged.

“Seriously?” Amelia rolled her eyes.

“Aurora wants to go to, right?” Domonic implored me.

And of course I said yes because I knew that no one else would.

So three days later I found myself in the historical Verity district of Coruscant with Domonic and Saffron, our servant. I never ceased to be amazed by the vastness of Coruscant with it’s endless sky of tall towers. There were too many people there for my desert soul but Coruscant also had it’s fair share of parks for the wealthy, especially in the Verity and Federal Districts whose buildings had been built in the time of the Old Republic and the Empire. The grandness of the buildings projected an Empire birthed with grandeur and might. The crumbling of buildings and the gathering of dirt in the alleyways spoke of Coruscant's fall from it's powerful heights.

The fall was evident from the amount of dubious characters roaming the streets between the Hall of Imperial Register and the Institute. The underbelly of Coruscant was finding ways to the surface, marring it's pretty landscape.

More than one destitute person appealed to us for food. My heart could not handle refusing to feed the hungry. An old woman with tattered rags and a continuous cough approached us with hollow cheeks and a desperate stare.

I turned to Domonic and said “ Domonic I can't let her go hungry!”  
My cousin didn't understand everything but he understood enough that it was important for me to feed this broken soul. Saffron was engrossed with her datapad and seemed oblivious to the poverty creeping in around us. We left her to her device and she barely noticed.

Domonic and I crossed the street and purchased a meal for the woman at an outside food vendor. We turned around from the vendor, sandwich in hand and two greasy men with dirt in streaked faces were pointing blasters at us.

I froze instantly, fear seizing my heart. I did not like the way the men were looking at us, especially as their eyes lingered on my newfound curves. I was back in the desert facing cruel men lusting after my body.

“What do we have here my friend?” chuckled the first one in a very nasty tone. His eyes took in our clothes, clean faces, and polished looks. We were a prime target for criminals in need of extra cash. Domonic grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. I could feel the fear pulsing through his body.

“To me, it looks like we have two lost Aristocrat kids who were stupid enough to wander around the district by themselves.” laughed the second one and added, “I’m sure they both would fetch a good deal for ransom.”

The first one approached me and ran his finger down my cheek, causing me to flinch. I tried to hide my fear as much as possible, not wanting to give them any ammunition.

“I’m sure this pretty one will fetch a fair price if we can’t find her family, I hear the Warbird Gang has a penchant for privileged Aristos."

I shivered. We were weaponless, without guardians and with no way of escape. I couldn’t tell you why I did it or how but before the man managed to knock me senseless I cried out to the universe and to my mystery knight, “Help!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's POV next chapter.


	4. Something Good

****

**  
Dagobah 28 ABY POV Kylo**

  
Sometimes I wondered when it was that I reached the point of no return.

Was it the moment I attacked Luke as he tried to murder me in my sleep?

Was it when I harnessed the dark side, killing the conceited Ren before he killed me?

Was it when I slayed Voe and relished it, taking the life of one who always aimed to surpass me?

Maybe I reached that point long before, when Palpatine whispered and I listened, never trying to put a stop to his words.

But here I was desperate to dwell in the darkness yet echoes of my past refused to let me go.

My mother's voice singing Mirrorbright as I drifted to sleep.

My father's laughter as we played sabbac and I won, pleasing him for once.

Chewie patting me on the back and calling me his cub.

And now the girl.

She’d always been there, much like Palpatine. Amongst my darkest dreams shone her light.

Somehow in those dreams there was balance, as if we were two halves of a whole.

I shared every sorrow and pain with my Master, but the girl and her light would remain mine. Even monsters need their secrets.

I thought of her often since Canto Bight. I had gone to Canto Bight with the Knights that  
weekend as they were determined to help me lose my virginity, spitting in the face of my Jedi training. My face and manner had not previously attracted women, I had received much laughter about my appearance as an early teen. but now I was a Knight of Ren, I was welcome in beds throughout the galaxy.

However I had pledged myself to Palpatine and his bloodline. Canto was my one shot before starting my training and taking my vow. Seven years of training and I would become Palpatine’s powerful successor and then take his hidden granddaughter as my bride. The heirs of Vader and Palpatine would rule the universe. Love would have little to do with our legacy pact.

My time with Lovey was foolish though, It had cost me a missing helmet and clothes as well as  
a badly wounded pride. It also made a mockery of me in front of the girl.

The girl had behaved like any adolescent brat yet when I wounded her feelings she was not  
intimidated by me. She had steel in her bones in contrast to the delicate picture she painted with her appearance. It enchanted me rather than repelled me.

Although she was far too young for me I could not help but notice her lovely skin and glossy hair and all knowing hazel eyes. Her animated features disclosing her intense emotions. Someday this mystery girl would be a beauty. But someone like that could never be mine.

My head was laid to rest in the Forests of Dagobah. The Energy of the Force was strong here amongst the muggy swamps and lush forests. Palpatine and I had been training since I departed from my sinful weekend with my Knights in Canto Bight.

I had thought I understood pain and rejection but nothing had prepared for the cruelty of my new Master.

Two weeks ago he had pushed me off of a cliff, willing for me to be smashed amongst the rocks if I was not strong enough in the darkness to survive.

With everything within me I pulled the force and tapped into it’s raw and all consuming anger, clinging to its immense power to steady the fall. Anger coursed through my veins, twisting my very soul.

For I was a man much moved by anger, wronged against in multiple ways. Early on my mother’s political ambitions had left me desolate and alone. My father’s vagabond nature coupled with his desire to flee my mother’s political scene only added to my story of deep abandonment. The son of Galactic heroes pushed to the side.

Then I was foisted upon Luke, a man so steeped in Jedi tradition that my struggle with darkness repelled him to the point that he almost took my life. In a way he did for that night in the Jedi Temple, Ben Solo ceased to exist and Kylo Ren began.

Suddenly in the midst of my musings I felt a tug through the force, a desperate cry for help echoing throughout the Galaxy. It was her.

She must have been really desperate for I was the last person equipped to assist a teenage girl in trouble.

I felt fear, real fear and not just for her but for someone else. If I could have I would have ignored it but the force compelled me to know more.

I closed my eyes and reached out. I saw her unconscious and hoisted over the shoulder of an unknown figure. This wasn’t just some kid’s trick, the girl’s life was in danger. A shiver ran down my spine.

I had to make a decision.

I could feel that Palpatine was back in stasis. He was asleep, saving his force energy to project upon my return. Would he notice if I slipped off the planet to rescue this girl? Possibly not, I only awoke him when needed.

The image of the girl’s crumpled form took hold of my mind. I had no responsibility towards her but something in her nature reminded me of Tai. Tai who never wronged me yet believed in me and my ability to be good. His death weighed heavily on my conscience, plaguing my dreams. The girl easily could have left me tied up in Canto Bight, but instead she selflessly saved me, reminding me of my first and only friend.

I had enough ghosts in my past, I didn’t need another one.

I would save this mystery girl paying the universe back for the death of my friend. Possibly I would sleep easier then.

I reached out, allowing the force to locate the girl’s signature. I needed a clearer picture and the meditation took all of my might.

I saw an abandoned warehouse appear, charred and derelict. Skyscrapers spanned the horizon in such a crowded manner that the girl had to be in Coruscant. The building most likely was in The Works neighborhood judging by her surroundings, a den of criminal underlords in the ruined former industrial part of town.

I sped to the shuttle and punched in the coordinates. I would need something faster in order to rescue this girl. I would head to the nearest space dock and grab anything with a hyperdrive. I only hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

Several hours later I stepped off a ship. It was early morning in Coruscant, the sun spanning the horizon in shades of purple and pink.

I approached the Works district, hiding my appearance beneath my cloak. My helmet was back in the shuttle in Bespin. I’d traded my shuttle for a small ship that could hit the hyperspace lanes. My saber on the other hand was in my hands and my blaster on my belt. I was ready to draw blood.

The Warehouse was huge and the smell of human waste and bodies clung in the air. There were cages upon cages of Mimbans, humans, twi'leks, and more. I had stumbled into a sex trade stronghold. Unreasonable fear gripped me for the life of this girl.

I passed rows of creatures slumped in cages, reaching out in the force to find the girl. No one stopped me for my appearance was similar to the many strong armed thugs, guarding the bounty with blasters in their hands and credit in their pockets. Coruscant had gone to the dogs.

Then I saw her. She was in a cage, tears in her eyes as she cradled the head of a boy who looked younger than her. His head was cut with blood gushing out. She had torn her gown and was wrapping a piece of cloth around the wound.

Suddenly she glanced up and her eyes met mine. Her jaw dropped.

“You-you came. You actually came.” Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.  
I took my saber out and slashed the door to the cage open with one fell swoop.

She raised her eyebrows but nodded to her companion. “He tried to fight against the guard when he brought us portions. It was the bravest and stupidest thing he’s ever done,” she choked and I could sense an onslaught of tears approaching.

I went over to the corner of the cage where she sat and I crouched down. I was compelled to do something I had sworn off for it would require me to access the light.

I raged against this instinct but the girl who had so bravely stood up to me was on the point of breakage. I could not see her break for she was the last representation of goodness in my life.

“May I place my hands on him?” I asked carefully.

She looked at me cautiously but her answer demonstrated a level of faith I did not deserve.

“Yes.”

I placed my hands on the boy's head and pulled what little light I had left into my presence. It wouldn't be enough I feared.

I focused on the girl and her aura, on Tai and his compassion, on Chewie somewhere out there who had loved me always. Suddenly the strength to heal the boy had come.

The girl gasped. The boy’s eyes fluttered open,

“Aurora.” he croaked finally giving me a name.

“Domonic,” she smiled. She really had a lovely smile.

Suddenly I felt danger in the force creeping under my skin and my instinct told me to turn around.

Sure enough there were four guards outside the cage, angry that their prizes had been disturbed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing in there,” A gruffy humanoid snarled, brandishing his blaster.

I ignited my lightsaber. These guards would rue their impetuous actions. They stared at the saber in my hand.

“Get away from him, he’s a Jedi.” a short one cowered.

The chunkiest of the group said, “He’s no Jedi with that blade, he’s a Sith.”

Before this debate could continue any further I demanded in a commanding voice, “Let us go and you shall remain unharmed.”

“There’s four of us, and only one of you, Jedi or Sith, those odd’s aren’t that great.” The chunky man threatened.

Suddenly a blaster bolt shot him straight in the stomach and he keeled over.

I whipped around to where the girl “Aurora” stood with my blaster in her hand. I, the most force sensitive person in the universe, hadn't felt her nimble fingers pluck it from my belt.

“Actually, “ she said, “It’s three against three, I’d say that’s quite fair.”

I couldn’t help but smile.

The other three decided to walk away then, leaving their bleeding companion to rot on the floor even though with a bit of medical attention he could be saved. There was no honor amongst these crooked thieves.

“Just get the hell out of here,” The short one muttered and added, “You’re far more trouble than it’s worth little girl.”

I had a feeling that this girl was far more capable than I could imagine. Her ability to shoot without thinking was unnerving, especially for her position in life. There was a story here.

We slowly walked out of the warehouse, Aurora clinging to Domonic’s hand.  
Aurora eyed the cages with their human cargo.

“I hope the First Order can really fix this and bring an end to such savage practices,” she muttered.

“Dad, swears up and down that they can and they will. It’s only a matter of time.” Dominic responded and I was oddly relieved at the knowledge that they were siblings.

“Who are you?” Dominic suddenly turned to me, “Your blade is that of a Sith but a true Sith would never save us, nor be able to heal me. I’ve studied history and you make no sense.” he shook his head. This kid was too smart for his own good, it must run in the family.

Aurora and I exchanged a look. Neither one of us wanted to admit our unusual connection.

“I’m a smuggler who has issues against human trafficking,” I let the lie drop from my lips, “I was just passing through and I saw you and healed you with an extra bacta patch I had on hand, I didn’t force heal you.”

Domonic looked at me, “ I don’t believe you-” he started.

Aurora protested “Domonic -”

“But it doesn’t matter, I don’t really believe Aurora is who my Dad says she is either, so I’m used to adults lying,” he finished his statement and then stuck out his hand to shake mine,

“Thank you, whoever you are, for saving Aurora and I. We stood no chance of escaping and could have ended up anywhere.”

I had never been one to shake hands or hug or buy into normal human displays of affection.  
However I took the boy’s hand and shook it not wishing to offend his genuine gesture. Suddenly I felt two arms around me, Aurora had thrown them around my waist and buried her head in my chest, “Thank you Knight.” she whispered.

I gulped, basking in the affection of this warrior princess who was far too young to be so appealing.

I escorted them both to Coruscant Medical, but left them at the door.

‘I have to go.” I said without explanation. I had been gone far too long and there was a chance that Palpatine had awoken. His wrath would be unrivaled if he awoke to find me gone. Besides the emotions stirring in my heart were making me uncomfortable.

An expression of emotion passed over Aurora’s face that threatened to dismantle me but she simply said “ Don’t you think it’s about time we know your name at least before you leave us.”

“Ben,” I answered using my real name that I had discarded with my departure from the light. The name I had when I was good and not a monster.

“You can call me Ben.”


	5. Dagobah Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the increase in Kudos, Bookmarks, Subscriptions and comments! I really truly appreciate it and comments especially make my day!
> 
> Giving Kylo/Ben a POV seemed to be popular so there will be more, although I'm going to up the chapter count, sorry!
> 
> This chapter is a little mystic but it is actually very crucial to both Rey and Kylo/Ben and their later choices.
> 
> I know where we will end up and all I can say is it will not be any of the options presented.
> 
> It's still Reylo endgame all the way.
> 
> And if you have any concerns about a fourteen year old and a twenty four year old having a moment I do understand and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable but please very kindly remember that for thousands of years nobody would have batted an eyelash. Rey is also extremely mature and quite capable of handling herself.
> 
> This is also a fictional work and I wouldn't promote that age difference in real life.
> 
> No sex before 18 don't worry. I won't hold to that promise to kissing.

**  
Coruscant 28 ABY POV Rey  
**  
It was only a day after Ben rescued Domonic and I that I was plunged into a nightmare that chilled my soul, causing me to question everything I knew about myself and about Ben.

I had just fixed myself a steaming cup of tea before snuggling under the covers with my holobook.

Then it hit me, the darkness cresting in a wave before it lapped down around my feet.

I couldn't see but I could feel. The air was suffocating and damp as if I was in a cave. The all consuming darkness of Jakku Observatory permeated the air. And I felt him, my Ben suffering a sorrow too great to bear.

Across the blackness of the night his voice sobbed “I can't, I can’t, I’m not strong enough, Grandfather I cannot destroy them!”

My eyes gradually adjusted to the shadows and I could make out Ben’s form prostrated to the ground. I carefully kneeled down beside him. He stilled and then sat up.

My instinct was to wrap my arms around him shielding him from the source of his despair but I was fourteen and he was a man. I could not pretend that the thought of his touch did not stir me. The memory of our hug was still imprinted on my mind. This was no time for my teenage wet dreams.

I still had my tea in hand and without a word I handed it to him.

He took it and sipped it silently. My questions were numerous but I held my tongue.

Another wave of darkness washed over me and images flew to my mind, images of the steelpeckers attacking Teng leaving his blood and body battered on the sand. The memory of Plutt busting my jaw for failing a job, the screams of a Jakku mother as her infant starved, myself hungry, cold and alone in my walker, all horrors from my past that tainted my present.

Then new visions appeared, ones I didn’t understand. My mother, with a bullet in her chest, bleeding profusely, myself holding a blaster and shooting a girl, Domonic resting in my arms with no life in his eyes and Ben with a scar slashed across his face, running through the snow.

Tears coursed down my cheeks as the visions ceased. My chest radiating a tightness, I could barely breathe. The cave was enveloping me.

“I'm going to destroy this cave,” Ben finally spoke with an unwavering strength, “and all the evil that resides within.”

“Come.” Ben stood up and pulled me up with his hand. I was conscious of the touch of his fingers holding mine.

Ben pulled me out of the cave and I was surrounded by the verdant forests of a jungle planet. I had never seen so much green before and was fascinated despite the darkness in the air.

Creatures stirred in the distance, birds chirping and a gentle rain kissed my skin.

Then Ben closed his eyes as if he was meditating and I felt the darkness within him surge.

I gasped at the intensity of it. I hadn't realized that Ben was so entwined with the darkness. His acts on Coruscant had indicated otherwise. Was my hero a darksider.

I feared the answer and remembered the saber he welded in Coruscant.

Power flew from Ben’s hands as red lightning shot from his fingertips and he aimed for the cave.

The cave collapsed on itself, disintegrating into a pile of rubble within seconds. The dust scattered through the air.

And then the earth shook and a new set of visions came.

I was older in all three, with Ben at my side. But otherwise the contrast was worlds apart. The night, the day, and a gentle dream.

In the first vision sat two thrones together, Ben and I, side by side, ruling in an ancient and grandiose Amphitheater reeking of the Sith and their power. Ben’s ring was on my finger and his hand possessively on my thigh.

Darkness coursed through my veins with a ferocity that terrified me mixed with wanton desire.

The worst part was, that some part of me delighted in it.

I looked at Ben and his eyes had an otherworldly yellow hue and I knew instinctively that mine were just the same. We were powerful, dark, and barely human.

There was no love between our hardened hearts, only lust. The blood of my Sith heritage reigned supreme.

It was a tragedy that must never come to pass.

“Please no.” I whispered.

Ben’s face contorted with pain at my words.

I wanted him to understand it wasn’t him but this.

The second dream was on an Island, lush green hills overlooking rocky cliffs, etched by the raving seas.

Hut’s scattered the Island, there were no thrones. Peace and tranquility were masters here.

Ben and I were there, cloaked in tan tunics with sabers at our side. Our hands were linked but I no longer wore a ring and I knew.

We were together but apart. Passion was for the Sith, not the Jedi.

Our eyes met, free from a yellow hue, yet tainted with a lifelong yearning that would never be fulfilled. An ache for a life of love forbidden.

Loneliness was our present and our future, a payment for our essential servitude to the ways of the Jedi.

This was no future either.

Ben asked with a bitter edge in his tone “Is this what you want?”

“No,” I shook my head, “It would be unbearable.” I wanted nothing to do with a life without love.

He squeezed my hand and muttered “for me too.”

Then a third dream came. We were in a ship, sitting around a dejarik table. An older man and a Wookie sat across from us.

Ben drew his breath in at sight of them.

My finger gently stroked the simple band on my finger. I was Ben’s and he was mine.

There was no darkness, there was no light. There was just us without any pull.

“We are no one here.” I said with a smile. The man and Wookie were oblivious to my words.

“And you want that?” Ben incredulously replied.

“I would rather be no one than live a life without love," was my simple reply and I said “Wouldn’t you?”

“Do you think you could love me?” Ben demanded with an intensity that shocked me, desperate for any token of care.

I mulled carefully over my words, for I was young and engaged he was older and volatile, but I felt that the fate of the universe hinged on my response. This man was fighting a battle with the darkness and losing himself, I needed, no I wanted to throw him a lifeline.

“Someday, when I am older, if I am free,” I said with caution, “I think you could teach me.”

His hand came up to my cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb, “Someday, if I am free, I would like to try," he whispered.

“Ben,” I begged, “Then don’t ever let us become the creatures in the first vision - or we’ll never ever love each other.”

He stroked his thumb over my lips, “I don’t know if I have the strength to do it but I’’ll try.”

“You’re not alone,” I promised him, reaching for his other hand, the teacup long forgotten.

“Neither are you,” he said and gently squeezed my fingers.

Suddenly a voice broke into the night, booming out across the jungle “You are mine, both of you are mine, nothing more, nothing less, all mine.”

The birds stopped their chirping and the creatures stilled.

Ben wore an ashen face and I felt terrified, shivering where we stood.

It was time for me to get off of this planet away from these strange visions that spoke of darkness and loneliness and light. Not even Ben’s presence took away my fright. I wasn’t ready to make promises but my heart was heavy for Ben and the future.

I blinked and I was back in my room in Coruscant. My shaking hands could barely hold the holobook, my breathing heavy.

I refused to go to sleep that night. I’d had enough dreams.

It would be four more years of connecting across the galaxy before Ben or I would acknowledge the vows we made to each other that night.

When we did our actions would alter the universe's fate.

**Dagobah 28 ABY POV Kylo**  
  
I watched her disappear into the night air, an angel of light who soothed my darkness.

My fingers could still feel her soft skin, the loss of her felt keen.

My master had spoken - as if he could sense the battle in me. I was stronger and more powerful than Palaptine could know.

I must and I would hide everything.

Someday I would kill Palpatine but I could not lose my soul in the process.

If I did, I would lose her. I would never pay that price. I would find a way to gain power and her.

I just wondered who she really was, I knew for certain that she was my destiny.


	6. A Widening Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support. I can't believe that almost 100 people are subscribed to this fic and two thirds of them came about when I started this rewrite - wow!
> 
> There's a time skip of two years in here because quite frankly I am eager to get Rey and Kylo/Ben to an age where kissing and other things aren't too far off. 
> 
> Brendol Hux should be dead by this point but he's not and I will have a delicious death for him in the not too distant future involving at least one of our protagonists.
> 
> I am not kind to Poe in this - it's not a dislike of his character it just fits in. Honestly with the exception of Rose who will turn up several chapters in the future, this fic is not a pleasant journey for the Resistance members. And without giving too much away Rose will go through hell as well but will end up better off then almost anyone besides Rey and Ben, because I love Rose Tico. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**  
Dagobah 30 ABY POV Kylo**

Days and nights merged together as I continued to train in the ways of the darkness, embracing its terrifying power. I grew stronger everyday with my saber and my mind.

I was intensely concerned for Aurora’s safety and as long as I remained on Dagobah I closed the bond, ignoring her confusion and shattered feelings.

Although this decision wounded me deeply I made the sacrifice, hoping fervently that she would someday understand.

My proximity to Palpatine endangered Aurora’s existence and perhaps our very destiny.

I was determined to make her mine when she was older, regardless of my master’s plans. Her beauty and her temperament enraptured me. The visions we had shared inspired me that the force had brought us together and our ruling together would not be denied.

In time, Aurora would learn to trust the darkness. I just had to make sure it did not envelop her light.

These thoughts I locked deep in my innermost soul hoping against hope that they would stay out of my Master’s hold.

Finally after months stretched into almost two years a reprieve from Palpatine happened and I was sent to command the Finalizer where I would co-command with General Brendol Hux’s bastard son, Armitage. Considering Armitage’s arrogant manner - I would have rather stayed in the shadows, but it was not meant to be.

I was the grandson of Vader, power was my birthright.

In the span of a eighteen months after Arkanis declared their allegiance, the First Order had claimed Camra, Daxom, Kuat, Jakku, Bespin, Orinda… the list was growing every day now as the Galaxy was enfolded by our power. Coruscant was rumoured to be on the brink.

The famines of New Republic Worlds Ibaar and Adarlon only convinced the Galaxy that my mother’s Republic was a farce. Starvation breeds desperation and we were only too happy to play the humble saviors.

Namial Persu, part of Palpatine’s First Order High Command, used his silver tongue to influence the nobles of former Empire Worlds that we were a cause worth fighting for.

Jesely Persu, niece of Namial Persu, was to be engaged to Armitage and I was told that their engagement party on Naboo in three weeks would be a requirement for me.

It would be my introduction to the polite world as Kylo Ren, Palpatine’s apprentice and future co-ruler of the galaxy .

“You need to present that you are more than a savage knight.” My master informed me.

“I suppose I must attend the wedding too.” I said through gritted teeth. I detested social engagements. I attended one too many as a child, hiding behind my mother’s skirts who never managed to stay still for long forcing me out in the open.

“Oh, their wedding won’t be until the Galaxy is under total First Order control and only after you have wed my grandchild.” Palpatine liked to remind me that he pulled the strings.

I wanted to slay his projection down with my saber for I had already chosen my bride.

**Luxury Liner 30 ABY POV Rey**

“Kuat.” Domonic hazarded a guess.

“No, despite his finery, his fingernails are too black, maybe an Outer Rim - mining world, he could be from the Bespin system with that cape?” I suggested.

“Oh for the love of all things, would you two stop speculating on the origins of every passenger on this ship. This has to be the slowest Luxury Line in the fleet. I don’t know why Grandma Dorme refuses to host the party on Arkanis, it would be so much simpler.” Amelia complained while sipping her wine.

“Come now Amelia, I rather enjoy their little guessing game, it’s far preferable than listening to you moon over First Order officers like Flavious Pryde.” said Aron.

Amelia, being Amelia glared. The girl could never think of any response to my cousin’s endless supply of comments.

Aron, by a landslide, was the best looking member of the Persu clan with curly dark hair and flashing hazel eyes. He was also the best dressed, even putting Amelia to shame with capes and waistcoats and boots bedecked in every color of the rainbow.

Aron exuded confidence and charm and if he wasn’t my cousin, I completely would have fallen in love with him and his seductive smile. The fact he constantly got underneath Amelia’s skin was truly a pleasure.

The fact that he also was kind with dorky Domonic and backwater me was a gift for he lightened my heart with his laughter and treated me like a princess.

We had met Aron in Coruscant a week after the kidnapping, an occasion I liked to push from my mind, despite or perhaps because of Ben. Ben whose presence had terrified me and comforted me and dare I say, enticed me had disappeared after that terrifying night.

I worried for his safety, for my sanity. I didn't, couldn't understand why a man practically a decade older than me could so completely imprint me.

Was Ben's disappearance deliberate, at the hands of his cruel master? Was Ben harmed? I didn't think so because I still felt him, he was simply closed tight.

I'd grown accustomed to my years of nightmares with Ben, good dreams wouldn't put me to sleep. His darkness called to me just as much as it repelled me. With his soul I was entwined.

But after two years of no contact, I finally accepted that I would never see him again.

I was a scavenger after all - we knew when it time to keep something and time to let go.

And so I embraced life with my cousins, continuously shedding my desert skin. I had a birthright to live up to.

Upon meeting Aron for the first time, he winked at me and whispered,

“You’ll do little Empress- you’ll do.”

“How did you know?” I sputtered, even Domonic and Amelia had been kept in the dark about my origins. Although Domonic was smarter than he let on and knew something was askew.

Aron smiled at me with a gleam in his eye, “I didn’t completely until now, little Empress.”

Great. My uncle had been most insistent that I keep my identity a secret. It was difficult for me to even remember that my name was Rey. Responding to being called Aurora had become as natural as breathing.

“Relax," Aron said when I stared at him in fright.

“I’m a keeper of many secrets, little Empress. I won’t tell. But I must say,” he stared at me critically, “Those knights did not by any means do you justice - you are very beautiful.”

“You’ve talked to the Knights of Ren about me?” I was astonished, wondering who exactly this cousin of mine was.

“Perhaps, little Empress. I have my sources.” Aron smirked.

Unfortunately for Amelia, Aron’s arrival extended our stay in Coruscant for an additional two years. Aron and Uncle Namial had meeting after meeting with Centrist Senator Arbo and several other First Order and Centrist Elites such as Ormes Aploin. The line between Centrists and the First Order was diminishing.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Coruscant would soon be joining with Arkanis as a First Order World and that our three years living there had just as much to do with politics as grooming me.

We finally left Coruscant when I was a few weeks shy of sixteen. We were headed to Naboo whose own nobles were firmly in my Uncle’s pocket. Finally, it was safe for us to go to the homeplanet of my mother and home of my Grandmother Dorme, a woman I still had yet to meet.

I hadn’t met Jesely either who was to be promised as the blushing bride of the much persecuted Armitage Hux. I remembered very clearly Brendol’s cruel treatment of his son.  
I would see Jesely, Brendol and Armitage shortly, for after our luxurious voyage we were to prepare for the social event of the year, their engagement party.

I was also informed by my Uncle Namial that my fiance would be in attendance at this party and I would in the very least be required to dance with him.

Reality had never seemed so scary. I enjoyed my opulent life with my cousins and did not want to be sold away like an Adegan crystal to an unknown stranger.

Currently Amelia, Dominic, Aron and I were all lounging around a table on the entertainment floor of the liner with our alcoholic beverages in hand when a tall man with dark eyes and curly hair marched towards our table.

He was escorted by a beauty with black hair in a ponytail who looked oddly familiar. Both were dressed rather casually for this ship and looked a little out of place.

Aron cursed “Kriff" under his breath at the sight of the man and his companion barrelling towards us.

The man snarled at Aron ,“You son of a bitch. You think you can just spread your First Order propaganda throughout the galaxy and everyone will just fall at your feet. “

The female meanwhile stood close to Domonic and accidentally knocked Domonic's drink onto his lap.

Domonic glared at her when she took a napkin and tried to pat his lap. He absolutely hates being touched and had to clear his throat before the girl got the point he didn't need help.

“Greetings Dameron.” Aron raised his glass towards the man. “Come now, it’s not my fault that Naboo is thinking of withdrawing from your corrupt Republic.”

“Right Persu, because you aren’t handing out any bribes or working with Carise to take down General Organa.” the man protested.

“Oh is it General now? Do you have a little army to go with your pathetic Resistance, how charming?” Aron smiled.

Amelia laughed, seeming to recognize the players as well and she eyed up the girl, wrinkling her nose to let her know that her flight suit wear was absolutely distasteful.

I found my body tense, for I knew these strangers were enemies, associated with my parent’s killers. The Resistance was certainly no friend of mine.

“Have you managed to crawl into bed with Organa yet Dameron, or is she still treating you like a lost son?” Aron purred.

Dameron growled “You’re sick, so sick - you think you’re such hot shit simply because you’re sleeping with -”

My cousin put his hand up and interrupted the man,” “Why are you jealous darling, sorry but brunettes aren’t my thing or Resistance terrorists, besides,” Aron gestured, “I’m sure you are getting plenty with this thing,” Aron waved at the girl with distaste.

She grimaced at him.

Dameron clenched his hands and snapped, “One of these days Persu, I’d like to wipe that sweet smile off of your face and bury you where you belong.”

Aron pulled a small sliver blaster from his belt and aimed it at Dameron’s chest

“Now, now, there’s no need to be rude. Look around, this is a First Order friendly ship, no one would bat an eye if I pulled this trigger on you. In fact, I would thrill half of them.”  
Aron smirked.

“Come on Pava, " the man urged his silent companion and then said to us "I hope you and your stuck up aristo family stay the hell away from the rest of the Galaxy or we’ll be under the Old Empire Rule in months. Mark my words the Galaxy will rue your fascist regime and we won't take it lying down.” Dameron threatened and spat on Aron’s shoe before he walked away.

Aron wrinkled his nose and gingerly wiped the spit off his shoe with the cloth table napkin.  
“My what a difficult man that Dameron is,” Aron commented, throwing the napkin to the floor for a server to pick up. “Completely unappreciative of our effort to restore the Galaxy.”

“His girlfriend looks like she belongs fixing a craft in a shipyard, what total trash.” Amerlia snarked and then asked Aron,

“Who exactly are you kriffing Aron, and why does Dameron know and I don’t?”

For a brief moment, something akin to sorrow flitted across my cousin’s face. But Aron perpetually on stage, answered with his usual smirk, ‘Amelia darling, who am I not? Everyone wants a piece of me.”

“That’s disgusting.” Dominic said, shaking his head, “ I’m pledging myself to one girl and one girl alone.” I loved my sweet cousin.

“Who said anything about girls, I'd prefer a sexy man any day of the week.” Aron laughed and took another sip of wine, “Speaking of sexy men, check out that tall glass of water coming our way.”

“Damm.” Amelia commented.

I looked, and then I looked.

Tall with light brown hair and penetrating dark eyes stood a polished Aristo, his muscles bulging conspicuously through his First Order uniform.

“Sir,” the man saluted Aron with solemnity and then I felt his eyes on me, roving over my curves. I hadn’t been so self conscious since the cave incident.

Aron smirked, Amelia scowled.

“At ease Petty Officer Thannison,” Aron laughed and inquired “Where are you traveling to?”

The young man spoke to Aron but kept his eyes on me, “My presence has been requested in Naboo to oversee security of the engagement party.”

Aron was suddenly very interested in his wine glass and he grasped the stem tightly between his fingers, “Of course, aren’t we all so happy for my lovely sister and her groom.”

I almost thought I heard bitterness in his remark.

Officer Thannison kept looking at me and I kicked Aron underneath the table and he plastered on a lazy smile.

“Of course, how rude of me,” Aron smirked, “Officer Thannison meet my family,” he gestured to us, “Domonic,” he patted him on the back, “Amelia,” and Aron added commenting “my cousin Aurora who you seem rather charmed by.”

“But of course, “ Thannison’s eye’s roved over my form once more, “For she is utterly charming.”

I smiled flattered, and wondered for the billionth time with an ache, where oh where was Ben?

It then hit me with a shock, the girl traveling with Dameron had been in my cave vision. She was the one I was destined to kill.

As much as I disliked the Resistance, that thought brought me no comfort at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Reylo is the endgame so no worries.
> 
> Hint - if you're really wondering about who Aron is sleeping with then take a look at the relationship tags at the beginning of this fic. Yes, it's going to make for quite the engagement party.


	7. Kisses in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage kissing happens. Although Kylo is Rey's second underage kiss. Don't worry the Reylo kiss is far better than the other.

**  
The Finalizer 30 ABY POV Kylo**

  
I am not a man who likes to dance, finding the ancient courtship custom of beating around the bush to engage in sex, utterly and completely frustrating. If I want something, I will take it, not waltz around to slowly grasp my goal. Which is why I found the twice daily High Command meetings so incredibly tedious.

“It is all about framing,” Persu’s voice echoed through the holonet. Persu hadn’t sat in a High Command meeting in person in years, communicating through the holonet as not to neglect his duties. I supremely envied him.

“We simply make it look like we are helping the poor children of Hays Minor who are starving and in need of help.” Persu suggested.

“But we need those child soldiers as well as the ore from the mines.” Brendol Hux barked, “Our forces must be at full capacity by the time Starkiller is active.”

“We also need to make sure that no one accuses us of breaking the Galactic Accordance or this “Cold War” we have will turn into a full scale battle. Last time you reported, you were testing weapons there, that will certainly cause the Senate to lose their mind." Persu warned.

“I am sure that Admiral Hux - “ Captain Cardinal as usual jumped to Brendol’s defence but was interrupted by Pryde.

“Persu is right,” Pryde hissed, “We haven’t even cored Najra-Va yet to make sure that building Starkiller will work. We have plenty of time.

I must admit that at this point I switched off as the High Command continued to debate how to best continue it’s take over of the Galaxy. This debate was a daily occurrence.

I tolerated Persu, Pryde, Engell, Griss and Parnadee but couldn’t stand Brendol and his lapdog Cardinal or that nitwit Quinn. Armitage and Phasma were a pair, always whispering and exchanging glances.

Palpatine proceeded over the meeting in silence, his projection almost inhuman. Only when he vastly disagreed with something did he voice an opinion.

I suddenly felt a swift kick in my shins from Pryde and was aware that all eyes were on me.

“Did you not understand my question, my apprentice?!” I felt my mouth go dry, apparently Palpatine had addressed me and I had not noticed. A mistake that I was sure to pay dearly for.

Persu commented, momentarily protecting me, “ I trust your wisdom my Emperor but she is only just sixteen, it may be wiser to stick to the original timeline and wait til she is eighteen before they meet. Surely you are not proposing marriage anytime soon, she is still a child.”

“I would have waited another two years,” Palpatine roared, “But it appears that my apprentice has become quite distracted and is hiding something from me. It’s time he was tamed.”

Suddenly my windpipes were being choked and I could barely breath. Palpatine’s ancient eyes turned to me and he hissed out of ancient face, “I made you Kylo Ren and I can break you. You will court my granddaughter and purge yourself from whatever distractions seem to be plaguing you. If not, I will find someone more worthy to continue my bloodline and legacy,” he warned slowly suffocating me until he deemed it fair to let me go.

I gasped as his powerful tendrils released me. I was powerless and my sense of hatred towards my master only delighted him as it furthered my darkness. I had sacrificed everything to serve him and he dared shame me in front of the High Command. The hatred in me was strong, coursing through my veins, for I hated being controlled. First my parents controlled me, then Luke and now this shadow of a man, kept alive only by the force and technology. I would crush him and his granddaughter too if need be.

I would never allow him to rule my heart.  
  


**Naboo 30 ABY POV Rey**

“May I escort you to dinner tonight?” Thannison’s brown eyes were upon me as he held out his hand.

I gave it to him with trepidation yet smiled kindly anyway. I held the heart of this boy in my hands.

Domonic who was standing merely a few feet away from me raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

I had always wanted to feel loved, always. Losing my parents had broken me and I found little solace on Jakku.

I had been delighted when my Aunt and Uncle found me, thinking that I had finally found my acceptance. But I hadn’t. True Uncle Namial and Aunt Lyra provided for me in every practical way, showering me with gifts and experiences that were the envy of half the galaxy. But my Uncle was a loveless man, controlling people as pawns and I had learned that nothing he said or did was birthed out of care or concern.

My Aunt Lyra was concerned with society and being a Lady of the First Order, she was not a tender mother and her children knew no affection from her. If her heart had existed it had disappeared long ago married to a man such as my Uncle.

The only person who truly loved me in my family was Domonic, for in our loneliness two neglected souls had found companionship. We were bound by blood as cousins but he really was my brother.

Domonic had outgrown his obsession with spacecraft and could now mutter necessarily social niceties that didn’t immediately repel his audience. Domonic would never possess the silver tongue of his father or even Aron, he was too concerned with facts and the truth in a world where people lived to lie. I admired his black and white views and wished I was as strong in knowing the truth as he was. For my truth was as always, whatever I needed to survive.

So it was with truth that Domonic had warned me to be careful with Thanisson. Both of us knew I had no choices for who I loved in my future. And with Ben gone, drawn into a void of impenetrable darkness, I was unmotivated to care.

But Thannison flattered me, and it was difficult, very difficult not to bask in his attentions. The scavenger in me grasped at any inkling of love.

Maybe it was the little notes of endearments, scrawled in his trained hand. Maybe it was the flowers he plucked, leaving them by my plate at dinner. The pretty compliments, the gentle dancing.

I was sixteen and had never been courted and Thannison was an expert at the dance.

If I had been unattached and free, I think I could have loved him with his gentle grace. Not with passion per say, but with comfort. Thannison was above all else, a haven in the midst of a changing landscape.

One starry night, Thanisson gave me my first kiss, sweet and simple as he escorted me around the garden of my Grandmother Dorme’s vast estate.

It was chaste, as he brushed his lips with mine. I knew then I had to tell him that I was already promised to be a First Order Bride.

That night, for the first time in a long time, I dreamt of Ben. He was in bed next to me, staring at my face, his eyes meeting mine.

He slowly took his finger and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

“I wish you were real,” he whispered.  
I wished he was too.

I dreamed that he pressed his lips against mine, gently, while placing his hands on my hips, caressing the sensitive area between my waist and pelvis.

Every stroke of his fingers stirred me and I leaned into the kiss, devouring his mouth, wanting, needing more.

His tongue darted into my mouth and my hands found their way to his hair, pulling him tighter. This was not the chaste kiss of a soldier boy, but the passionate kiss of a lover.

His lips kissed my eyes, my hair, my neck, my breasts. His body pressed against mine, flaming pure desire.

“I want you, all of you.” He moaned.

Then my dream ended as soon as it began. For the first time in a long time, I left tears on my pillowcase that night.

In the morning I told myself that it had all been a dream, yet my lips were swollen and a faint outline on my neck suggested otherwise.

But today as we entered the dining hall for dinner it was Thannison on my side- I rested my hand on his arm and allowed my gentleman caller to pull up a chair. Thannison of course was seated apart from me, yet his eyes were glued to my every move.

My grandmother Dorme sat quietly as always with the same sad vacant look on her face. Her graying hair was elegantly styled, and her dark eyes still full of color.

Grandmother Dorme had once been a Handmaiden for Queen Amidalia of Naboo, serving during her Senatorial years. Grandmother Dorme had been married off to an Arkanis royal in a political match, but she was insistent on making her home in Naboo.

Both of her sons were devoted to the memory of my grandfather, a General serving under Gallius Rax.

I desperately wanted to ask her about my mother but I was never given the chance, someone or something was always interrupting us.

I noticed right away that the dinner atmosphere was charged and that a thin layer of defiance was subtly shown in her stiffened shoulders and sharp remarks. Clearly Grandmother Dorme was not in favour of our new guests.

General Hux had arrived, it had been three years since I had seen the portly redhead. His son Armitage was beside him looking sour and unpleasant.

Jesely, Aron’s counterpart in female form, was looking at Armitage with all smiles. I stifled a laugh when she insisted on a peck on the lips and his lips were pursued as a lemon.

My cousin Aron who was sitting across from me was uncharacteristically silent, seemingly occupied with his utensils.

Maybe it was my imagination but every now and then Armitage seemed to glance at Aron, an almost human look on his face.

Amelia who was seated next to me snorted and leaned over to whisper maliciously in my ear “I cannot believe that Jesely is so stupid that she doesn't see the truth, clearly Armitage and Aron are in love. The only reason she’s marrying him is that Brendol Hux wants Hux to produce an heir, It’s the biggest marriage sham of the century. ”

Clearly Amelia was not aware of my prospects. I was dreading meeting my groom.

Domonic who sat on my other side interrupted me with a pinch.

“Look.” he whispered and nodded towards three other guests.

The tall stormtrooper from Jakku was here escorting the General and his son, although her mask and costume were now silver plated, obviously she held a position of importance.

The dark haired Captain Cardinal sat beside her, clearly with displeasure with his seating arrangement as he kept glancing at Amelia.

And then, there was an imposing figure. Masked and tall with something incredibly familiar about  
his gait. If I didn’t know better I’d say he was looking in my direction.

"What am I looking for?” I hissed back.

“Oh my God!” Amelia exclaimed, picking up on our conversation. Aunt Lyric gave the three of us a look.

“That’s Kylo Ren!” Amelia whispered, “He’s the Master of the Knights of Ren and the Emperor’s apprentice, he never socialises. They say he is engaged to Palpatine’s hidden heiress.”

Domonic’s eyes sought mine and I knew that he knew. My future husband had arrived.

I also knew that allowing Thanisson to escort me to dinner was most likely not the wisest choice. Kylo Ren was watching him with interest as well as me.

“Aurora,” Domonic said suddenly, “Take a look at Kylo Ren’s saber.”

“Of course you would care about that.” Amelia muttered, rolling her eyes.

Yet my eyes sought the saber of the masked man and my heart stopped.

The saber was Ben’s. I was engaged to Ben. Elation, fear, confusion all swirled together in a mess in my heart.

The Bond so carefully blocked flared to life.


	8. I Just Wish That You Could Hold Me Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an implied sexual assault revelation about a secondary character towards the end of the chapter. You can skip it if you need to as it won't alter the plot - it just shows how evil Rey's uncle really is.
> 
> On another note Rey and Kylo/Ben have more Underage Shenanigans but are stopped before they have sex. Judging by the comments/kudos and subscriptions jump that happened last time you all obviously like Reylo kissing. Don't worry Rey only has about four or five more chapters before she turns eighteen and then they can have sex!

****

**  
Naboo 30 ABY POV Kylo**

"Well Kylo Ren, what do you think of your bride?” Namial Persu’s voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up from my plate at these startling words and every last breath in my chest was sucked out the moment I saw Aurora enter the room. Aurora was my bride, Aurora was Reyanna Palpatine.

I scolded my self for my apparent idiocy as the realization flooded my soul. The force was an author of destiny and its penmanship had clearly connected me with Palpatine’s granddaughter. I should have realized it when I sensed the force in her. We were born of the same star, ruling together would be our destiny.

Luminous, beautiful, radiant, were all inadequate labels in describing the girl’s whose smile could disperse the storms of Mustafar. A girl who was now leaning on the arm of another man.

I had never wanted to choke someone as quickly as that polished Aristocratic solder playing escort. I could practically feel the sparks on my finger tips ready to burn the prick to the ground.

Aurora was completely oblivious, her eyes on her escort and I clenched my fists never feeling quite so savage.

“Staring much my lord?” The voice of Armitage’s intended broke into my reflections.  
.  
Jesely Persu was admittedly entrancing, and dressed for seduction with a low cut top and figure clinging clothes. Yet clearly Armitage’s eyes were on her brother Aron instead of her.

“I imagine our little Aurora won’t spare you much thought,” Jesely remarked and added, “Thannison has been enraptured with her the moment he saw her. I’m not in her confidence, but I would imagine she feels the same - she’d be an idiot not to with the flowers and love letters that he’s sent her way.” Jesely watched my face for a reaction.

Unfortunately I gave her one for jealousy reared it’s ugly head in my soul. Unconsciously I shattered the glass in my hand, it’s shards grazing my skin.

Jesely raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on my arm and whispered with a smile, deliberately leaning over to display her ample cleavage. “My bed will be empty most nights, you are more than welcome to fill it, We would have a good time Kylo. Aurora could have her lover and you could have me. My husband wouldn’t mind.”

The idea of being with anyone one besides my soulmate was utterly repulsive as was this woman eager to bed another man while she was so close to being a bride. I detested infidelity, and she reeked of it.

“My master commands my heart and my bed, and so I am not free, and neither is your cousin - for we are entwined.” I coldly replied.

Jesely snapped her hand away from my arm and hissed, “You First Order men and your devotion to your cause. Do all of you follow your master’s bidding so well but close off your heart?” I knew there was more in that statement than just a barb at me, for Jesely was a victim of a master as well. Namial Persu commanded his family as a chess master moved his pawns.

I noticed Domonic Persu staring at us from across the table rather intently. I remembered the perceptive youth who always observed more than he should and his eyes communicated very clearly that he recognized me in some capacity. I then realized with a jolt that he was force sensitive which accounted for his keen instinct. I wondered if he knew of his sensitivity, Aurora had never mentioned it. Domonic’s signature was so similar to her as if they were truly siblings but as far as I knew Palapatine only had one grandchild.

Domonic whispered something to Aurora who whipped her head around and looked.

And she looked confused, then Domonic and another female cousin whispered something to her and recognition flashed across her face. Pure elation danced across her features and my jealous heart was stilled.

It took everything within me not to jump across the table and pull her away from the crowded room and bed her immediately. At this inconvenient time Namial Persu interrupted the festivities with a speech.

“We’d like to welcome you to our humble home my lady", he gestured towards Phasma "and my Lord’s. Tomorrow night we will celebrate the engagement of my beautiful niece and General Armitage with some of our most ardent supporters as we usher in a New Order but tonight, tonight we shall celebrate in our small family circle.”

“I’m so pleased that my estate can prove useful for your fascist regime. To think that I would live to see this day when the empire would return on the backs of my sons.” Dorme Persu, a silent presence until now complained. The room grew deathly still as the matriarch of the Persu family made her feelings clear.

“Petty Officer Thannison,” Namial remarked to the officer who had held onto Aurora just a few minutes ago.

“Yes Sir,” Thannison answered. I hated the prig. So perfect in his Aristo way.

“Would you kindly escort my mother to her room, she’s clearly not feeling well.”

“Oh, is that how you will handle it? Should I be surprised as clearly you are an expert at lying to make the truth less powerful just like your father.” Dorme practically snarled and then turned to me.

“Benjamin Organa Solo, your grandmother would turn in her grave to know what you’ve become. I only hope you and my grandaughter can see the light before the galaxy is burned to the ground.”

Anger and rage at the woman coursed through my blood. My full birth name was not to be spoken upon penalty of death. How dare this woman bring up my name or my family? She knew nothing about my heritage. Padme had sided with the Empire, loyal to her husband my Grandfather Vader.

I was ready to brandish my lightsaber when I felt the bond. Aurora placed her hand under the table and reached out to me attempting to still my volatile rage. I reached towards her under the table too and even though I was sitting physically far apart from her. I could feel the brush of her fingers against mine. Dominic gave us both a strange glance.

“Careful mother, we would hate have to confine you to your room for your health.'' The threat in Namial’s voice was real.

“Quite frankly, I’d prefer that.” The old woman hissed and allowed herself to be dismissed on the arm of Thannison who kept glancing at Aurora in a longing way. I was very pleased that she did not glance back.

“Well now that’s settled let’s eat.”  
  
 **Naboo 30 ABY POV Rey**

Dinner had finished and my Uncle Namial continued his games. “Amelia be a dear and show Captain Cardinal the library, he’s most interested in some research. “

The color left my cousin’s face, for she knew exactly what my uncle was asking. I was a little surprised as the Captain had almost twenty years on Amelia. Surely my uncle wouldn’t fend his own daughter off on someone that much older, would he? Amelia looked helplessly at her mother who simply motioned for her to join the Captain who stood there with an outstretched hand. It reminded me of Nimma outpost when families would bring in their children to be traded.

I had only ever tolerated Amelia but I suddenly felt supremely sorry for her as she reluctantly placed her hand on the Captian’s arm. I noticed that Domonic’s fists were gripped and that Armitage and Namial seemed to be silently communicating to each other. My Uncle sat there with a nonchalant smile.

Jesely watched them with and then placed her hand on Ben’s arm again, whispering something.

Supreme jealously flared within me and it took everything within me not to scratch her eyes out. I noticed that she took every opportunity to touch him, although he didn’t seem to welcome it.

“Aurora, why don’t you show Kylo Ren our garden’s, the fountains are very lovely at night” my Aunt Lyra suggested to my surprise. Before my lips could even formulate a response, Jesely offered with a seductive smile as she placed her hand on Ben yet again.

“I can show Kylo the gardens.”

I was very much ready to tear Jesely to pieces.

“I hardly think that would be appropriate Jesely, you have a fiance to attend to.” Her father, my Uncle Nestor said.

“How thrilling, I can spend the night before my engagement party watching my brother and fiance make eyes at each other.” Jesely snapped.

Hux and Aron at least had the grace to look guilty.

“Control your daughter Nestor or I will.” My uncle Namial warned and gestured to Brendol Hux, “General Hux is recently widowed, perhaps you prefer the father to the son.” I had never witnessed such as ugly smile on my Uncle’s face.

Jesely snatched her arm away from Ben and rose out of her seat. “Actually I have a headache, I think I’ll just depart to my room.”

I wanted, no I needed to get out of that room - it was suffocating, my Uncle, how he treated my grandmother, his daughter - Plutt was at least straightforward about his cruelty.

“I’d be happy to,” I managed standing up. Ben stood up as well and came over to me like a gentleman, offering his arm. I despised the mask which so conveniently shielded his eyes.

Silently we walked into the hallway and out into the garden.

“Who is he to you?” Ben asked, dispensing of all formalities. The hurt and anger were ripe in his voice and his fist were closed.

“Who is my cousin to you?” I snapped, the image of her arm on his still fresh on my mind. Ben had no right to be angry with me when he had been with my cousin and her relentless attentions.

“I believe I asked you first, Reyanna.” The use of his voice using my name caused sensations to dance in my heart,

“He’s a boy who loves me but I don’t love him.” I answered truthfully but then added, “His attentions have been constant unlike someone else I know,” I couldn’t help it, I needed an explanation for his absence.

“And I am a man who loves you but had to ignore you in case your grandfather sensed our connection and harmed you.” He yelled and kicked a pebble in frustration. He then softened his voice and whispered, “You don’t know what he’s like Reyanna, he could, would kill you.”

But I was only focused on one thing.

“You love me?” I questioned grabbing his gloved hand and held it close to my cheek. No one had ever said those words to me, not even Thannison with his pretty speeches. Ben loved me. My scavenger heart clung to the knowledge.

“Always.” he whispered, my touch calming his raging storm.

“Then take off your mask, for you are not a creature and don’t need to hide.” I whispered.  
Ben let go of my hand and unlatched his mask.

I could see his beautiful face in the moonlight and placed my hand on his cheek.

“Kiss me, please.” I breathed. No sooner had the words left my mouth that I felt the possessiveness of my future husband. His lips were full and within seconds his tongue was demanding entrance. I allowed him entrance, my knees weakening in pleasure and my center throbbed with desire. His own desire radiated through the way he held me, his fingers caressing every spot of my body.

“ I love you too.” I whispered. Joy radiated across his harsh features.

“Come with me, “ he breathed pausing for a mere second. I nodded and he lead me away, pulling me through the estate towards his room, kissing me intermittently. At one point he backed me up against a corner, his head buried in my neck and cleavage, savagely claiming me.

“Kriff, I can’t wait to get this off of you.” He panted, tugging at my dress.

“Aurora!” a voice broke through our lovemaking.

It was the always elegant Aron standing in the hallway, frowning at our obvious display of affection.

“She’s sixteen Kylo, not eighteen.” my cousin reminded him.

“She’s also my bride.” Ben snarled ready to tear Aron to pieces for this interruption.

“And if the two of you are caught, do you think Palpatine will still allow that to happen? There are no fairy tale endings here.” Aron dropped his voice. “You’re replaceable, both of you. No one must know you’re in love, no one. You must play the distant bride and groom or they’’ll be afraid of your loyalty to each other before them. There is no love made in the First Order, only political deals.”

Before I could process that last thought, Amelia rounded the corner. I gasped in horror at what lay before me.

Amelia was usually the epitome of a perfect First Order Socialite. Now as she rounded the corner, she was obviously destroyed, Her usually perfect curls were in disarray. Her dress had been ripped, her left eye blackened and tears were strewn across her face. It was obviously to all three of us what had happened with Captain Cardinal. I tentatively opened up my arms to her, hesitant as she was not affectionate and to my upmost surprise she launched into them, her whole body shaking. I wondered if she missed having a mother's touch just as much as I did.

There were tears filling my own eyes for her sorrow. My perfect china doll cousin was shattered all over the floor.

My uncle had delivered his daughter up for the slaughter. The desert might have been kinder.  
.  
As much as I wanted to spend the night with Ben and he with I, Aron was right. If we wanted to be together in the end we had to be discreet.

Aron looked at Amelia and then at Ben and I. “Trust no one - not even family. There are more games being played here than you could possibly even imagine. “

Ben placed his helmet back on. He nodded at me. I nodded at him. I hated it, separate we had to remain, even through the bond.

All I really wanted was for him to get me away from the nightmare of my family in particular my Uncle Namial. Lies not love ruled the kingdom here.


	9. The Rules of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your support!
> 
> I went back and made some formatting changes to the chapters. I also added a prologue to Chapter One that reading will contribute to your understanding of this chapter. It's only a few paragraphs.
> 
> Warning:  
> Kylo interrogates a Resistance member by forcing himself in her mind.
> 
> Brendol Hux hits on Rey - nothing happens except he is established as a major creep.
> 
> The aftermath of Amelia's assault is referred to but not discussed.
> 
> Aunt Lyra is officially and utterly a bitch. Not going to lie, I attempted to channel a little Cersei in this chapter while writing her.
> 
> Cardinal and Vi Moradi clearly have a different story in Canon although both end up with the Resistance.

**  
Naboo 30 ABY POV** **Kylo**

It was unbelievable, I was so close to possessing Aurora or “Rey” heart, body and soul and I was prohibited by the machinations of her manipulative family.

Truthfully, there was wisdom in the words of her cousin Aron for I doubted very much that Palpatine would be pleased if I did anything without his possessive direction. And there was so much I wanted to do.

Lovey had been my first and last experience as my love life had been swept aside as Luke’s and then Palpatine’s apprentice.

The knowledge that Rey would be my wife was beyond titillating and I needed to calm down.

As reason did not cool my lustful fantasies I took a shower in hopes of finding a reprieve. I was just toweling off when there was a knock on my door.

My heart leapt hoping that my darling girl had taken pity on me when I was instead greeted by a scowling Arimtage Hux and a nervous Aron Persu. Not exactly my dream interruption.

“Come with us.” Hux demanded with no explanation.

“Kriff Tage, your people skills are absolutely horrendous.” Aron scolded, “We really ought to ask him, not demand.”

To my utter astonishment Armitage Hux, hot tempered military mastermind sighed instead of exploding. “Fine,” Hux huffed, “We could really do with your assistance if you would be so kind.”

Aron smirked.

My curiosity was piqued and I nodded my assent, grabbing my clothes, saber and helmet.

We didn't wander far and I found myself lead to a room with Phasma and a dark haired and copper skinned woman who was tied to a chair and gagged. Despite her binds the woman was ferociously attempting to break free.

“And that is?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Allegedly my courier, who was supposed to bring me these.” Phasma held up a jar of Parnassos’s famous deadly green and gold beetles,”but then the bitch tried to kill me and we’d like to know why.”

“We were rather hoping you could use some of your skills to obtain the necessary information.” Aron added smoothly.

Of course, because interrogating a random courier was clearly higher on my list of priorities than sleeping.

Obviously Phasma, Hux, and Aron were plotting to eliminate someone with the beetle venom, most likely Hux’s father. This was not a particular stress I needed and if Aron wasn't Rey’s cousin I would already be gone.

“And getting involved in this benefits me how?” I demanded.

Hux pulled out his datapad and showed me a video of Rey and I passionately kissing in the hallway in several locations.

I turned to Aron incensed at his betrayal “You act like you want to protect her and then you do this.” I roared and hit the wall with my fist before I pummeled Aron instead.

Aron flinched and Hux pulled his blaster out. My hand went straight to my saber.

Phasma spoke, “It's not on him loverboy, your romantic antics were caught on the security system by a very enraged Thanisson I might add who showed them to me as well as Hux’s father.” 

Aron put his hands up and said carefully “We are not blackmailing you but Hux’s father will not hesitate to use that information against you or Rey. Do you really want her in that position?”

Sensing his sincerity, I let go of the saber but still held onto my anger for it was a powerful tool and I couldn't afford to lose it completely.

“Are you killing his father?” I gestured to the defiant Armitage.

“Yes,” Phasma admitted and added “ along with Captain Cardinal.”

I despised Brendol and Cardinal anyway, they were arrogant and challenged my power on a daily basis. They were always very protective of the Empire and I always felt that they held my parentage against me. The last thing I needed was Brendol Hux holding my relationship with Rey over me. He could and would. It was time to let the architects of the past die. I would assist this motley crew.

Before the captured woman could even respond I closed my eyes, stretched out my hand and dove into her mind. It was easy, she wasn't expecting it. She writhed before me as her secrets came to light.

“She's working with Cardinal,” I said keeping my eyes closed as I continued to sift through the memories, “She was meant to kill you Phasma, Cardinal is jealous of your rise in the ranks and wants you eliminated.”

“I knew it.” Phasma roared. But there was something more, much more.

“She’s double crossing Cardinal who is spying on you. Her real name is Vi Moradi and she's with the Resistance. Her real mission is,” I stopped shocked as I was blindsided on multiple levels.

“Yes!?” Phasma demanded. Aron and Hux equally were impatient.

The woman was glaring at me as if she knew that I was about to reveal her most closely guarded secret. I looked at Aron and gulped, uncertain of his reaction.

“Her real mission is to kidnap the Emperor's grandson Domonic Palpatine so that my mo - so that Leia Organa can recruit him to be a Jedi. The Resistance has suspected his identity for years but confirmed it when Dameron and Pava were able to recently obtain a sample of his DNA. Apparently they sense he has a natural tendency to the light and want to train him to fight.”

Aron’s jaw dropped “Kriffin hell!” he exclaimed clearly knocked off of his usually confident pedestal. His white face indicated that he certainly wasn't aware of his cousin's true heritage.

No wonder Rey and Domonic were so close, they were in fact brother and sister.

**Naboo 30 ABY Rey POV**

My dreams of spending the night with someone did not entail holding my cousin as she cried.

Amelia had always been so cold and composed and now she was clinging to me completely undone. She had begged me to spend the night in her room so I sat with her on her bed.

I waited patiently for Aunt Lyra to arrive as I had sent a droid to fetch her. I heard my Aunt enter the room and she came over to where I sat next to Amelia, holding her as the sobs wrenched out.

And to my complete and utter horror my Aunt slapped her daughter across the face.

“Stop it now.” My Aunt spat at her daughter.

Amelia looked up and choked - “Mother , he - “

“I don’t care what he did, but you will not sit here on your bed sniveling like a child. It’s cruel world and you need to get used to it. Captain Cardinal has asked for your presence tomorrow at the party and you will give it.” My Aunt hissed.

“ I can’t.” Amelia protested with tears in her eyes.

My heart ached for her and I wanted to slap Aunt Lyra myself but I was unsure of the consequences.

“Take a lesson from your cousin, Amelia, the desert taught her not to cry.” Aunt Lyra gestured towards me and then I realized.

“My- my cousin?” Amelia questioned confused.

My Aunt looked momentarily thrown off as she realized her admission. Perhaps she was not as composed about this situation as she portrayed. 

“Your cousin. I will explain later but this family has worked too hard to lose it’s position in the First Order and I will not have you ruin it simply because you want a Knight in shining armour.”

“But he- “ Amelia protested one more time.

“Enough!” My Aunt roared. “Go to bed both of you. I need you both looking fresh and pretty in the morning. Being pretty is how you will win this war anyway, although I certainly haven't.”

With that cryptic response my cruel Aunt left us.

We crawled into bed without a word. 

****

I was walking to breakfast the next morning rather somber after the previous night’s events.

My poor, poor cousin and my cruel, cruel Aunt. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Brendol Hux, a man at least forty years my senior and twice my size. My stomach turned for I did not like his smile. Without thinking I immediately called to Ben, hoping he would hear the urgency in my plea.

“ You look rather lovely this morning Aurora, or should I say Rey.” Brendol said with a gleam in his eye. He then added surveying me, “You really have grown up haven’t you? I’m sure Kylo Ren enjoyed sampling your pretty body last night. I really wouldn’t mind a taste myself.” Brendol lightly brushed my face with his finger and I started to shake with anger.

I had nothing on me to defend myself from this poisonous snake. However if he touched me again, I wouldn’t hesitate to scratch out his eyes.

I raised my hand to slap him when-

‘Get the hell away from her now,” Ben’s voice coursed through the hallway. I sighed in relief.

“Oh, has the prince come to rescue his little toy?” Brendol sneered stepping away from me, saying “Never forget who is pulling the strings here because it certainly isn’t either one of you.”

“We’ll see.” Ben hissed and added, “You may have started this game but you certainly won’t finish it. He then ignited his lightsaber and held it up to Brendol’s neck. Brendol flinched and eyed it warily. I couldn’t help but grin.

“If you lay one finger on her again I will not hesitate to slaughter you regardless of your First Order position.” Ben snarled.

“You wouldn’t dare you Jedi spawn.” Brendol sneered.

“Watch me.” Came my beloved’s reply. He inched the saber closer to Brendol’s neck before releasing it and motioning for Brendol to leave. I was slightly disappointed that he didn’t kill him on the spot.

“I’ll have your saber for this Kylo Ren.” Brendol warned and walked away.

I threw my arms around Ben and he removed his helmet and held me tight bringing his forehead to mine. I relished his touch.

“I promise you Rey,” Ben said cupping my face with his hand. “That bastard as well as Cardinal will die. I'll kill them myself if well - they are going to die." 

I couldn’t wait.

I hoped both men rotted in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to fit in a purple wedding type of scene in this chapter but clearly it will have to wait till next time.
> 
> I do promise this fic is not going to continually reference creepy older men who use their power over younger women. I just needed you to really hate Cardinal and Brendol along with Rey. She has a journey to take and these are building blocks being set in place.
> 
> Going Dark doesn't always require a red lightsaber.
> 
> I like making Reylo friends on Twitter. I'm AnneAnna just to keep it simple!


	10. We Watched It All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Several Minor Characters Die.
> 
> One Minor Character is seriously injured.
> 
> One Major Character is seriously injured.
> 
> I'm sorry and slightly afraid that this chapter will turn readers off but I feel this has to happen for Rey and Kylo/Ben and my vision for this story.  
> They don't come out unscathed but neither one will die.

**  
Naboo 30 ABY POV Kylo**

If I had any doubts about assisting Phasma, Aron and Hux with their plan to eliminate Brendol and Cardinal, Brendol’s lecherous actions towards Rey quickly eradicated them.

If Rey hadn’t been in my arms, I would have destroyed the elegant hallway with it’s crystal chandeliers and ornate woodwork. But Rey’s love for me contained the war within and I let her very presence placate me.

I gave Rey a quick kiss on the lips before placing my helmet on and marveled at the way she clung to me.

I had been abandoned, ignored and judged by many and yet this angel accepted my role as her lover and savior ardently. I vowed to never disappoint her.

I caressed her face with my gloved hand, “We need to go to breakfast separately sweetheart.”

At that moment Jesely walked down the hallway and noticed our embrace. She shook her head and her eyes shot daggers at both of us.

“Of course,’ Jesely seethed, “Even the gutter rat adoptee ends up better than I do.” Bitterness dripped through her tone.

I felt Rey tremble at her word’s but we untangled ourselves as she walked away and Rey said, “I almost feel sorry for her.”

“But?” I questioned sensing another emotion.

“If she ever hits on you again, I’ll borrow your saber and run her through.” Rey threatened.  
.  
I found that so endearing and arousing that I needed a moment to myself and lied, “Let me um, go to the refresher.”

****

Later that day found myself in one of those social situations that I persistently tried to avoid as a child, the Engagement Party. The elegant ballroom was full of First Order socialites, Centrist sympathizers and high ranking officers prancing around in their finery and sipping champagne while secretly trying to compete in demonstrating their loyalty.

Carise Sindian and Rey’s Aunt Lyra were chatting away and the smooth Namial had Enric Pryde and Senators Mortan and Fali in rapt attention. Jesely and Armitage were dancing together and both looked as if they would rather be touching a Jawa, their hands barely skimming each other.

Thanisson was standing in a corner perfect and pristine but as soon as he spotted me he crossed his arms and his eyes sent daggers my way.

Rey looked delectable in a pink dress and was chatting to Aron, Dominic and Amelia which wasn’t surprising for those cousins seemed to stick together like glue. I yearned to be with her but there were far too many eyes in this room.

Instead I went to make an attempt to converse with Quinn, Parnadee and Engell. My officers were as uncomfortable as I was, for strategy not socializing was their playing field.

We were conversing about breaking ground at Ilum when a clinking of glasses began.

The room fell silent and the viscid Brendol Hux raised his glass for a toast, taking one sip before beginning.

“Welcome to this momentous occasion where-” and before Brendol could utter another word he suddenly put his hand to his neck and started to choke.

Cardinal, his faithful dog ran towards him but midway began choking himself. Both men sputtering as their bodies came crashing to the ground while the guests including Namial looked horrified.

That was the part that I was anticipating. What happened next was not.

An overweight waiter and thin waitress with short hair started dragging Domonic out of the room, pointing blasters at anyone who stood in their way.

Chaos ensued, women screaming, men yelling, blasters out.

The woman had lodged a blaster in Domonic’s throat and the teen looked horrified. When he kicked the woman, the man put him into a headlock.

Thannison picked up his blaster to aim at the woman and was taken down in one fell shot by a green skinned man. The perfect soldier killed in an instant.

Immediate shots were fired at the man sending him in turn to his death but not before he managed to launch two grenades out of his green hand.

Smoke, cries, terror. I could hear shots being fired on both sides

I felt Rey desperately clutch my arm and plead, “Ben you have to do something, please, please. They can’t take him, they can’t”. I had never heard her so afraid.

I clutched my saber and ran towards Domonic and his captors in the midst of the smoke and ashes. I raised my sabor and with one fell swoop killed the girl with the blaster by slicing her in half. The blaster crashed to the floor along with her bleeding body.

“Kare!” the man cried in anguish, his hold on Domonic shaky.

“Wexley, don’t you dare let go.” Another girl commanded.

Wexley, I was familiar with the name. This crew were Resistance, clearly intent on capturing Domonic.

This was my mother’s doing. The anger inside me burned. I should have pressed the Resistance operative harder last night, I had been too bowled over by Domonic’s identity reveal to realize that Vi Moradi was only one part of the plan. This was my fault.

I would have to take out the girl to reach Wexley. Another swing of my lightsaber should do the trick.

I raised my saber again and then the most excruciating pain burned me to my core as my right hand was completely detached from my arm. I fell backwards as the agony washed over me and I was sent crashing to the ground by the pain.

Poe Dameron stood smirking with an electrosword. My mother’s puppet had dehanded me.

“Ben!” Rey screamed, rushing to my side. Her beautiful tear stained face was the last thing I remember before the darkness enveloped me.

**Naboo 30 ABY POV Rey**

I had seen violence on Jakku but three years of teacakes and fancy dresses had softened my calloused soul and the scene before me horrified me.

Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava were wreaking havoc. Smoke clung to my clothes and I could taste ashes on my tongue.

My heart was beating rapidly as my lover and my cousin were both in danger before me. I had never felt so swallowed whole. As Ben was my romantic soulmate, Domonic was my platonic. If either died, the galaxy would pay.

I ran to my lover and groom who was bleeding profusely on the floor and I crouched down by his side, cradling his body in my arms. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I tore part of my silken dress off to wrap around his mangled stub. The blood must stop and I did my best amidst my desire to wretch.

My heart ached for I knew that Ben would feel the loss of his hand keenly. I felt his other wrist, assured by his still beating pulse and strong signature.

Ben needed assistance and he needed it soon.

“Don't worry Little Empress, I’ll help you carry him, we will get him to medbay and they'll take care of him." Aron said softly, kneeling beside me and placing a comforting hand on my back.

If we hadn't been in such a tense situation I would have sobbed in Aron's arms.

Poe sensing our intention, aimed another grenade in our direction, purposed to lead to our destruction when the grenade rapidly altered it’s course.

My heart stilled for Domonic had impossibly connected to the force, mentally taking control of the grenade flinging it across the ballroom in the direction of a window.

To my horror, Jessikia kicked Domonic and knocked him to the floor, her foot on the flat of his back. The grenade dropped in front of my Aunt Lyra and Senator Apolin and Arbo’s wives. It exploded, instantly killing three of the First Order’s finest peacocks.

I was oddly indifferent at the death of my Aunt. My worry for Ben and Domonic eclipsed any faint echo of care I had for her.

Phasma charged, blaster in hand prepared to take out the Resistance fighter. She aimed a shot as she ran towards Dameron, unleashed in her fury.

Dameron ducked down and the shot hit General Quinn straight in the heart.

Wexley fired on Phasma, sending the Parnasses Warrior to the ground with a resounding thud.

Anger flooded Hux at the death of his long time friend and he shot recklessly at Wexley. The large man bled to death from the multiple bullets Hux left in his chest.

Hux crouched beside Aron and the two clasp hands.

“Come on let’s get him out of here.” Aron motioned to Ben and Hux nodded his assent. They lifted Ben’s body as stormtroopers flooded the room.

Poe and Jessika were the sole rebels left, their only leverage was Domonic pinned to the floor. The two looked at each other, weapons facing the crowd of soldiers and socialites.

Jessika pulled out another grenade and before she could hurl it Domonic mentally pulled it out of her hands and it dropped to the floor, exploding inches from his face.

“Kriff!” Jessika swore.

Pain seared through me in sympathy, I was terrified for Domonic. His signature was faint but his eyes were bleeding out and I knew in an instant that he had forever lost his sight.

With anger I stole Hux’s blaster from his side and with clear determination my fingers gripped it’s metal, aiming straight for the heart of Jessika Pava. The hate burned through my veins as the bullets from my blaster rendered her lifeless. I would never forgive the Resistance. The blood of my grandfather boiled inside of me.

Poe screamed, “No!!!” He should suffer with the loss of his lover, he had forever marred mine.

He then let loose three more grenades not caring who was hurt, causing a whirl of of smoke and more more broken bodies. When the smoke thinned out it was evident that he had escaped through a hidden door on the side of the ballroom.

Jesely Persu committed her greatest treachery yet and led the rebel murderer to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you!
> 
> I know Kylo losing his hand has been done in other fics but I needed him incapacitated so that Rey would be forced to act without his influence.  
> Plus it will affect his mindset.
> 
> Black Squadron I'm sorry.
> 
> If you still like me after this I'm on Twitter as AnneAnna.


	11. If We Could Rule The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. 
> 
> Uncle Namial slaps Rey and Amelia
> 
> Kylo and Rey strip through the bond. I tried to be mindful of the mature rating but I probably pushed the boundary a little. It's still relatively tame compared to explicit fics. 
> 
> Update on the strip scene. It is now definitely an E scene containing some self pleasuring.
> 
> Domonic is now permanently blind.
> 
> The attack is discussed and the Resistance is referred to as terrorists.
> 
> Thank you as always for your support. 
> 
> I'm really trying to do a different take on Rey's dance with the darkside so we'll see how that goes.

**  
Naboo Theed Hospital 30 ABY POV Kylo **

I spent the next three months in the Rehabilitation Ward of Theed Hospital, three months away from my master, my ship and my mission. I should have been furious yet this break from reality was pleasurable because of the presence of Rey.

Rey’s attention was faithful to her brother and I. Daily she would read to us and tend to our needs, nightly we'd exchange kisses as long as we were safe from prying eyes.

It was easy to hide our relationship amidst the chaos, for Theed Hospital was flooded with First Order and centrist victims; the guest list of the party had been over six hundred. Eighty people had died the day of the attack and over one hundred were wounded. The grenades had wreaked havoc, but Namial Persu’s tongue against the Resistance wreaked more.

Namial Persu and his silver tongue had turned the “Engagement Attack” into the best propaganda since Janyor painted his painting during the Clone Wars. Namial came across as the grieving widower whose “son” had lost his sight due to those terrorist Resistance rebels.

The attack was portrayed as unprovoked against innocent civilians and politicians. No mention of the Military presence at the party was made. Petty Officer Thanisson, General Brendol Hux, Captain Cardinal, Captain Phasma, and General Quinn and the seven other soldiers who died simply vanished on all reports. Only sympathetic victims were listed.

Fortunately for Hux and I everyone was too distracted by the attack to look into why Brendol and Cardinal died in the first place.

The Resistance was viewed as uncivilized and brutal. Appeals were made to the Galactic Senate to keep the Resistance in check and many populist senators turned their financial support and friendship away from the First Order’s only real enemy. I could only imagine the impact it had on my mother.

But my mother’s tribe was responsible for the loss of my hand and despite receiving a cybernetic implant, I knew my body would never be the same. I vowed revenge on Dameron. He would pay mightily.

Rey was vigilant in her care and soon included all of the victims in her visitation rounds.

This was excellent for Rey as many First Order families found her practical kindness charming building relationships that would serve her well when she ascended into her role.

To say Palpatine was displeased would be an understatement.

He absolutely railed at me for being bested by a Resistance scum like Poe Dameron.

I didn't tell Rey about the round of force lightning he put me through as punishment. It put my recovery behind by several weeks, burning my body to the point of blood and tears.

Palpatine had lost several of his best men and his apprentice was harmed. He ordered a full scale attack on the defiant Hays Minor.

Palpatine with the help of Namial also made a very cruel decision; they left Domonic blinded.

I had felt the light in Domonic, it had shimmered in the air and Palpatine was right in his assessment that Domonic had the potential to rise to greatness in the force.

However now without his eyesight the teen was no longer a recruitment target. The positive light had been stolen from him and he walked in fragility.

Domonic’s whole visage was heavily scarred, his sacrifice had stolen more than his sight and Rey wept many tears for the fate of her brother. For Rey was not a simpleton and a few weeks after the attack when I had been removed from the Bacta tank Rey asked,

“Domonic’s my brother isn't he?””

Rey was sitting beside me and I clasped her hand with mine, “ Yes.”

“How long have you known?”She asked quietly.

I swallowed, “Since that weekend.” I hoped she would not ask more for it heavily weighed on my mind that I had not protected Domonic.

She asked no more questions but caressed my new implant slowly as if she would break it.

“”I’ll never forgive the Resistance for what they did to him and to you.” Rey swore, hatred and anger encompassing her soul. The darkness was rising within her, Palpatine would be pleased.

But then I wondered if I really had the same desire to establish her fidelity to the dark side. Part of what made Rey so beautiful was her heart. Marring that would certainly make her powerful, a queen of the dark.

Lust and sex would surely happen, my carnal needs would be met.

But the love and acceptance Rey had for me breathed life into my broken soul. She was everything good and the only thing that held me from losing my self to the darkness completely. My sense of morality clung to hers.

Perhaps a Dark Queen is not what I truly craved.  
****

**Naboo 31 ABY POV Rey**

It had been a year since the attack. A year reading books and fetching items for my sightless brother. A year placing salve on the wounds on Domonic's face that never seemed to really heal. A year watching a once cheerful boy, sob through his mouth because he had no eyes to cry with.

One year for the blood of Jessika Pava’s death and my hatred of the Resistance to imprint themselves on my soul.

I could feel it, the darkness before me tempting me with it’s promises of revenge. Revenge against the Resistance, against Dameron, against Uncle Namial.

I had given in once by killing Jessika. It was inevitable that I give in again. The power and hate was so tempting. I knew now why Kylo had so freely turned to the dark. It promised release from being weak and allowed him to take control.

Someday I would be Empress and I would wrest control from those who’d wronged me.

*****

Amelia, Domonic and I had been left to the care of Grandma Dorme and Aunt Sylla. Aunt Sylla was kinder than Aunt Lyra, keeping critical thoughts to herself. But Aunt Sylla seemed distracted and the dark circles under her eyes bespoke a large burden.

Jesely had disappeared with Dameron on that fateful night and never returned. To align herself with the Resistance had been to declare hatred for her very family.

Amelia and I were much closer now. Maybe it was the death of her mother, Domonic’s blindness, her assault, we now had a relationship where we spoke freely and I opened up and told her all.

Domonic on the other hand had lost something significant that day and even the revelation that we were brother and sister did nothing to bridge the distance.

“I am useless Rey, I was nothing as Namial’s son and I am nothing as the blind grandson of Palpatine. Not even the Resistance would want me.” He said bitterly.

“I want you Domonic.” I protested.

“Yes, because you were lonely just like me. But now you have Ben and you’ll rule the Galaxy. You won’t have time for me,” Domonic complained.

“I’ll always have time for you.” I swore devotedly, tears running down my cheeks.

“We’ll see.” Domonic whispered.

*****

Kylo had been sent to the Finalizer after a time of healing. I missed him terribly.

Kylo and I didn’t deliberately access the bond but Kylo refused to block it anymore. The other night we’d both engaged in some rather scandalous activity.

Kylo appeared maskless with a white undershirt and black pants. I stood before him in my pajama shorts and a white top. I hadn’t taken my bra off yet as I had just ran down to the kitchen for a snack.

I could tell that Kylo was enjoying the sight of my long legs. So without warning I took it a step further and took my shorts off.

His pupil’s dilated and his face broke into a grin.

Then wonder of wonders he returned the favour by removing his shirt.

I had seen his chiseled Abs at fourteen but I had a whole new level of appreciation for them now. I longed to place my hands on his chest and feel his bare tant skin. However we had agreed no making out through the bond in case the Emperor sensed it.

However there was nothing wrong with taking our clothes off. If the other person was there then so be it.

I took my white T-shirt off and Kylo stifled a groan. I was wearing a little pink bra and Kylo’s eyes immediately were drawn to it.

He then ever so slowly shucked his pants and I saw his lean muscled calves on full display. Once again, seeing them at seventeen was completely different. My feelings now were entwined with our emotional connection.

I could imagine what it would be like to straddle Kylo and his legs entangle with mine. Intoxicating and sweet.

No one had ever seen my breasts before and I was suddenly shy knowing Kylo had more experience than I. Yet he was staring at me, almost willing me to bare myself and be free.  
I slowly unclasped my bra displaying my hardened nipples. I could imagine Kylo's hands touching them and I flushed.

As my bra fell to the floor, Kylo let out a huge moan and I was acutely aware of the bulge in his pants.

Kylo followed my line of sight and practically ripped his underwear off.

He was enormous down there, and I wondered what it would be like when we finally came together. I didn’t see how he could possibly fit. His shaft was tempting me. I wanted to touch him, to feel his sensitive skin under my hand.

He only smirked when that thought came to me.

Standing there, gazing skin to skin, I knew that there was nothing I wanted more than Kylo Ren and that with his eyes dilated as his fingers gripped his shaft, he felt the same. He slowly pumped, gradually increasing. I in turn was drenched and my fingers felt my point. I touched myself, imagining his inside of me as I moved in cohesion with him. We finally climaxed together and the vibrations of pleasure made me crave him so much.

***  
Our “family gathering” was composed of Uncle Namial, Aunt Sylla, Uncle Nestor, Amelia, Tage, Domonic, Kylo, Aron and I. Grandmother Dorme stayed to her room of course. The frail woman resented our extended stay in her home I knew but only came out for a brief dinner where all that came out of her mouth were the words “Yes” and “No”.

The only one of us Dorme would ever talk to was Domonic after the accident. Every Thursday she would visit his room for an hour and read. Nothing controversial, nothing “Republic” but simple stories of Naboo in another life.

I wondered what my Grandmother Dorme’s real story was, I was acute enough to notice that she was being kept from me and for a purpose.

Someday I would discover the truth.

Today though I wondered what the gathering was about.

Kylo and Tage had entered our sitting room. It took a great deal of restraint not to launch myself into my lover’s arms.

Aron equally showed restraint although I know he and Tage had met up on occasion, having more freedom with their age.

My Uncle Namial began smoothly, “It’s been a year since the attack, I think it’s time that we move forward. The Emperor and I have spoken, Rey and Kylo will marry in a year and at that time Amelia and Armitage shall marry as well- “

“No!” Amelia exclaimed with a vengeance. “You can’t do that to me, to Aron, to Tage. Look what you did to Jesley.”

“Hold your tongue you brat.” Uncle Namial’s scolded his daughter with a slap across the mouth. “Clearly you need a lesson in manners and obedience, maybe you should spend a weekend with the Knights of Ren and realize how lucky you are to be marrying Armitage.”

The room was quiet as a pin. We knew my Uncle’s threat was real and I could only imagine how damaged Amelia would be after such a weekend.

I was tired of this, tired of the lies, the cruelty, the games. I felt the anger of the darkness stroke my soul and so with boldness I said, “No!”

Rage contorted my Uncle Namial’s feature’s as he turned to me. “No, who are you scavenger to make such a demand?” His eyes bulged and his fist shook. No one ever contested my uncle and he slapped my face as well.

I could feel the wrath of Kylo from across the room, ready to strike on my defense but I shook my head slightly. This my battle, not his.

“I am Rey Palpatine, Future Empress of the Galaxy and within a year I will be ruling while you will simply be a manipulative peon. I would suggest you remember that.” My cold voice warned. My body was shaking in fear but I would not let this monster continue his games.

“Why you ungrateful -” Uncle Namial started but was interrupted by the ever silent Nestor,

“Let them make their own decisions of who to love and who to marry. We’ve controlled enough of their lives. Let them have this.”

I was shocked as Uncle Nestor never crossed his brother. I could feel Aron look at his dad with something akin to gratefulness.

“Have you forgotten dear brother your part in this story.” Uncle Namial raged.

“I’ve forgotten nothing and this story has cost me my sister and now my daughter so I suggest you listen to your future Empress.” Uncle Nestor hissed.

Uncle Namial straightened himself and looked me in the eye, “You may be the future Empress, but you are far from free. I would remember that little scavenger.”

With that my Uncle strolled out of the room.

I wasn’t entirely sure whether I had won that battle or not. I had a feeling that there was a war ahead of me.


	12. Love Always Comes With A Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for your continued support. I really hope you are enjoying this fic.
> 
> Secondly I lost a few subscribers last time which surprised me as I really thought chopping off Kylo's hand would have turned people off more than a half hearted strip tease. But everyone is entitled to their likes and dislikes and I want to respect that.
> 
> So I am going to warn you that if it feels organic to Rey and Ben's relationship in the future, this fic could end up being explicit. I am not going to write smut for the sake of smut but if I feel like being descriptive in describing their sex, I probably will. I will tag appropriately and have now added a tag that says rating may change. 
> 
> I do really appreciate you all and thank you for investing your time in this story!!

  
****

**The Finalizer 31 ABY POV Kylo**

It was less than a year, less than a year until our engagement would be announced and the wedding of the Galaxy could be planned. The anticipation carried me through tedious staff meetings, treacherous training techniques, and secretive yet deadly raids on planets. In addition Starkiller Base was finally underway. When complete we would finally declare war on the Galaxy and wipe out Hosnian Prime, still the center of New Republic Democracy.

One day in the middle of yet another Supreme Council meeting, Palpatine demanded my attention. I couldn’t help but notice that Namial Persu was in a rare form with smiles up his sleeve.

“Kylo Ren,” The Emperor hissed. “It is time to talk about your payment.”

“My payment?” I said perplexed but a sensation of fear tinged my mind.

“Your payment for the hand of my granddaughter. Apparently the two of you have become rather attached. I think it is only fair that you pay a price to wed my heir.” The oil was thick in Palpatine’s voice.

The blood drained from my face. All of my officers were stone faced although I almost thought I saw a twinge of sympathy from Hux.

“And what is your price my Lord.” I said gulping while anger twisted inside me. Aron’s prediction had come to pass. Palpatine was aware of our true feelings towards each other and was going to force our hands for his benefit.

“You are getting part of my family, it is only fair that I have part of yours - or rather all of yours. Find your uncle, your mother and your father. Their blood will be the price you pay for your bride. Killing them will seal the darkness within you and then you will be fit to rule alongside my grandaughter.” Glee reigned in Palpatine’s voice.

A emotional firestorm stirred my soul.

Then Palpatine’s projection turned to the council.

“Don’t you think gentleman and ladies, that my price is fair?”

“But of course Master, Luke Skywalker and his sister should have died years ago.” Pryde said with smile. I’d always hated him.

“And Han Solo is a worthless Rebel Scum.” Parnadee said with a bite. Traitors all of them.

“And Kylo my dear apprentice, “ Palpatine said. “You have until Rey’s nineteenth birthday or a Knight of Ren will be my granddaughter's bride. We do have your DNA after all.”

Fear and anger ragged in my soul. Luke, I could easily murder, for he had tried to take my life. But my mother and my father were another story. Yes I loathed them, but to kill them. I wasn’t sure that I could easily end either with a sword. But to lose Rey was unthinkable, especially to another. A violent jealousy burned within me. No one could ever have Rey but me, no one.

“Well, it’s settled then my apprentice. If you have not killed the last Jedi as well as your father and mother in the next eighteen months then I am afraid my boy, you will simply have to step aside.” Palpatine smirked.

Namial looked positively delighted and it took every ounce of self control I possessed to stop myself from snapping his neck in two.

I left the meeting in a hurricane, no one daring to utter a word to me. I entered my quarters and lit my sword for I was angry with a violence unknown. I was being manipulated and controlled and could lose the very thing I cherished the most.

My hands trembled as I tore through the walls of my quarters, leaving a trail of smoke and burnt metal. Every stroke at my walls was a stroke against Palpatine. Every hateful thought, every wrong that he had done against me was poured into my outburst.

I was in a frenzy and by the time I finished my quarters were no more. I had broken them to pieces, a reflection of my soul.

My mother and father’s faces weighed on my consciousness as did Rey’s. There was no way I could win this round without paying an unimaginable price.

**Arkanis 31 ABY POV Rey**

My Uncle Namial had summoned me to Arkanis. I finally ventured into my Aunt Sylla and Uncle Nestor’s home four years after my rescue. Domonic and Amelia had stayed behind with Grandma Dorme. Amelia promised to look after Domonic as much as he would allow.

The sprawling mansion was not far from Scaparus Port and we ate a diet heavy of fish and jogan fruit. The rain was dreadful, Naboo had been much more pleasant. The worst part though was waiting for the hammer to fall. Even Aunt Sylla was on pins and needles and Uncle Nestor’s cigarra habit increased significantly. We waited for a week before Uncle Namial showed.

For I knew, this was no innocent visit. I was going to pay a price for my rebellion. I could feel it in the thick humidity.

Aron was summoned too, worry lines creasing his pretty face.

The day Uncle Namial finally arrived, Aron and I sat side by side in a Library full of the Galaxy’s classics. I was a little surprised to see a text by Jolee Bindo, the notorious Gray Jedi in the stacks. Even my Uncle Nestor seemed to have his secrets.

My Uncle Namial’s smile was far too pleasant. I had seen it in negotiations before he would inform the other party of the price they had to pay to keep the peace. Planets had lost their freedom while that smile stayed plastered on my Uncle’s face. I could feel Aron trembling in his chair.

“My dear nephew and my dear niece, apparently both of you are quite swayed by romantic love. I mean Aron my dear you were even willing to turn your back on the First Order for it. Such a shame as Brendol and Cardinal were good men.”

Aron paled, aware that my Uncle could have him hanged in an instant for his role in the men’s murders. Kylo had shared with me about the nature of Brendol and Cardinal’s deaths and his true role. This was beyond bad.

Still my Uncle kept smiling.

“And Rey don’t pretend you are not attached to Kylo for Thannison was extremely distraught at your deceptiveness. The Emperor was quite disappointed in your blatant disrespect for marriage with how quickly you were willing to jump in bed with his apprentice.”

Kriff, I had not only broken Thannison’s heart before he died, I had exposed my relationship with Kylo leaving both of us vulnerable.

My Uncle Namial held a silver vial in his hand,“Do you know what this Rey?” he asked with a smile.

Aron and I looked at each other mystified.

“I thought not," My uncle chuckled and explained. “It’s DNA, Kylo Ren’s DNA. It makes it entirely possible for you to have a child with someone other than Kylo and simply have the child genetically modified to be both Solo and Palpatine.”

Every cell in my body stilled. My Uncle was threatening me with a cost that would shatter my existence. I could not, would not marry any but Kylo.

“What do you want?” Aron growled.

“My dear nephew, how rude of you to assume that I wanted something. But now that you mentioned it, there is something. It really would be in both of your interests to assist me.” Uncle Namial’s smile let us know.

If Aron refused to help, he along with Tage could be implicated in the deaths of Brendol and Cardinal, if I refused, I would lose Kylo and be sold off to another man. The games my Uncle played broke hearts in two.

“I’m sending both of you to Hays Minor.” My uncle commanded. “You will pose as brother and sister and infiltrate the Resistance cell that is unfortunately growing there. For some reason the natives are a little restless after we poached their mines. You will earn their trust and find the location of their main cell. “

“We could die.” Aron feebly protested.

“Dameron knows both of our faces!” I said as fear flooded me.

“Dameron is not there nor your traitorous sister. The cell is small and actively looking for members. You two joining it will be so much more informative then simply interrogating the Rebel scum. Failure on your parts will mean exactly what you think it will, a very unhappy ending for both of you.” The smile had fled my Uncle’s face and true evil appeared.

I hated him. I despised him so, failing to notice the red sparks that trembled on my fingertips.

“And how will we will find this cell?” I asked through gritted teeth.

My Uncle was all smiles at my enforced compliance.

“There’s a girl there who will prove most useful. Her name is Rose, Rose Tico.”


	13. A Needle In A Haystack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me:)
> 
> No trigger warnings.
> 
> I promise to update at least once a week between now and New Year's but it may be slightly unpredictable.

****

**  
Finalizer 31 ABY POV Kylo **   
  


Despair had overtaken me and I spent the next two months setting up spies to scour the galaxy for news of my mother, father and Uncle. So far the silence was deafening.

Perhaps this elimination of my past was a long time coming. My parents had never loved me or cared for anything beyond their own ambitions. My mother’s ambitions were not that different from mine, she wanted to rule the Galaxy as well, just under the guise of a so-called democracy that benefited the Core Worlds and the MidRim.

My father only cared to be free and roam the galaxy as a smuggler. He could never give me a home because he had none. Han Solo had always been afraid of me and it turns out he had good reason too. I would be the smuggler’s undoing.

I would kill them all if that was the price it took to keep my beloved. I knew it would plunge me deeper into the dark and closer to the vision of the cold Sith throne but what other choice did I have. I would rather have Rey in the dark than not at all.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

Armitage Hux entered my recently repaired room. He was stiff and cold and with an unsuccessful attempt to be polite said,

“I’m not here on my own accord, but at the request of someone else.”

I paid attention, feeling that he must have a message from Aron regarding Rey.

“Go on.” I said.

I could tell that whatever Hux had to share was not pleasant. Armitage rarely shared emotion and I had never been his confidant nor he mine but he was sweating and had a nervous twitch.

“Aron and Rey….Aron and Rey..” Armitage started twice, the word’s escaping him.

“Aron and Rey what?” I demanded, highly concerned with his hesitancy.

Armitage gulped and finally finished his statement, “They’ve been forced to go undercover on Hays Minor to infiltrate the Resistance upon penalty of, well of our deaths if they fail.”

I thought I had exuded all of my anger out in my room but obviously not as I shoved Armitage to a wall with all my might and roared “What!”

The innocent Armitage snarled “You ignorant Sith, let me go, I am doing you a favor or rather Aron a favor, you’re not the only First Order officer in love. I didn’t have to tell you but Aron begged me. I should have kept my kriffin’ mouth shut you uncouth darksider.”

Reason hit me and I let Armitage go who proceeded to glare at me.

“I’m just a little upset.” I said sheepishly.

“Clearly and how do you think I feel?” Armitage uttered and mumbled rubbing his neck, “I swear if Aron wasn’t so protective of Rey you’d be the next to go.”

“So what do we do?” I asked annoyed. For this was preposterous, Aron and Rey would surely be killed. Hays Minor was a war zone and both the Resistance and the First Order would spare no mercy with their lives.

“Well unless we can single handedly take out Palpatine, the Knights of Ren, Namial and most of the Supreme Council there is nothing we can do.” Armitage snapped and added, “We are walking around with target’s on our back ourselves.”

I sighed and sat down, motioning for Armitage to sit down too. “Well at this rate we will have to take over the First Order or we will die.”

Armitage sighed, “I’m well aware that this is a game of take over or be taken down, my father taught me well but in the meantime we need to protect our respective lovers, Namial hasn’t even allowed them to let Captain Wolstenholme know they are there.”

If I hadn’t just destroyed my quarters, I would rip these to shreds.

“Where are they now?” I growled.

“On route to Hays Minor.” Hux grimaced and added,” Why do you feel like taking a trip, I think someone would notice, it’s at least three days away.”

I hated, absolutely hated that Hux was right. If I left, I would likely draw out even more ire from my Master. Even the bond wasn’t safe with Palpatine continuously searching my head.

“If anything happens to Rey I swear I will tear Namial Persu to shreds.” I pounded my fist to the wall causing another hole.

“Could you please kindly find some other way of dealing with your temper besides destroying my ship?” Hux moaned and added, “Don’t you have your family to kill.”

“Yes.” I huffed.

“Well, if you promise not to harm me, I could perhaps be of assistance, after all you did help me eliminate my father.” Hux offered stiffly.

I really didn’t want Hux’s help as killing Brendol had only added to this mess but I had little choice in the matter at this point.

“Fine, tell me what you know.” I said ungraciously.

“Well apparently your father,” Hux began, “is currently wanted by the new leader of the Hutt Cartel and they have a rather interesting history together.”

This information surprised me but I wasn’t sure how it helped. I really didn't care for Hutts.

Hux continued at my raised eyebrows. “They know Han Solo’s in the Outer Rim, but not exactly sure where. Qi’ra used to work with Maul so I’m sure she’ll have no problems assisting you if you have the same goal.”

“Who the hell is Qi’ra” I asked puzzled.

Hux laughed self satisfied at my lack of knowledge, “One of our greatest Ladies of Crime and apparently the ex lover of your father.”

****  
 **Otomok System 31 ABY POV Rey**

I was cold, very, very cold. Not just chilly but consumed by the cold to the point that I felt it from my toes to my scalp with an unpleasant bite.

Nobody had warned me that Hays Minor was one gigantic ball of ice. Aron wasn’t faring any better. The fashionista and political genius was not an outdoors man and shivered besides me as we wandered the frigid streets of Orwan Port.

“I hate this.” Aron growled through gritted teeth.

“We are almost at the Cantina.” I hissed.

“Ten years working for the First Order as an Intergalactic Spy and I am now being reduced to waiting tables. This is thrilling.” my cousin complained.

“Would you prefer pretty boy to work in the mines? Trust me Aron this will be nothing compared to the days I spent scavenging in the desert.” I replied.

“I can’t even imagine.” Aron shuddered.

We were headed to a Cantina that was frequented apparently by both First Order officers and Resistance Spies. We had no contacts for either but after a month of no progress we needed to do something. We could only sit in our third rate hotel and eat terrible food for so long.

So yesterday I had the brilliant idea of using a mind trick that I saw a Jedi perform in a holovid on the owner of the Cantina to get Aron and I hired. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view, it worked. Aron and I now had jobs in a place that was barely breathing.

Orwan Port was full of people but they all moved around with ghosts in their eyes. The First Order had been here for years but apparently their mining operations had increased lately and the locals hadn’t liked it. Additionally there was the Stormtrooper Program.

I was under the impression that most Outer Rim Worlds were more than happy to have their children join the Stormtrooper program as a means to abate poverty. But apparently not everyone appreciated the free care and training.

Hays Minor, overrun with poverty illogically resented the assistance. I would have given anything for a full belly and a real bed to sleep on as a child so it was difficult for me to understand.

The result of Hays Minor’s rebellion was frequent bombings and attacks on the Central Ridge Mining Company. Several Ore Diggers had already been destroyed, slowing down mining production.

The First Order would retaliate by cutting salaries to the miners and imposing tighter restrictions on citizens. The result was a poverty that made the lower levels of Coruscant look magnificent. There were dead bodies lining the street, frozen in the ice cold. Even the temperature could not remove the stink.

We finally made it to the Cantina and Aron and I entered the dull building, shaking snow off of our boots.

The place was crowded as poverty and desperation always lead to drinking and a blond humanoid girl around my age approached us. “You are?”

“The new help.” I said, aware that with our trimmed nails and clean clothing we still looked too rich in spite of our slummy jumpsuits.

The girl raised her eyebrows and asked “What did you all run away from the Core? You two stick out like a sore thumb. We don’t need anyone with your pedigree. Beside’s,” the girl gestured to two patrons swinging at each other, “there’s no way you would be able to handle this.”

I might have spent the past five years in the Core but I was still a remnant of the desert and so with a survivors instinct I acted.

I went over to the two patrons and in a flash grabbed both of their blasters from their belts and pointed the barrels at their heads. Both men stared, completely caught off guard.

The chatter in the bar halted completely as everyone gawked at me. The one patron dared to step forward. I kept one blaster on the other patron and shot this man’s belt off, causing his pants to fall. He shivered and hastily grabbed his pants, fleeing from the scene. The other man departed as well with a hasty glance at me. I still had their blasters in my hands.

A friend of theirs charged towards Aron who used his First Order training to elegantly flip the man over. Even in combat my cousin was pretty.

Neither one of us noticed the hooded figure in the corner watching us with great interest.

The girl was still staring at me and I folded my arms over my chest.

“I’m no core world snot.” I said in my best scavenger hiss.

“Apparently not.” The girl smirked and said “Welcome to our Cantina. My name is Tallie, Tallie Lintra.”

“Hey, Paige!” Tallie hollered to someone in the back, “get some aprons we got new blood.”

“Can this one do dishes?” Tallie gestured at Aron.

“Yes.” Aron said through gritted teeth. He was hating every minute of this.

A pretty humanoid girl with a fresh face and dark hair handed Aron and I aprons.

“I'm Paige Tico!” She stuck her hand out and smiled.

I looked at Aron. Miracle of miracles we may have just found the Resistance cell.

They had no idea what we were capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are on a journey trust it. 
> 
> Han did not cheat on Leia.
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter but it will get far more exciting next time. 
> 
> Next chapter will have more Reylo, I promise.
> 
> It will also have Rose who might just challenge our First Order Rey.


	14. Walking A Thin Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrons will grab at Rey's behind.
> 
> Rey and Kylo have sex about half way through this chapter. 
> 
> This is my first real sex scene so please be kind.

**  
Otomok System 32 ABY POV Rey.**

Ten years ago I imagined that my eighteen birthday would go by unnoticed and uncelebrated. It would be just another day on the desert sands with little hope or future. 

Four years ago, I assumed that I would have a lavish ball with flowers and music and I would meet the man I would marry, hoping he was a handsome prince.

Today on my eighteenth I was listening to two First Order Junior Officers complain about Paige Tico’s cooking in a dead end Cantina on an Ice Planet. 

It had been decided at some point that I would be the one to wait on the Junior Officers whenever they came. Tallie and Paige were never able to disclose their hatred for who they considered invaders. Tallie would even go so far as to spit in their food. 

Gretcha, the owner of this fine establishment was more interested in credits than politics and as long as I could look pretty and smile, I was the First Order Hostess.

Unfortunately I hadn’t realized how much ass grabbing would happen at first until the patrons realized that my “brother” was in the back room.

Aron at some point in his Intergalactic spy career acquired a syndicate tattoo symbol. He refused to disclose the how and the where but he would flash that symbol in front of First Order faces and suddenly I was treated with utmost dignity.

“You know,” Tallie said to me one day after a mess of officers had left. “We just can’t figure you two out.” 

Well that was obvious. Tallie and Paige as well as their boyfriends Stomeroni and Nodin were all polite, funny, and charming but held everything in check. They clearly did not trust us.

Aron grumbled at first at our job but he was a man who knew how to adapt and developed banter with Stom and Nod. Paige and Tallie were warm towards me and also had my back when any patron got frisky.

But we knew that they were hiding something and they knew we were too.

I’d lived five years with a man who could be polite to your face while secretly plotting your demise. I liked Tallie, Paige, Stom and Nod on a superficial level, but in my heart of hearts I despised them. 

They stood for everything I’d lost and our banter and kitchen smiles would not change that.

And then, then I met Rose Tico. A short little spitfire who burned everything she cooked but was great at fixing anything mechanical. 

The First Order contingency even borrowed Rose a few times to fix technical issues with equipment although I am sure she had other things in mind when she helped them.

Rose was also incredibly observant and she had watched Aron show off his forearm again and joined Tallie and I.

“How?” Rose demanded.

“How what?” I asked clueless.

“How does your brother have a Black Sun tattoo?” Rose asked, keeping her piercing gaze on me.

I had only heard whispers of the Black Sun organization. They were a deadly crime organization that had been around for millennium and to the this day interacted heavily with the Hutts, WarBirds and even the dreaded Yuuzhan Vong.

I had heard rumours that they were influential in the First Order but I had very little proof. But as to how my cousin had a tattoo, I was clueless. Aron was a man of mystery. 

“I don’t know.” I answered honestly. Rose continued to stare at me as if I was holding something back.

“You’re a good waitress Rey, the patrons like you, but if you mess with my family or my friends, I’ll hurt you.” Rose threatened.

“I would -’ I started to protest fighting the darkness rising. I wanted to slap Rose with a passion and teach her to hold her tongue. 

Rose put her hand up, “We know you are Pro - First Order, we can tell by the way you treat the officers, as if they were actually important. But you have to understand,” Rose turned and looked at me straight in the eye, “The First Order killed my parents, stole my brother to be a stormtrooper and has made a complete and utter wreck of my homeworld. I will do whatever it takes to take them down so don’t stand in my way.” Rose warned and marched off.

I must have looked shocked because Tallie turned and said, “She lost both of her parents in a mine explosion seven years ago and she and Paige have been on the streets since. You can’t imagine what it would be like to live in this hellhole like this alone as a child, she’s a survivor.”

Maybe it was the look on Rose’s face, the fact she’d lost her parents, the fact she was a survivor but there was something about her rousing speech that pierced through my tough skin. Rose's words reminded me that we were both fighting to survive even if it was on opposite sides of the war. 

I almost felt empathy, an emotion I could not afford to carry.

I had walked in Rose’s shoes, far more than I wanted to admit.

****

That evening Aron had to stay late for clean up and the handsome Stom walked me home as twilight descended upon the city.

It was not a safe place for any woman, even one as fierce as me.

I decided that I would put my force mind tricks to work and prodded on the unsuspecting man. It took focus but as we wandered through the filth of the streets I gathered a few strands.

Stod, Tallie, and Nod had been sent here to help Paige and Rose. They had plans but I couldn't go deeper without rousing suspicion. There was a definite distrust of Aron and I which was no surprise. 

As Stom escorted me I felt another presence, one that I hadn’t in almost six months. And the presence was currently raging with jealousy.

Not wishing Stom to die just yet I said hastily, “I’m alright, thank you so much for keeping me safe.”

“With pleasure, you sure you’re okay?” Stom asked glancing around as a group of drunken men rounded the corner.

Kylo was absolutely seething at this point so I smiled and said, “Perfectly, thanks again!”

Stom raised his eyebrows and shook his head but waved good bye and left me in the street.

Within seconds I felt two strong arms greedily embrace my waist.

“Who was that?” Kylo hissed in my ear and I was pleased to see that he was helmetless and in civilian clothes.

I sighed of course, I wouldn’t get a standard greeting from my jealous lover. I was thrilled however at the touch of his hands on my waist.

“No one. Just someone I work with who was keeping me safe which you should appreciate.” I said sticking my finger in his chest, Kylo looked embarrassed at this.

“ Are you going to stand here pouting or properly say hello to me and explain what you are doing here?” I demanded.

A wicked gleam came into Kylo’s eyes. “Define properly? And as for what I am doing here, I’m on my way to Hutt Space. But first,” Kylo’s hand came up to my chin and cupped it, “I need to wish someone a happy birthday.”

Kylo’s look was greedy and I could feel his arousal and longing through the force. My own arousal stirred and a longing birthed within. 

Kylo’s face smacked of satisfaction as he read my mind and I could feel the heat flood my cheeks. I suddenly felt very shy.

Kylo caressed my cheek very slowly, “Take me to your room, Mesh’la.” 

Every woman likes to be told they are beautiful and I tugged Kylo up a set of rickety stairs to the two bedroom flat that Aron and I occupied. It was bare with only necessities but it was home for the time being and much preferable to my walker on Jakku.

Kylo let me place my things down and then gently lifted me up in his arms.

“I’m dirty,'' I protested feebly. 

“And I only have one night before I'm meeting my Knights so please.” Kylo whined and pressed his lips against mine.

Kylo then gently set me down on the bed and sat next to me.

He titled my chin up with his hands and looked at me, “I want this more than anything, but only if you do.” 

I nodded knowing exactly what he was asking but still said.

“Will we get in trouble for this?” 

Kylo sighed, “Honestly probably yes.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don't see how it could get much worse though, he grumbled, "I’m on a hopeless mission to kill my parents and you are attempting to break into a Resistance cell with the prettiest boy in the galaxy on this hell hole icecube.” 

I swatted him and said, “My pretty boy cousin has been fairly protective.”

“A fact for which I am most grateful.” Kylo said and bent down to kiss me. 

There was an urgency in his touch and he deftly started unbuttoning my top even as his tongue carrassed mine. I tugged on his shirt and he removed it allowing me to feel the broad expanse of his muscled chest. His skin was warm beneath my touch and I barely noticed it when my shirt fell to floor.

Kylo pulled back for a moment and unclasped my bra. His eyes were full of lust as he stared at my breasts. My nipples stiffened beneath his tentative touch yet it sent shivers down my spine.

I wanted, no needed more and the more he rubbed his fingers the more heat in me blazed, craving him inside me.

“Patience, Mesh’la.’ he laughed, “I want you dripping for me.” 

He then placed his fingers beneath my underwear and felt for my tender mound. He placed a finger inside of me rubbing on my clit. The sense of pleasure was automatic, his finger was far better than mine. He smirked and deepened the movement, driving me wild. I moaned and tugged on his pants. 

Keeping a finger inside of me, Kylo used his other hand to remove his pants and underwear.

I appreciated the the length of his long sheath and gingerly touched it resulting in a moan from him. It was soft and hard at the same time.

“More.” he whispered and placed another finger in me. The pressure increased and I felt so high and pleasured.

I grasped his lengthy cock and said, “Please now, inside me.”

Kylo pushed me backwards on the bed and whispered, “This will hurt just a little but then in will get better. Are you ready?”

I nodded and he pulled his fingers out. Kylo suddenly was flush with me and he kept his eyes on my face.

I bit my lip in anticipation as he slid into me. It burned yet felt so complete.

Kylo kept staring as he thrust into my center, his one hand caressing my hip and the other my cheek.

We found a rhythm and the pressure increased. Suddenly a sensation of pleasure shot through my body as Kylo's thrusts sent me into utter oblivion, Even as my toes curled and I moaned I felt Kylo shudder and release into me and we clung to each other.

Our breath was heavy and I was conscious of his skin against my skin. I wanted to stay like this forever and Kylo made no move to release me. 

“I love you.” Kylo whispered holding me.

“I love you too.” I replied, snuggling into his chest.

Suddenly my door flew open and Aron stood on the threshold glaring. 

**  
Otomak System 32 ABY POV Kylo**

I was in an organismic high, Rey leaning into me. I felt utterly complete as her beautiful body was joined with mine. 

My only other experience with sex was nothing compared to this bliss. I wanted more and knew I could never ever give this up. 

Then of course Aron had to show up.

“What the hell do you two think you are doing?” Aron glared as we scrambled to cover ourselves with Rey’s blankets. 

Rey was not easily cowered and replied, “Exactly what you think we are. Kylo is only here for the night, so leave us alone.” 

Aron shook his head , “No, listen, I need Kylo now.”

“Why do you need me?” I demanded, clearly not pleased at this disruption.

Aron grimaced and admitted, “Nod followed me and I may have knocked him out.”

“Aron, are you trying to blow our cover?” Rey snarled.

“Like they really trust us!” Aron bit back. 

“If we don’t get that information about the Resistance’s true location”, Rey started choking up, “Kylo and Tage die.”

“Don’t you think I know that!” Aron yelled.

I stood up despite Aron’s presence and grabbed my clothes. 

“I’ll help you. But we have less than twelve hours.” I promised regretting that my night of pleasure was definitely cut short. 

I knew I had to help though for all of our sakes.

Rey followed suit and sighed. 

We went to the living room where the Resistance operative Nod laid out cold on the couch.

Despite his state of unconsciousness, there was one thought from the man very loud and clear. He had purposely been sent to watch Aron and Rey, taking them out if necessary. 

A man Stom was waiting round the corner as backup in case things got ugly.

Rey and I simultaneously skimmed the man's mind and turned to each other in horror.

There was going to be an explosion tonight and the Orwin Port’s landing port was going to burn - every First Order ship would be no more - including mine. 


	15. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people die.
> 
> Thank you for your support. I hope if you are American that you enjoyed Thanksgiving.

**  
Otomok System POV Rey 32 ABY**

Nod was mercilessly shot as soon as Kylo had finished grazing his mind. His body lay limp on our couch as we started to form a plan. 

There was an unexpected twinge of regret in my heart as I glanced at his still form. Nod had always been nice to me even if he was on the opposite side of the war. I pushed the regret down, you could not afford to be personal in this sort of game. Feelings were a hindrance and only anger would aid. 

“Reinforcements are waiting if things get bad.” Kylo grimaced and added, “and you are not going to like whose involved.” 

I could read his thoughts and my heart sank, “Jesely and Poe are coming,” I said to Aron.

Aron’s face contorted. There had never been a great love between Aron and Jesely. The almost marriage of Jesely and Hux had shattered any possible relationship between the two of them, deep resentment on both sides. 

I knew that it would be very difficult for Aron to take Jesely’s life if need be. At the end of the day family mattered. Perhaps our family was a kriffed up puzzle with jagged edges but Jesely was part of that and she had been victim to Uncle Namial’s schemes as much as the rest of us. I would give my life for Domonic, Aron and Amelia in an instant. Jesely perhaps not, but I don’t think I could extinguish her either. 

Kylo looked at both of us and wisely said “Sometimes we just have to make sacrifices, you may have to kill her for the greater good.”

Aron’s body trembled and he said “Let’s just stop the bomb and hope it doesn’t come to that.”

The three of us bundled up to head to the landing port. Before we left Kylo leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, his breath kissing my tender shell,

“Mesh’la we’ll have more time together later. We are not done making each other sing.”

Heat rose in my body and I could feel the longing stir in my clit. I pressed my lips up to his as an answer and I could hear Aron groan.

“Save it for later lovebirds, we have a mission to do.” Aron scolded.

“You really are a cock blocker, aren’t you.” Kylo griped.

“And you are a horny dark knight who would easily bed my cousin all day long while the galaxy burned so please,” Aron gestured towards the door.

“You’ve never quite reminded me so much of Hux.” Kylo muttered and we all left.

Orwin Port was miniscule in terms of galactic cities and it took us less than twenty minutes to make our way across town. 

We were extremely aware that we were being followed.

The puzzling thing was that it wasn’t just one signature but two. 

I thought back to how over the past few months I had periodically spotted a stranger in the bar, always with a hood covering his face. He never spoke to Tallie, Paige or me but I felt his eyes on my face more than once. 

He was not Resistance, I had gathered that, but there was something familiar about his signature nonetheless.

Kylo and Aron were too intent on getting to the port for me to say anything.

When we arrived at the port it was obvious that some sort of plan was already in motion. The lights were out and darkness prevailed. The stormtroopers guarding the port entrance lay on the ground slaughtered.

Whatever was happening was happening soon.

“Kriff,” Aron muttered.

We pushed past the checkpoint. Kylo and I both used the force to search for the instigators.

“Come on,” Kylo tugged my arm.

We ran into the port, encountering only slain troopers in the pitched blackness. The landing port was never overrun with people but the silence this evening was deafening.

Then somehow through the dark corridors we found ourselves in the heart of the port’s technical system. 

Tallie Lintra and Paige Tico both stood with blasters, guarding Rose as she fiddled with a system. A simple fusion lamp was the sole source of light.

We came to a halt and Aron spoke, holding out his hand to protest as the girls raised their blasters. My hand was gripped around mine, ready to fire when need be.

“If you stop now Rose, we won’t kill you.” Aron loftily promised the girl with fire in her eyes.

Rose snorted in derision. “What a promise, you’ll just imprison me. I knew you two couldn’t be trusted and now you’ve brought a friend it seems.” Rose gestured to Kylo.

“Their friend isn’t just anyone.” An all too familiar voice purred, “It’s Kylo Ren.” 

Only Jesely Persu could purr like that.

Jesely sauntered in along with Stom, Poe and two other male Resistance members. I suddenly realized that we were vastly outnumbered unless Kylo had something up his sleeve.

Paige raised her eyebrows. “As in Kylo Ren, mass murderer and leader of the Knights of Ren. Oh this is good. Such a perfect setup.” The smile on Paige’s face wiped any guilt I might have about murdering her away. I wanted to strangle her pretty face until she choked. My body tensed in expectation for the kills ahead. 

“It’s more than good,” A lazy smile sat on Dameron’s face. Oh I despised the ignorant man. 

“We have Kylo Ren, Rey Palpatine,” Poe’s eyes scanned my figure in an uncomfortable manner and continued “ and Aron Persu who I believe is General Hux’s plaything.”

“Kriff you Dameron.” Aron spat aiming correctly for Dameron’s footwear. 

“Sorry Aron, but I’m already kriffing your sister.” Dameron smirked and Aron blanched. Jesely smiled and slid an arm around Dameron’s waist. Lovely my cousin was not only aiding the enemy she was kriffing them.

“I’m going to disembowel every single one of you.” Kylo threatened in a terrible tone, the veins on his forehead protruding. I knew the anger was seething in him, he was ready to explode. I couldn’t wait for him to act.

Kylo raised his hand to clench at Dameron’s throat and absolutely nothing happened. Kylo looked at his good hand in horror. 

Kylo then attempted to ignite his lightsaber and utterly failed, the crystal barely breathing.

And then I knew. The force had been blocked. Kylo and I were both powerless. 

The smell of defeat hung in the air.

**Otomok System 32 ABY POV Kylo**

We were utterly and completely screwed. There was eight of them and three of us. Without the force I was like a hrosma tiger with no horn or claws. 

Dameron clutched a Crystal in his hand. I recognized it as cortosis, a force blocking material.

The blasters had us caged in. I feared for Rey's life far more than my own. As the granddaughter of Palpatine, there would be no regard for her blood.

“Are we going to kill them?” One of the males snarled.

Poe looked at us all thoughtfully and shook his head. 

“No, they are far too valuable for that. We will capture them and let the General decide after we meet with our Hutt contacts.” 

Great, because in addition to being kidnapped along with the love of my life I was now going to have to face the woman I once referred to as mother. 

Somehow I didn't think killing her was on the table. 

All three of us were cuffed in material that I could tell was made out of Cortosis. It practically burned against my skin.

Rey was trying to be brave, holding her head high. 

Jesely slapped her cuffs on with relish. There was no love lost there.

After we were cuffed, we were dragged along a corridor and I mentally tried to figure out a way to escape.

Jesely, Poe and the males pushed us out across the port and into the freezing night. 

They led us to a small ship several parsecs away from the main port. Our feet crunching over the snow was the only sound I heard.

Suddenly we heard a huge explosion and fire cracked against the planet’s dark sky.

The landing port had been destroyed. My ship was no more.

Distantly I heard running footprints and soon the three girls arrived breathless. 

“That should make it a little more difficult around for the First Order around here.” Poe smirked with glee.

The hatch on the door ship sprang open. A hooded figure descended flanked by two guards. 

“Well done Mr. Dameron, well done.” A surprisingly female voice said. It was one I didn't recognize.

The hood knocked backed and a woman with dark hair and eyes surveyed us as much as possible in the night.

“Where would you like the prisoners?” Dameron asked.

The woman pulled a tiny blaster out of her hand and aimed the blaster straight for me.

“You have a lot to answer for Ben Solo.” The woman snarled but then motioned to her guards.

Who the hell was this woman who clearly knew my identity?

“Ben Solo? As in …” Poe asked, I didn't need the force to sense his evident confusion. Poe couldn't understand how I could possibly be connected to his idol. How little he knew.

“Oh it will all be explained.” The woman waived her hand and added.

“Let's even the odds first though shall we?” 

Suddenly the three males besides Poe were shot dead along with the blond girl. Their blood seeped into the snow as both sides stared in shock.

“Much better.” The woman smiled at Poe Dameron’s horrified face.

“Evidently my dear boy, no one ever warned you not to work with the Hutts."


	16. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Past murder mentioned.
> 
> I am adding a pregnancy tag to this fic. It is not applicable to this chapter but it will be in later ones. Just giving you a fair warning.
> 
> So you will either love or hate this chapter. I'm very curious to know how many people will start reading this without reading the notes and be confused as I am um guilty of skipping pre chapter notes myself.
> 
> If you are reading this and only want a Rey/Ben perspective then feel free to skip this chapter and wait till the next chapter where you will get copious amounts of Reylo. If you are up for an Armitage Hux/Leia Organa POV chapter please read ahead.
> 
> There is some very plot heavy info on our side characters.
> 
> This is a one time POV in this fic but as a writer I hope this provides a little more suspense after our cliff hanger.
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support. I love comments!

**Coruscant 34 ABY POV Armitage Hux**

“Move”, I hissed to the stormtrooper who hauled Ransolm Casterfo along as we dodged through the corridor in Coruscant’s lower level. 

We didn’t have time for the former Senator to drag his feet.

“Can you be a little more gentle, ever?” Domonic sighed as we tried to rush through the streets.

“Gentleness is not part of this agreement. If anyone sees us this whole plan will go up in flames.” I snarled.

“I have no wish to dissuade from your plan General Hux but it would certainly be easier to move faster if you would kindly unbind my hands.” Ransolm as always was polite, even in captivity.

But there wasn’t a chance in hell I’d risk losing our captive. Ransolm was our card to play along with the information on Starkiller.

Besides I had more pressing matters, “Where the hell is Vara Ren?" I demanded of Domonic.

“Hold your horses Tage, Vara is coming with Kuruk, Ap’lek and Trudgen, I can feel their approach.” Domonic scolded and added, “It’s unfortunate that my uncle has Vicrul and Cardo’s loyalty.”

“Unfortunate would not be the word I would chose.” I scowled, “Vicrul and Cardo are both determined to take Kylo Ren’s place now that he is for all intents and purposes gone.”

“If you are so certain of Ben’s demise than why are we doing this again?” Domonic demanded and added, “Why risk everything if you think there is no chance?”

The sightless man’s question was not one I tossed aside lightly as I was essentially about to betray the First Order. It had been four hundred and ten days since it happened. Four hundred and ten terrible days of complete and utter silence from the man I loved. 

I knew that Aron was alive only because of Pryde and Persu’s continual threats. It had been made very clear to me that Aron’s life was over if I was not a good little cur who obeyed. 

Regardless of my criminal and First Order connections I could not locate Aron and it was dismantling me. 

I had ruthlessly murdered my Father to take control. Instead I was now living a life where every step I took was completely mapped out for me. Which is why this, this was so completely and utterly risky. 

As soon as I had fled the Finalizer and picked up Domonic from Lothal, I knew. I either had to win this game or our blood would be the price.

Domonic clutched the lightsaber in his hands most precariously. His Gray robes spoke of a renewed purpose. For Uncle Nestor had not allowed his nephew to rot in hell in the wake of the abduction incident. 

He had secretly sent him to an old friend of his, Cal Kestis who had once been a great Jedi and lay hidden in exile. Kestis was a master of the mysterious Gray Order. I didn’t understand the ways of the force but the youngest Palpatine had finally found his feet after a year of training. 

Blindness would not stop him from saving his sister. 

The other member of the young Persu clan suddenly arrived, complete with her fellow knights, a far contrast from the former socialite. 

Gone were the pretty dresses and “Vara Ren” stood before us clad in black leather with a blade, her preferred weapon of choice. She also wore a helmet.

For Amelia was finished with being a victim to her father’s machinations. As a victim myself, I really couldn’t blame her. 

Namial has shipped Amelia off to be the bride of the violent Usher. The wedding night had an unusual outcome with Amelia slicing Usher’s throat as he slept beside her. 

That night she became Vara Ren and took Usher’s place in the Order. The advantage of this was that Vara Ren was completely loyal to her cousins. Kuruk in turn had fallen utterly in love with Vara Ren and was her lover and confident. 

Vara’s inclusion with the Knights had split loyalties but still we had four knights on our side and Palpatine only had two.

Namial Persu had completely underestimated how Rey and Aron’s disappearance would impact the rest of his young relatives. It was his first mistake.

He had also underestimated how far exactly I would be willing to go to save Aron. For we were minutes away from making a deal with the devil herself, Leia Organa.

“General Hux, Domonic," Vara nodded at us in greeting.

“Jedi Domonic.” Domonic reminded her with pride.

“As long as you stay gray dear cousin, we’re fine.” was Vara’s reply.

“I’d rather die than become a light force user like Luke Skywalker.” Domonic spat. Domonic would never forgive the Resistance for stealing his sight. He had only reached out to Organa because we needed her husband. 

“Who's the trooper?” Kuruk gestured to the soldier who held a blaster to our prisoner.

“FN-2187.” I answered. “Apparently Domonic claims this trooper is force sensitive and wanted him for this mission. 

“He is.” Kuruk assured and cocked his head. “We can always use another Knight”.

“I thought you had to hurry?” Ransolm demanded.

We all glared at him. 

“He’s right.” Domonic sighed,”Let’s go, I can feel Organa’s force signature loud and clear.”

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

**Coruscant 34 ABY POV Leia Organa Solo**

We were well and truly desperate at this point.

I sat in the corner of the dark room, my estranged husband and Chewbacca on one side and poor Kaydel and Beau on the other. Kaydel and Beau were foolish at this point for sticking with me but neither had anywhere else to go.

I had been fighting against evil in the galaxy since my early days on Alderaan as I had unknowingly challenged my Father's empire.

As a young princess the world lay at my feet, now everything was shattered into a million pieces. 

Although the Hays Minor incident had temporarily dismantled the First Order’s mining operations a terrible price had been paid.

Orwen Port had been attacked and demolished. We lost six Resistance operatives that day and Poe Dameron, Rose Tico and Jesely Persu had completely disappeared with no clues to their location.

Paige Tico had been murdered in cold blood and a holograph of her death sent out across the holonet as a warning that joining the Resistance only had one result. 

Recruitment has significantly dwindled after the “Engagement Party Massacre”, now it was practically non existent. No one wanted to join the losing side. 

The Republic was choosing to turn it's eyes away from First Order atrocities.

I was starting to think my brother was right for giving the fight up and retreating.

My son, oh my son had turned to the darkness long ago.

The price Ben paid for my dedication to a fruitless cause. I never should have been a mother unless I was willing to do it right.

And now he and his lover/fiancé were gone too.

So when Domonic Palpatine, another failure of mine, reached out after locating my force signature, I decided to respond.

What else could I possibly lose? 

Domonic insisted on Han’s presence, stating it was needed. Maz, a mutual friend of both Han and I, was able to locate him.

It had been over a year since I had seen him. I regretted placing my cause above all else not only with Ben but with Han too.

It was over, we were done. After this meeting I would send my small party of loyalists home.

I felt him, Domonic, a shimmering presence of both dark and light. He had been all light when I first felt him. I had caused the darkness to rise within him, just as I had done to Ben.

For a blind man, Domonic easily found our table and sat himself across from me. Four knights marched into the room and I couldn’t help but wince. The darkness radiating was absolutely chilling.

General Hux followed to my surprise, and brought with him my friend Ransolm Castefo who had been imprisoned in a First Order facility for the past few years. It took much to hide my immediate pleasure.

“As a sign of our goodwill.” Hux gestured to Ransolm. 

I nodded to Kaydel who quickly got up and ran to Ransolm and released him. At least something had gone right

Han eyed Castefo suspiciously, he had never been a fan of my friendship with him. Han also held onto his blaster tight, clearly uncomfortable with the company in the room.

At least we had that in common.

“I also have this.” Hux pulled a small stick out of his pocket and handed it to me.

“And it is?” I asked, bewildered as I took it from his hand.

Hux sighed, “Proof that the First Order is about to destroy the New Republic with Starkiller Base’s weapon. Hosnian Prime is it’s first target.”

I was flabbergasted. Why would General Hux give me such a gift? This would change everything, absolutely everything. If we had solid evidence against the First Order than perhaps after all we would win this war. Hope flared within me.

Hux must have seen my mood dance across my face because he then said,“Let me make this perfectly clear to you General Organa, my intention is to gain power not to lose it. I intend to pick up the pieces after dismantling First Order leadership and rebuild it with myself and your son in control. The Resistance will never win.”

My defenses immediately went up. What game were we playing here?

“You will give this information to the New Republic Senate and endorse my leadership, and I will graciously allow the Resistance to live. I’ll even allow the Senate to exist under First Order rule.” 

“So you are buying my compliance.” I hissed horrified.

“Kriff you Organa, when will you ever realize your fight is done! It’s over. Even with the First Order spit in two we will always be more powerful than you.” Hux roared. 

“Hux!” Domonic placed his hand on the arm of the General and turned to me, “We are neither proponents of the dark nor the light. It is time for the grey to rise and embrace the best and worst. We will eschew that the galaxy reflects that philosophy. There is room for both passion and peace.”

“So, besides my compliance with your new government, what exactly do you want?” I demanded “Surely there are many people with connections who would be more willing to leak this information to the Senate and stay on your side.” I was frustrated about being manipulated into this ridiculous situation.

Hux gestured to Han. “We need your former husband and his wookie friend.”

“And why exactly do you need me?” Han questioned the General with a snarl.

Hux suddenly got a little squeamish and Domonic shifted in his seat. Neither said a word. 

“Oh for the love of the Galaxy," one of the knights replied and took off their helmet revealing a female with a cascade of dark hair and blue eyes. She was lovely and in opposition to her harsh costume.

“Three of my cousins and your son along with some of your Resistance fighters have been in captivity as you are well aware. We finally have a lead and we need,” the girl gestured to Han, “him as bait.”

“And who exactly are we baiting?” Han Solo folded his arms over his chest.

“The Queen of the Hutt Syndicate Qi’ra. Apparently she’s looking for you Han Solo.” The girl replied.

Chewie uttered something unintelligible 

Han just replied, “It figures. I’ll tell you what - you,” he pointed at Hux,” find my Falcom and I will go with you.” 

“Han!” I gasped unable to believe that he would willingly work with these people.

Han turned to me and met my eyes.”Sweetheart, I’m gonna get our son.” 

It really was time to find my brother. I could not allow this situation to lead to another First Order win. Not if we had proof of their atrocities. 

Regardless of my care for Ben and Han, my fight had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a large time jump but I wanted it for four reasons:
> 
> I wanted to be close to the TFA date.
> 
> I wanted it believable that Amelia and Domonic had enough time to make substantial life changes.
> 
> I didn't want to just rescue our protagonists so easily. 
> 
> Things need to happen to our missing characters that require time.
> 
> In terms of Han and Leia's characterizations we can't forget that Han was the one who was willing to talk to his son and never really engaged in the War.
> 
> I am not trying to be harsh to Leia for I believe she did love Ben yet she is guilty of continuing to lead the Resistance knowing that her son was on the opposite side.


	17. True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now over the half way mark! What a journey. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and supporting this fic.
> 
> We will have to go a little bit backwards to go forward.
> 
> And I'm sorry I know I said there would be copious amounts of Reylo but I bumped a certain scene to the next chapter.
> 
> TW: Minor Character death.  
> Minor Character pregnancy.
> 
> Another Character kisses Kylo and he is repulsed, it's not meant to be romantic.

**Hays Minor 32 ABY POV Kylo**

It took only a moment for the universe to shake and my future to fall to pieces. The guards secured all of our wrists and pushed us into the small ship leaving the bitter coldness behind us.

The woman had to be Qi’ra, the recent head of the Grand Hutt Council; there was no other female humanoid in power with the Hutt Cartel. Dameron was gaping at this cruel betrayal. I however was not surprised. I knew instinctively that something had happened between my father and Qi’ra, long, long ago in his criminal days and that she was very dangerous.

Frankly the Hutts involvement was unnerving. My father has few talents but he understands the criminals of the galaxy. Even when I was five or six, he would share his opinion that the Hutt’s were the galaxy’s worst nightmare. He despised their greed, their thirst for violence, their filth and their slimy skin. 

Fortunately the ship held only Qi’ra and several Zabrak guards. If we were headed to Hutt space though this would truly be a disaster. 

“You betrayed us!” Dameron shouted at Qi’ra. We were all standing around the small hold. We could walk around but had no freedom of our hands.

Qi’ra laughed. “As if a Hutt would help the Resistance foolish boy! Piety never profits me!”

“We are here to save the Galaxy from filth like you!” One of the girl’s spat. 

Qi’ra eyed the tall girl with the black ponytail and walked over to her. She pushed her chin up with a finger.

“You think you’re better than me don’t you, Resistance scum?” Qi’ra taunted.

The girl never wavered in her devotion which was her downfall. “I know I am better than you," she said through gritted teeth and added, “I believe in all people being treated fairly.”

Qi’ra went over to Rey and harshly shoved her in front of the Resistance girl. “I will uncuff you and you will kill this bitch!” 

“Why?” I could see bewilderment in Rey’s face and I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this whole situation. 

Qi’ra pulled out a small blaster and shot Aron in the toe who howled in pain. Rey gaped in horror at her cousin’s bleeding appendage. 

“Lesson number one little Empress, I am your teacher - never ever question me!” Qi’ra uncuffed Rey and then handed her the blaster. 

“If I die so do you, as well as your lover and cousin. So shoot the bitch, before I wound someone else. Understand?” Qi’ra warned.

Rey took the blaster with shaking hands and pointed it straight at the girl who stared at her in defiance. Rey hesitated for a second and Qi’ra grasped Rey’s chin.

This action got under my skin. I had a feeling that Qi’ra had been sent to groom Rey. Qi’ra’s next words confirmed it. 

“Lesson number two little Empress, always look at your prey before you shoot- don’t hesitate or they will slay you, now kill her or your lover will lose his other hand," Qi’ra gestured towards me. 

Rey looked at me and then stared at the girl and shot her straight in the heart with her fingers shaking.

The remaining Resistance girl sobbed as silently as possible. “Paige,” she whispered.

“Kriff," Dameron muttered.

Qi’ra motioned to two of the guards to pick up the body. “Take her and decapitate her, make sure you capture it all perfectly on holovideo so we can let the universe know what happens when you join the Resistance.”

“You are a sick, sick woman.” Dameron said. I had to agree. Chopping off heads was far beyond my cruelty. 

“Perhaps,” Qi’ra shrugged, “But you just blew up Orwin Port’s main spaceport so you Dameron are not completely innocent yourself.”

She had a point and Dameron scowled. 

“I really only need the little Empress, Solo, Dameron and these two beautiful Persus. You,” Qi’ra turned to the remaining girl, “Are of no use to me alive, you’re just Hays Minor trash. Rey you will kill her too.”

Rey looked at the girl and I could tell she was very hesitant in taking her life.

“What do you want in exchange?” Rey demanded unexpectedly.

“Excuse me?” Qi’ra asked.

“If you keep her alive, what do I have to give you?" Rey swallowed. What in the world was Rey doing, this was madness.

“Rey just shoot her!’ I yelled.

“Figures.” Poe muttered.

Qi’ra met Rey’s eyes and looked into them deeply, “ Very interesting - you have compassion for her - she reminds you of yourself and your scavenger days.” It was as if Qi’ra could see into Rey’s past. “Your compassion for her will be your undoing if you don’t watch yourself, ” Qi’ra warned, “but still, what an interesting question.”

Rey was shaking in her shoes and the Resistance girl was simply staring at Rey in utter confusion.

“Rey I wouldn’t make a bargain with her. Let Rose die!” Aron scolded. I couldn’t agree more and didn’t understand why Rey wanted to spare the life of this scum. 

“Wise man little Namial “ Qi’ra nodded, “Yet a bargain appeals to me.” Qi’ra glanced at me very appraisingly and said “How about this little empress, I steal a kiss from your lover and your little rat lives.”

Qi’ra was toying with Rey’s heart as clear as day. 

Rey looked at Rose and nodded, “Fine.” 

Repulsion filled me. 

“Hm, interesting, I wonder what you would have done if I had wanted to sleep with him, would you have let her live, be honest little empress.” Qi’ra warned. 

“No.” Rey said without hesitation and the girl winced.

“Good, I never want you to lie to me. Now, watch me take my payment.” 

Qi’ra approached me and my lips and stole an unwanted kiss from me. I despised the feel of lips that were not Rey’s and was glad when it was over.

Qi'ra looked at Rey to gauge her reaction. My girl completely ignored her.

Qi’ra patted my cheek and said, “I’m sorry to say that your father is a much better kisser than you.”

I winced, hoping this bitch would get the hell away from me.

“I’m sorry.” Rey mouthed to me as the guards put her restraints back on. 

“Now my lovely guests. I’m afraid I must put you to sleep.” Qi’ra said and left us alone in the hold with four Zabraks wearing masks. 

Dameron, Jesley and the girl took one end of the room and we took the other with a hobbling Aron. 

With no access to our hands, there was nothing we could do for him. 

I locked eyes with Rey and I pressed my forehead against hers.

“Where are they taking us Ben?” She whispered. It had been a long time since she had used my natural name. If I was honest I liked it. 

“I don’t know Mesh’la , these cuffs have rendered me completely forceless.” I said and kissed her forehead. She buried her head in my neck. 

Suddenly I felt very, very sleepy and my head began to swim in darkness.

******

The next thing I knew I woke up in prison cell dark, with a pungent air hanging about it. The floor was hard and cold and I had no blanket or covering. I was in cuffs, my legs chained to the floor, the metal grinding into my skin.

My head hurt terribly and I cried out, “Rey!” 

“None of the girls are here Kylo.” Aron’s voice cut through the dark and fear for her instantly seized me. 

“My God my head hurts.” Dameron moaned, “Where the kriff are we?”

“Judging by the foul smell, I’m fairly certain we are in the prison of a Hutt.” Aron remarked. I agreed the odor reeked.

“Well done, little Namial,” A slimy voice replied in Huttese and the lights came on to reveal a large reptilian figure, “ Welcome to my palace boys, I’m Grakkus the Hutt.”

Kriff.

**Hutta Town, Nar Shaddaa ABY 32 POV Rey**

I awoke on a soft mattress and the smell of roses in the air. Sunlight was streaming through a window.

I had been bathed, my hair was clean, I wore a silken nightgown and the room I was in was elegant and spacious. 

“What the kriff?” came the voice of Rose Tico.

Suddenly it all came back to me and I sat up straight in bed. I was in the large bed and Rose and Jesely were in two twin mattresses. We all wore bracelets on our hands. I knew they must be for keeping us confined in our space. 

I tried to tap into the force and was met with emptiness.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?’ Rose sputtered while trying to remove the bracelets with utter failure. 

“No, it has the hand of my Uncle written all over it.” Jesely replied yawning and then added, “ I really don’t feel well."

My own head was aching and I wasn’t exactly sure where we were and how we had ended up in such an elegant prison.

However the door cracked and a familiar voice soon interrupted our thoughts, “Rey darling, how lovely to see you.” It was Uncle Namial of course. 

“Where are they?” I hissed, “Where are Kylo and Aron?” 

“Oh no thoughts for your cousin’s lover, how disappointing.” my Uncle shook his head and chuckled. He then addressed all three of us. 

“You my dears are in Hutta town, specifically Grakkus’s Palace. We thought somewhere safe far away from the First Order and the Resistance would be perfect. And don’t try to run, those bracelets will instantly kill you if you leave this room.” 

“Would you mind killing me now?” Rose demanded.

My Uncle shook his head, “No because for some reason my niece has taken a liking to you, so you Resistance scum will stay alive because whatever is valuable to her is a tool for me.” 

His statement sent chills through me as I thought of Kylo and Aron. 

“I won’t tell you a thing if that’s why she thinks I’m valuable.” Rose spat.

“Oh you don’t have to," my uncle assured Rose. “We had our own spy on Hays Minor. He visited the cafe several times. Beaumont is quite good at remaining invisible and listened to many of your important conversations.” 

The name meant nothing to me but now at least I knew who the cloaked figure was. Somehow it didn’t surprise me that my Uncle had kept tabs on us.

“Beaumont’s back with the Resistance of course, Leia adores him." Uncle Namial shrugged.

“Does your treachery ever end?” Jesely cried and then promptly threw up. 

“Well, that’s an unexpected complication. I wonder how your father would feel if he knew Poe Dameron was the father of his grandchild.” My Uncle scolded and added, “Behave Jesely, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to that baby. I am a man who craves power and I will stay in power even if I have to destroy my own blood. I have before and I will again," he threatened.

Suddenly, I knew, I knew that the Resistance hadn’t murdered my mother, it was Uncle Namial. He was responsible for my orphan years and the despair and loneliness of Jakku. He had taken everything from me. The anger erupted within my soul. I would destroy him. 

“You lied to me!” I screamed, “You kriffin’ lied - you killed my mother!" I raged and flew at him and with a flick of his wrist I was completely frozen in the force. 

I couldn’t even blink, I was as immobile as a statue. My uncle approached me with a glint of steel in his eyes.

“Now really Rey, did you really think that only one side of the family used the force?” Uncle Namial scolded. “Did you really think that I persuaded rulers and senators and officers because of sheer luck? How charmingly naive. Do you really think that I would be so close to the darkness without possessing it myself? My charming stubborn niece, you are such a difficult pawn. But don’t worry my darling you will learn to embrace the darkness or everyone you love will die.”

The yellow flashed in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm practically memorizing Wookiepedia as I write this.
> 
> It is canon that Poe Dameron was thrown in Grakkus Hutt's Prison.
> 
> It is also canon that Rose Tico blew things up on Hays Minor. 
> 
> Every single geographical location in this fic including hospitals is canon.
> 
> Only Rey's family homes are made up.


	18. It's Been Too Long Since We've Last Touched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Two characters die.  
> A baby is stolen from it's mother.
> 
> A pregnant woman's stomach is held at gunpoint.
> 
> There is some dark manipulative content in here. 
> 
> Aron interrupts Rey and Kylo again.
> 
> I also figured out how to do moodboards and now every chapter has one.
> 
> Next update between Christmas and New Years!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm genuinely amazed at the size of the audience this has gathered!

**Hutta Town, Nar Shaddaa 33 ABY POV Kylo**

I had lived in the dark for such a long time that the darkness of our cell wasn’t what bothered me. It was the heat, for even though we were underground, Hutts prefer things warm and our cell was continually boiling. With our legs shackled in our now threadbare clothes, it’s not as if we could undress anymore. We were constantly sweltering with no chance of relief.

It had to have been at least a year since we were captured. A year in these dreadful dungeons reeking of filth and and waste where Grakkus liked to come and taunt us. He was thrilled that he held Han Solo’s son. He gloated with bad breath and slobbering comments in his offensive Huttese. If he was feeling very generous he would lick our faces with his tongue, endlessly causing the well mannered Aron to gag. 

At first Aron tried to use his silver tongue to gather information, flattering Grakkus despite his licks. Gratus roared with laughter at Aron’s first attempt, “Ah I heard about your tongue little Namial, but unlike your Uncle you have nothing in your pocket for me. Besides the First Order holding you responsible for Brendol Hux’s murder, you are also wanted by Black Sun for apparently playing a fast one on them.”

“You played Black Sun.” Dameron interjected and added, “How stupid.” He sneered.

“And as for you pilot, not only are you a criminalfor the rapidly crumbling Resistance, you are also in quite a lot of debt for your days as a spice runner.” Grakkus remarked smugly causing Dameron’s face to blanche.

“My, my Dameron, you broke the law.” Aron remarked with a smirk.

“Shut the kriff up.” Dameron snarled.

“And as for you,” Grakkus turned his reptilian eyes towards me, “Not only is your father Han Solo, you have committed the cardinal sin of bedding the emperor’s granddaughter after deserting the knights. The only reason you're alive after such an act is to provide motivation for our Empress to behave. Apparently she's rather attached to you.” The Hutt laughed. 

My mouth went dry, I had left the knights for less than twenty four hours and had been betrayed. Rey must have been examined for them to know about our tryst. The thought of these criminals touching Rey made my blood boil and my fists clench. 

“All of you gentlemen are extremely valuable.” Grakkus chuckled, “I am being paid a pretty penny to keep you safe so don’t even think about escaping.” 

“I don’t suppose you would mind telling us where everyone else is?’ I hissed, clearly meaning Rey.

“You Solo’s”, Grakkus laughed, “You are all fools for love. I’m sorry to disappoint you but that is something I am not at liberty to share.”

“Kriff you Grakkus!” Dameron spat. For once in my life, I was in complete agreement with the pilot. 

***

It was terrible, waiting, wondering, not knowing where Rey was. Her absence gnawed at my soul, never to be shaken. Where was my darling beloved, my queen? I needed to know and the agony ravaged me, dreams of her suffering plagued my nights. My anger was fierce and I was determined somehow to make it out of this hole. 

It was clear that I no longer mattered to the First Order because of my amorous actions, for it would take them minutes to storm Grakkus’s Palace. The Hutts could be easily overpowered by a Stormtrooper army.

If they wanted us dead, we would be. Clearly we were desired to be kept alive in this miserable existence. 

Aron and Dameron were odd cellmates especially as my dislike of Dameron was no small matter. I hated his being to the very core and he clearly felt the same. My mother viewed him as the son untainted by the darkness that gripped me. The flyboy committed to Republic ideals with such a black and white philosophy. He was also the man who had mutilated my arm causing the loss of my hand. 

Aron’s animosity was even greater. Jesely may have been on her own path but Aron blamed Dameron for Jesely’s seduction to the Resistance. He couldn’t stand the thought of his sister sleeping with Dameron and the insults traded in our dark cell were enough to make one of our jailiers come down and slap us each across the face with the back of his knife. He slapped me so hard that a gash was left diagonal across my face. It took several days to heal. 

“I was never told I couldn’t wound you.” The Zabrak laughed.

Grakkus of course thought it was hysterical and said so but then had a punishment, “Gentleman if you are so inclined to fight, why don’t you play in my Arena. It has another purpose as well as well.”

******

And then every week we were led out, wearing masks and loin cloths, no body protection at all. Just the oppressive heat blinding us and leaving sunburn on our skin. Our bare feet were tender against the rocky ground of the floor. The enormous Arena was filled with the scum of the Galaxy watching eagerly for fresh meat. The chatter of Huttese was mingled with several tongues and there was more representation of planets than in the Galactic Senate. Hutts certainly knew how to draw a crowd and this crowd was loud and attentive.

Creatures and slaves were unleashed to fight us, chasing us, biting us, with tooth, claws and knives. The applause from the crowd was thunderous and objects were frequently hurled at us. The only rule being that we couldn’t die. There were giant rib cats and gugverms native to Nar Shaddaa. Then the slaves and mercenaries: jablogians, twi'leks (who were really terrible fighters), palliduvans and sakiyans. The palliduvans and sakiyans were the worst of them, both fierce species who protested the Hutt rule of this part of the galaxy. 

The first several weeks were treacherous, taking us the whole week to recover, we were all living with cuts across our chests, skin covered in abrasions and bruises, broken ribs, arms out of sockets. The more broken we returned the more Grakkus was filled with glee.

It was Aron who finally bridged the gap in our cell, “Let me make this abundantly clear Dameron, I detest every bone in your body for what you did to my cousin, to my sister, for your pathetic righteous ideals and for your betrayal that has lead us here but we have to find a way to work together in that Arena or we all are as good as dead. “

I expected Dameron to protest but as he currently was sporting several welts and a broken arm he sighed, “You are unfortunately right. I am sick and tired of being used as entertainment for the crime lords and their minions of this planet.”

“Then we have to be smart,” I interjected, “ We need to know our creatures, their strengths and weaknesses, everything and we have to listen to each other too.”

“Well well Kylo Ren can work with others.” Dameron commented. 

“Better than you - you snivelling republic rat.” I snarled. 

“At least I haven’t betrayed my mother.” Dameron bit back.

“Well you would know as you probably are sleeping with her.” If Dameron was gonna go there so was I. 

“Boys!” Aron interjected, “this is the whole point. Grakkus is getting off because we don’t work together - maybe just maybe if we can survive the Arena we can figure out a way to escape.”

I sighed. My whole life had been full of people I hated. I didn’t even really like Hux. Rey was the only person I truly cared for although I would probably admit that Domonic and Aron were tolerable. 

I had no idea what was happening to Rey and in truth it made me sick. For her sake and her sake alone I would hold my tongue.

“I’ll play nice Dameron but if you say one word about my family again, the moment we get out of here you are dead.” I hissed.

“Fine.” he complied. 

“Good.” Aron said, “because in addition to winning, I have an idea.” 

“I’m waiting in desperation for your brilliance.” Dameron sighed.

“You should, because boys you will teach me how to fight and I will teach you how to pickpocket.” Aron proposed.

******

And so it began. We started to strategize against our opponents. We would aim for the stomach of the giant rib cats, go for the ear of the sakiyans as it dulled their heightened senses, learned to read each other’s hand gestures and soon our bruises were less and less.

Grakkus just chuckled, “Well, well how good of you to play nice.” He ended his statement with a giant lick stretching to all of our faces. 

I never wanted to encounter another Hutt in my life. 

But as we fought and brushed against the bodies of our opponents, we stole items and hid them in our mouths. Gradually we collected knife heads, string, part of a blaster, even a detonator that was hidden on a Zabrak with plans to bomb the Arena, not everyone who we fought was a prisoner or slave and we took full advantage of that. For we were no amatuer captives. 

We were going to bring this jail to the ground. 

*****

I tried and tried to connect to Rey and utterly failed. But then one glorious night she broke through. 

“Ben!” She yelled and ran into my arms, disregarding my stench and filth. Our lips met in a passionate kiss and I was thankful that it was the dead of night and my cellmates were asleep.

“I’ve tried so hard to find you in the force!” Rey cried. “They took my force cuffs for a bath and forgot to place them back on.” She noticed my legs, ‘You’re bound, where are you?”

“In Grakkus’s jail and you sweetheart, where are you?” I couldn’t keep the tears from falling down my face as I brushed away hers.

“I’m in his palace.” Rey sobbed as she tried to pull my chains off. “They are force resistant aren’t they?’ Rey asked defeated.

I nodded and pulled her to my chest where she lay her head.

“Ben, they are using you as a threat to keep me in line. This is all a game - they want me so badly on the dark side. They want me to be just like our vision - only, “ Rey sobbed, “only there is no you until I am fully dark and you kill all of your family.” Rey cried in my arms. 

I caressed her cheek with my thumb, “Rey just do it, do whatever you have to to survive. If the only way to be together is darkness then it’s better than being apart.” Because I meant it. I would do whatever it took to be with her. I would burn the Galaxy down.

Rey stopped sobbing and stilled. “ I used to think so Ben, I would have succumbed to the dark, but then I saw him - my Uncle and I saw what darkness crafted him into. The pain he has inflicted, what he did to us, to Amelia, to Domonic to Aron. He is a monster - a true sith, the apprentice to the Master.” I was slightly shocked by this revelation but in light of everything it made sense.

“Ben if we submit to the darkness it will consume our very being, I don’t believe we will be together and be happy and,” Rey sobbed again, “I just want more than anything to be happy with you. I don’t want the light, I don’t want the dark, I just want you, “ she looked up and took her hands in my face “ and we have to defeat them Ben, somehow someway. I love you with all my heart.” She kissed me again tenderly. 

“I love you too.” I whispered.

“Are they asleep?” Rey asked purposely.

“Yes,” I muttered and thanked the force. 

Very quietly and with little preparation Rey managed to maneuver into my lap and started to rub against me. The feeling was magnificent and I moaned a little too loudly. I then slid my hands under her top and she stiffled a squeal as I cupped her soft breasts. 

“Kylo if you are making out with my cousin using some mystical force bond while I'm sitting less than ten feet away than that is highly disturbing.” Aron’s voice ruined our moment.

Frustrated I pulled my hands off of Rey and she stopped grinding. 

“Aron?” She asked.

“Who the kriff else?” I snarled. The man had quite the knack for interrupting.

Then all of a sudden, she disappeared.

“I don't suppose you asked about my sister?” Aron huffed.

I glared at him still irritated, “No but apparently your Uncle is a Sith.”

Aron sighed, “Why oh why am I not surprised.”

We were silent then and I pondered Rey’s revelation.

I remembered the coldness of our vision from long ago and I knew that what my love asked of me would take far more courage and determination than walking in the dark. But deep down I knew Rey was right. We needed the passion of the Dark and the Peace of the Light. Our power had to stem from another source, an ancient one reminiscent of the Prime Jedi and The Chosen One. To win this war there was one way forward. We needed more than anything to be the Gray. 

**  
Hutta Town, Nar Shaddaa 33 ABY POV Rey**

It was the slap across my face that tore me from the bond with Ben. For it was Ben again not Kylo. For so long I had accepted his dark identity but now I knew, with the darkness came a price, the price of everything.

“You failed your test you foolish child and you contacted your bondmate.” Qi’ra’s palm hit my face again.”When will you learn that love is your greatest weakness!”

I looked up at my mentor in defiance. “So what of it. You will not and cannot take that away from me! You have taken everything else, but not that.” 

It was true. Uncle Namial could not have left me with a crueler teacher. Once Qi’ra had been like me, a street kid fighting for survival only on Corellia not Jakku. She had fallen in love with a Solo too as she so often reminded me. She chose power over love and became a leading lady of crime. 

Apparently six years ago when Leia Organa and Han Solo’s marriage dissipated, Qi’ra reached out to Han Solo who in turn spurned her. He would smuggle goods for her, but his loyalty was still to his estranged wife.

Qi’ra is not someone who takes rejection well and aiding and abetting the kidnapping of Ben Solo apparently is part of her revenge. “And someday,” Qi’ra has promised, “Han Solo himself will be in my grasp. We will leak information and knowing the smuggler’s heart he will come rescue his son and die.” 

I believed it, for the cruelty of Unkar Plutt had nothing on this bitch. She was also apparently my Uncle’s lover after Aunt Sylla’s death. Although I wouldn’t put it past him to have carried on behind my Aunt’s back.

Rose, Jesely and I were subjected to room arrest. I was daily shoved text books and holocrons about the dark tside o relieve my boredom. If it was meant to tempt me, it was the opposite. 

For the reveal of Uncle Namial’s Sith side had horrified me. His yellow eyes haunted me with their inhuman shine. He was a monster and would lead me to become one I was sure. I did not want to be a person who would allow their child to be violated or their niece or nephew imprisoned or be physically harmed. Years of cruelty had shown me the depth of my uncle’s darkness and a decision to turn away from the dark was made in my heart of hearts. I did not want Skywalker’s force but I was not destined to be my uncle either. My hatred for the Resistance had not dampened but the Sith were not my allies either.

I grew to have a feigned tolerance of Rose and Jesely. None of us were happy in this hell.

We were forced to watch daily news updates about the First Order and read aloud history with a dark side twist. It was nothing new to Jesely and I but Rose was prone to mutter “Lies, Lies, lies, propaganda and lies." Rose was then gagged for three days, not even eating. Apparently our room was bugged. 

After that silence ruled the roost. 

Then there were the games and there were so many. I didn’t want to touch the holocrons at first - I knew that I had to use the dark to access them.

But Qi’ra held a gun to Jesely’s stomach and told me it was one or the other. I may not like my cousin but I would not let the baby die. 

The darkness called to me as I opened the Sith knowledge but I would not cave. I would not be my Uncle. 

Then I was forced to meter out justice on War Criminals. Two were brought before me and I was forced to chose which one needed to die more and then personally kill them. Both were civillians on a desert planet who had broken into a First Order Nutrition Center to find food for their families. I knew the pain of starvation and in my eyes they were both innocent. 

Qi’ra held the gun out to me. “Chose Rey, chose who to kill and shoot one. For the more you kill, the more the darkness will be yours.”

I couldn’t do it. The faces of the men carried desperation, something I recognized so well.

Qi'ra laughed and took my chin in her hand as she was prone to do. “Oh little bird, you have too much compassion. Very well Grakkus will be most pleased with a new announcement. Every week Ben Solo, Aron Persu and Poe Dameron will serve as entertainment in Grakkus’s Arena. What a gift you have given your love. You could have stopped it if you had only chosen to kill. We will let them live but if you refuse to cooperate again, I make no promises.”

My heart sank as I knew the toruture I had just inflicted on my lover. My refusal to comply had led to bruises, broken ribs and sleepless nights.

They would make me a monster no matter what. Weeks and months passed and still the games continued. After the baby was born, Qi’ra loved to use the child as bait. 

My cousin became quite feral during these times and scratched Qi’ra once making a grave mistake. Qi’ra’s guards immediately took the baby from Rose’s protective hands.

“Now, now Jesely.” Qu’ra said “ I don’t think you are fit to be a mother any more.” Jeselly screamed, “No please no, don’t, don’t."

“Please.” I intervened, “Please don’t take her baby away! I will do anything.” I promised and meant it. This was an all time high level of cruelty. My cousin did not deserve to have her child taken. 

“You will do anything Rey, then turn your cousin back to the dark and maybe just maybe she’ll get her baby back.” Qi’ra said coldly. “She’s Resistance scum and not worth her family name.”

“And if you.” Qu’ra turned to Jesely, “touch me again then I will make sure your child ends up in slave market.” 

My cousin after that was haggard and a wreck. She screamed and screamed during the night. Rose and I put aside our mutual dislike to comfort her. 

And then today, I was awoken with a slap. “I say Rey what you do and what you don’t and you are not to contact your lover you fool.” Qi’ra shouted at me, bending my wrists. Two guards entered in and I was let go. 

“Now you will pay the price once again for your foolishness. Kill one of them.” Qi’ra pointed to Rose and Jesely and threw her blaster to the ground motioning for me to pick it up. “The darkness will grow as you slay one. Reject your compassion, embrace the hate you had once for Jesely, embrace the hate you had at Rose’s betrayal.” Qi’ra voice was a siren, calling on the darkness that I desperately wanted to shed.

I knew that if I took the blaster and acted I would take a step closer to the dark, Qi’ra was right.

“You are meant to be empress Rey, queen of the dark with your dark prince, Kylo or otherwise. Why would you protect these Resistance scum? Embrace your heritage, kill one Rey and you can be reunited with your lover, kill one Rey and you can finally be free. Kill one!” Qi’ra hissed. 

I trembled and looked at Rose and Jesely. Rose looked at me in defiance but also with a plea. I had saved her life once I did not owe it to her to save her again. Yet I had no desire to kill the fiesty girl who had remained so silent. I looked at my beautiful cousin, once a rival for Kylo’s affections although he had never given her a glance. Her resentment for me was long indeed. But she was broken, torn from her lover and now her child. 

The blaster was close to me, but it was closer to Jesely. My cousin met my eyes. I dove into her mind and read her sacred plea. “Save my child Rey, save my child, whatever happens please. Stay light and save my child I’m sorry for everything, tell Aron I’m sorry.” I nodded making a promise.

And then in a gesture only worthy of a Persu, Jesely grabbed the blaster and aimed it straight for Qi’ra’s head, killing her instantly. Jesely was shot to death in retaliation by Qi’ra’s guards. Blood from both pooling on the floor. Rose grabbed the blaster, I grabbed her hand, breaking her tracker bracelet with the force and we ran. 


	19. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay.
> 
> This is a Rey/Poe POV chapter. I wrestled with this but I think it's actually important to see Poe's POV for the future plot.

****

**  
Hutta Town, Nar Shaddaa 33 ABY POV Rey**

In one moment everything changed as Jesely sacrificed herself so that we could run. She had faith that we could save her child, I saw that faith in her thoughts. I would not and could not disappoint her.

For of all the people in my family to have faith in me, Jesely was the least expected as we were never close. But I had resisted total darkness and maybe, maybe that meant something.

We would find her unnamed baby boy and care for him. I had been taken from my parents and abandoned, I would not allow this child the same fate.

For Jesely had been deeply afraid of naming her child without her mother or Poe. She was broken so broken by the end. And now it would fall on me to tell Aron and Poe of all that transpired.

Meanwhile the adrenaline kicked in and we ran for our very lives. I hastily slammed the door with the force and we navigated the hallways. We heard footsteps approaching and Rose motioned to an air duct.

I used the force to unscrew the vent. We squeezed into the narrow passage and slid on our bellies. I also made sure the vent was tightly closed before progressing.

We scooted for several minutes until we found an open space and finally, finally we could breath.

“What do we do?” Rose asked panting. 

“I think, I think I can feel them and if I feel them, I can find them.” I said relying on the force.

“And then what?” Rose demanded.

“I have no idea.” I honestly answered. The fact that we were finally free was completely overwhelming. The fact that Rose and I were working together well, that was unexpected. But we needed each other.

“Are you comfortable freeing Ben and Aron?” I suddenly demanded, wary that she might betray me.

Rose raised her eyebrows, “Probably as comfortable as you are with freeing Dameron.” She had a point, rescuing Dameron who had landed us here with his misplaced trust was not really my desire.

“Look,” she leveled, “Personally, I don’t hate you as much as I used to, mostly because well you were decent to your cousin and you didn’t give in to Qi’ra. Politically I can’t stand the sight of you or your Sith boyfriend but I need to get out of this godforsaken Hutt palace and off this planet so I’m willing to lay down our politics until we get out of here. Besides we need to save the baby.” 

As someone who had been betrayed to as well as lied to on several occasions I appreciated Rose’s blunt honesty. I could feel truth in her intentions.

“Fine, I’ll help get you out and call a ceasefire.” I conceded. 

“Will you make sure that your Sith lover doesn’t kill me or Dameron?” Rose added.

“You, yes,” I promised,” But Dameron did cut off Ben’s hand and blind my cousin off so you are asking a lot.”

“And you killed my sister.” Rose reminded me pointedly. 

“I didn’t exactly choose to” I protested which was true. Paige was a victim of Qi’ra’s machinations.

“Why do you think you are not dead?” Rose gestured to the blaster in her hand. “And you have the force, so I am most assuredly keeping this.”

I rolled my eyes and then tried to sense Ben, Aron and Dameron. The echo of their signatures was faint but present. 

“Come this way.” I gestured with my head and began sliding down a tunnel to my left. We must have slid and scooted around for over an hour when we finally found an exit that felt right.

Unfortunately there were three guards standing close by. 

“I think I can shoot them if we can surprise them.” Rose whispered.

“Fine, I’ll stop anything they shoot at us.” For I had seen Ben complete the trick of stopping bullets several times. I hoped I could do it.

I removed the grate most carefully so that the guards wouldn’t notice us. Rose aimed and I concentrated. Soon all three guards were on the floor. And then of course there was back up in the form of six more.

“Kriff!” Rose muttered.

“No kidding!’ I agreed for our hiding spot had been identified. As soon as the next guard went down, I seized his blaster to assist Rose.

Finally, we had killed them all, probably due to sheer determination. We sprang out of the duct, grabbed all the blasters we could muster and something that looked suspiciously like a key.

I let the force guide me and followed it to a cell. The anticipation was killing me as I opened the door.

And then I ran straight into _his_ arms. My lips covered his with passion and I could feel his shock and pleasure as he held me the best he could.

Ben’s salty tears mingled with mine and I felt the taste of them on his lips. I didn’t care how scruffy or dirty he was. This wasn’t the force now it was real. I would never let him go again. I buried my head in his neck and he held me tighter than ever.

“Kriff, would you please stop making out and get us the hell out of here.” Aron complained and Ben and I slightly loosened our grip.

Rose was tinkering with Poe’s chains and managed with her mechanical mind to find a release.

“And why is she here and where is my sister?” Aron demanded.

I stopped and turned my head. Rose and I looked at each other. 

“We’ll explain later, but Rose and Poe are temporarily our allies.” I said. I could feel Ben stiffen. 

“We are?” Poe asked, clearly horrified. 

“Yes, we have a cease fire until we can get off this planet.” Rose ordered.

She then walked over to Aron and crouched down. “Now are you going to run your mouth or let me free you?” 

Aron looked at Rose and then at me. I gave him a pleading glance. 

“Fine.” he sighed, “But we need your skills. We are going to blow this palace into a billion pieces, something I believe is your expertise.”

“Deal.” Rose said and unlocked Aron’s wrists and ankles. 

“Thank the force!’ Aron rubbed his hands. “I’m sure I look completely terrible.”

Ben and Poe both snorted and Rose just stared at his statement. Only my cousin would give a rathtar’s ass if he looked okay after spending more than a year in captivity.

Rose came over to Ben whose good hand was still in mine.

“I politically and personally hate setting you free you know.” Rose admitted as she unlocked his leg irons.

“And you don’t want me to kill you after that statement.” Ben snapped.

I placed my hands on his chest to placate him. “Just breathe and let her free you. We’ve made a truce.” The last thing we needed was for Ben to go ape on Rose. 

Ben looked at me and shook his head. “You need better allies.”

“Well as the First Order betrayed you, Jedi Killer you are stuck with me.” Rose cheeky retorted and gestured towards his force cuffs. 

“I’m not allying with the Resistance.” Ben sputtered.

“Neither am I.” Rose said after freeing him. She stood up and looked at the gaping Poe.

“What?” Rose shrugged “They left us to rot here for over a year. Your dumb ass got us locked up in a Hutt jail cell. I’m only saving you cause it’s the right thing to do. I’m not sure what saving the Galaxy looks like but at this point, nobody seems to have a solution.” 

“You’ve got that right.” Aron muttered, “Everything has completely and utterly fallen apart. The First Order is corrupted as is the New Republic and the Resistance is just a washed up terrorist cell. “

“Exactly and nobody gives a flip about anything except their own hides. Nobody is representing the poverty of the outer rim planets.” Rose staunchly stated.

“That’s because everyone exploits them so they can build their own wealth.” Aron said. “You’re not gonna fix the system with bombs sweetheart.”

“Then why are you blowing this palace up?” She demanded.

“Because it’s fun, and Grakkus needs to get his fat Hutt ass exploded.” Aron smiled. 

And Rose Tico actually smiled. 

Ben, Dameron, and I looked at each other.

“This is really great that you two are bonding but we need to leave.” Dameron complained.

“Wait let’s rig this thing.” Aron said and invited Rose to tinker with materials the men had somehow gathered. 

I really had no idea what they were doing, I just stayed in Ben’s arms, letting him rub my back while he glared at Dameron and Rose.

“Can’t we just leave them Rey, let’s save Aron and go hide on some distant planet to regroup.” Ben whispered into my ear. I knew that saving Aron was a concession on his part.

I licked my lips because if he didn’t like saving Rose and Aron he really wouldn’t like what we were going to do after we got out of the prison. But a promise was a promise.

“Actually Ben, we have to go rescue a baby.” I said.

*******

**Hutta Town, Nar Shaddaa 33 ABY POV Poe**

Kylo Ren looked at Rey in amazement. “You didn’t, we didn’t have a baby? We only had sex one time!” 

I shook my head not really wanting to overhear the dark couple’s baby drama.

“No! No!” Rey protested and withdrew herself from his arms. She looked nervously at Rose who looked equally disturbed.

“The baby, the baby is Jesely and Dameron’s.” 

My heart plunged a million miles. I couldn’t be a father that was impossible. I mean it wasn’t even on my radar. Jesely and I hadn’t been that serious. Clearly I was concerned that she was missing but I was no Kylo Ren who pined for Rey for days upon days. I just wasn’t that kind of guy.

“I can’t be a Father.” I said flatly still in denial.

“You are!’ Rose insisted and added “And don’t you dare play the runaway father here Dameron, because I’ve heard tales of your philandering.” 

Okay so admittedly I’ve bedded half of the Resistance but that doesn’t mean I’m not Father material. Rose always did irk me. 

“Well now,’ Rey hissed, “Your baby is missing and I promised Jesely that we would find it. I’m not,” and she turned to Kylo, “abandoning the baby.”

“Wait.” Aron asked, “Where is exactly is my sister? I don’t like this, what are you not telling us?”

And I knew, I think I had known from the moment the girls had shown up without her. 

“She’s dead.” Rose said softly.

“Kriffin hell, no!” Aron cried and started to shake. Rey immediately flew to her cousin and held him in her arms. And the pampered prince broke down. 

I don’t know what I felt. I had lost much in this war. My mother, Jessika, the Black Squadron. Now Jesely. The numbness hit me. And I dealt with it the only way I could. 

“I suppose you killed her.” I snarled at Rey.

Rey gave me a withering glare. “I wouldn't kill my cousin.”

“Before we have another fight, let's get out, now.” Rose directed and said, “Rey protected us multiple times so get off her back.”

“We're not done yet.” I hissed. Rey had something to do with Jesely’s death. I knew it.

“Can I please kill him?” Kylo demanded. The feeling was mutual.

“We are in a truce!” Rey and Rose said together.

This, this was not good.

“Come on!” Rey broke away from Aron and handed us all blasters although she gave me quite a look as she passed one to me.

We exited the cell and silently strolled the hallway.

Suddenly a voice I knew too well boomed.

“Well it looks like my little rats are escaping!”

Grakkus hissed surrounded by his men. He shot his tongue out and grabbed Rey by her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace against his fat body. He then motioned to the guards to secure us.

Aron looked at Kylo whose face held immense rage and nodded catching my eye. 

All of a sudden Aron launched the bomb behind Grakkus and it exploded,blowing the jail to pieces and starting a raging fire.

Kylo shoved his blaster into the startled Hutts’ mouth and shot him multiple times, killing him and releasing Rey. 

We all ran as fast as we could as the palace burned.

Outside we regrouped and I grabbed Rose and whispered.” Let’s get out of here alone. You can help me find the baby. Let's leave them.”

Rose looked at Rey and faltered. “I think we should stick together. The baby is related to Rey and Aron too.”

“They are our enemies Rose. They would kill us in our sleep.” I couldn't believe Rose's faith in Rey. I didn't like her earlier conversation with Aron either, it was too chummy.

Before Rose had a chance to respond sirens blared through the air.

“Come on.” Rey grabbed Rose by the hand and I had no choice but to follow.

We ran through the crowded pathways, our derelict appearance phasing no one as creatures of all sorts flooded the streets.

I had no idea where we were headed but Kylo Ren was heading somewhere with purpose.

We finally paused just inside the Mezenti spaceport.

“Don't we need to find my child.” I hissed. I wasn't about to go on some wild goosechase.

“I can't feel him anywhere.” Rey said tensely.

“It’s a him?” I asked startled. A boy, I had a son. Right or wrong I suddenly was far more interested. I wasn't letting my son disappear. We would find him. 

“Yes!” Rey said exasperated and turned to her bored lover. “ Why can't I feel the baby, Ben we have to find him, I promised. I'm not leaving him.” Kylo Ren obviously couldn't care less but Rey’s tears actually seemed genuine. 

“I have an idea of where they probably took him.” Aron suggested, “The biggest child adoption market is in Canto Bight.”

“You mean my son is being sold to some corrupt couple!” I shouted.

Rose smacked me. “Keep your voice down!”

“Yes, _my nephew_ , “ Aron said with an emphasis “is probably being adopted by some rich Aristo.”

I inwardly curled and said, “Fine, help us get to Canto.”

“We are going with you!” Rey insisted.

Kylo looked at her horrified, “Rey we are First Order Criminals and there’s probably a huge bounty on our heads and you just want to stroll in to Canto Bight to save,” Kylo pointed at me, “his baby.” 

Rey to her credit didn't back down, “If you are truly going to marry me than his baby will be your relative so either talk some Zabrak into getting us a ship to Canto or I will.” There was pure determination and fire in her eyes.

And the future Emperor of the Galaxy huffed and said “Fine, Aron come with me and I’ll mind trick someone into giving us a ship."

Kylo gave Rey a quick peck and barked to Rose and I, “Don't move! It’s dangerous in here.”

Funny as he was the dangerous one.

Rose, Rey and I stood in the port and I plotted. The two girls seemed to be creature watching and chatting.

“Rose, I need to use the refresher.” I said suddenly. 

Rose and Rey nodded and I headed in the direction of the public restrooms. 

But instead I took a turn to a public com center. There was a free space and I slid in a booth. I punched in a code and waited for a response.

When a familiar voice spoke I said,“Kaydel it’s me!”

Of course she shrieked and then said quietly,“Poe where are you? The General will be thrilled.”

“Don't tell her Kaydel.” I ordered, “Because I need your help. I have no one, Rose is a traitor.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Kaydel said quickly. 

“I'm off to Canto to - to retrieve something and then, then I’m killing Kylo Ren and Rey Palpatine.” 


	20. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I was publishing two chapters back to back because I felt so bad about taking so long to update?
> 
> This is a Ben/Rose POV chapter and you will see why this is necessary.

**Canto Bight, Cantonica 34 ABY POV Ben**

Clearly, clearly I was in love with Rey, otherwise there is no way in the Galaxy that I would allow myself to be drug back to Canto Bight with Poe Dameron of all people.

Rey was beyond desperate to save her cousin’s baby and on some level I understood. For Rey herself had been taken from her parents and had life stolen from her as she navigated the desert of Jakku. This was a personal mission to right a wrong. But we were playing with fire. Rey knew enough Artistos that someone would recognize her face and I’d been here before, naked and maskless. We were both walking liabilities. Aron really wasn’t any better nor Dameron. Rose Tico was the only unknown amongst us and the least valuable.

Which is why Rey was currently dressing Rose up in our bedroom to make contact with someone Aron knew at the Casino. Our bedroom. It sounded so thrilling. We’d been on Canto a few weeks plotting our move and the best, the absolute best element was making love to my future wife on a nightly basis although sometimes it happened in the morning too. We’d been separated for way too long and being able to touch her and worship her body was everything. 

Annoyingly our bedroom at the moment was full of Rey and Rose chatting so I went off to find Aron who was researching something on the datapad.

He looked up when he saw me and said, “Ben I’m worried. I’ve been checking the dark holonet and there are whispers that Starkiller base is almost completed.”

The giant remix of the Death Star was really the last thing on my mind. Of course I didn’t precisely want millions of people to die but seeing my mother’s precious New Republic disappear would be rather satisfying.

“It’s always been in the cards, Pryde is determined as well as your Uncle and the Emperor.” I shrugged it off.

“Which is precisely why I think you and Rey need to dismantle it.” Aron suggested.

“What?” Had Aron Persu lost his mind? “Aron, regardless of whether First Order leadership has betrayed us, we don’t exactly want the New Republic to win.” I was adamant about this. 

“No, but you could seduce them to your side.” Aron pointed out and continued. ”There are enough Centrists who crave the Imperial hand especially in the Outer Rim. Even Coruscant wants it’s former glory. If you and Rey dismantle Starkiller in the name of a more peaceful First Order you suddenly become the Galaxy’s heroes and make men like my Uncle look extreme. Let me tell you Rey would be more than happy to stop a massive manslaughter.”

I groaned because every single word that Aron muttered was true. 

“‘No offense Ben but you need to use your brain more and your saber less if you are going to win this.” Aron suggested.

“Just when Persu did you get so comfortable using _that_ name anyway?” I hissed frustrated with his wise assessment. Rey could call me Ben and possibly Domonic but I didn’t need the whole kriffing clan suddenly using my real name.

“It’s a much better name for an Emperor than Kylo, more personable. Who came up with the name Kylo anyway?” Aron taunted. The man was really risking it.

“Persu if you don’t stop being such a pain in my backside I’m going to force choke you!” I snapped.

“No you won’t.” Aron smiled, “Because then Rey would force choke you!” 

At this point we heard footsteps outside our door and the door open. Dameron came into the flat.

“Where were you?’ Aron asked suspiciously.

“Buying food?” Dameron snapped, holding up his bags and then he exited the room to enter our kitchen.

“I don’t - “ I started and Aron finished,

“Neither do I - neither do I. He may be the father of my nephew and my sister’s former lover but I’d bet you a million credits that he is planning to backstab us.” Aron assessed.

“And Rose?” I asked because like it or not I valued Aron’s opinion.

“Oh I have plans for Rose.” Aron said smoothly.

“Aren’t you with Hux?” I asked surprised as Aron didn’t seem the type to double dip.

“Not those kind of plans you Wookie. Rose and I are going to run the First Order Senate. The girl has a head on her shoulders and a poverty backstory that will make everyone love her.”

“Oh, I’m going to have a Senate am I, would you just like to be Emperor already?” I hissed.

“Nah, you and Rey can be the figureheads,” Aron said nonchalantly “You’re both quite attractive but you really should smile more.” I may or may not have used the force to throw a pillow at his head.

Rey and Rose entered at this point. Rose was all glammed up and chewing her nails.

“So Rey, we’ve decided after we finish this we are dismantling Starkiller Base.” Aron suggested wickedly.

“Oh thank the force, I hate the very idea of the First Order’s war machine.” Rey sighed.

“I’m in!’ Rose agreed. “Let’s destroy it.”

Great was Rose now sticking around? My real desire was to be with Rey and Rey alone and take the Galaxy back together. Instead I was stuck with her smart ass cousin and a former member of the Resistance. Somehow this whole situation was spiraling. First we were saving a baby, now we were saving the Galaxy. Next thing you know I’d be talking to my parents peacefully. 

Rey came over to me and sat on my lap. She hugged me and said, “After we dismantle Starkiller I really want to get married.”

Aron looked at me triumphantly as I couldn't help but caress her thigh.

Deep down Rey’s worshipful eyes did something to my chest. I would do anything to make her happy. She was the only one who truly loved me.

“Fine!” I conceded and added, “But we are getting a honeymoon and he" I pointed at Aron, “isn’t going to be anywhere near it.” 

****

**Canto Bight, Cantonica 34 ABY POV Rose**

I felt like a complete and utter fraud as I stepped into the glamorous Canto Casino, the crowning jewel of Old Town. I hated and I mean hated wearing heels and had to endure two hours of Aron’s damn lectures of how to walk like a lady.

I was supposed to meet a man called Codebreaker who apparently had ties to the Hutt illegal adoption ring and would be able to point us to the right direction. 

I would be able to spot him by the red plum in his jacket pocket. 

I sauntered over to a table where a man with dark hair and a moustache was rolling a pair of dice. Aron had also spent hours coaching me on my gambling skills. The man was certainly a jack of all trades. Of course though on Hays Minor he had broken several dishes so at least I knew he wasn’t perfect.

The man looked up briefly as I approached and I noticed his sprig. I let out a sigh of relief. I had clearly located the target.

It went rather simply. I lost a few rounds dreadfully and then finally won one. Master Codebreaker slipped me a token that I knew was a computer chip and I slipped him the data Aron was exchanging with him. I didn't really want to know what I was bargaining.

Everything went according to plan. I could go back to our flat, get out of these heels and hopefully relax. I really hoped that this chip did in fact contain as promised the name of the couple who adopted Dameron and Jesely’s baby.

I exited the Casino and stood for a moment looking at Old Town and shook my head at the extreme wealth around me. The corruption that led to affluence here but people starving elsewhere was truly terrible. I wondered briefly if maybe Aron wasn’t completely off base with some of his ideas.

He wanted to give more power to the little people while imposing more control on slave trade and prostitution. He still favored way too much overall control in the system but the Republic’s way of every planet for themselves had partially led to to the current political mess.

Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and another around my waist and I was dragged into an alleyway. I fought against the person with all of my might, kicking and biting.

Finally I was let go and pushed against the wall with a blaster shoved in my face.

“Give us the chip Rose, be a good girl.”

I have to say that Kaydel Ko Connix and Kazudo were the last two people I expected to see.

“What the hell are you doing here Kay and why the kriff are you pointing a blaster at me?” I hissed.

“Because little girl, apparently you are getting too comfortable with the enemy. Now give me the chip Rose or I will kill you!” Kay threatened.

Up till now I had merely been dissatisfied with the Resistance's inability to rescue us from Hutt Space. But this, well this was a kriffing joke.

“I blew up bombs for you and spent over a year in prison and you are going to kill me!” I roared.

“You are also friends with Palpatine’s granddaughter Rose. You don’t think that doesn’t make you a traitor?” Kaydel inched the barrel closer. 

“I swear I’m killing Poe!” I snarled. The treacherous rat deserved to be murdered. I had just risked my life to save his son and this was the thanks I got.

“Just give us the chip Rose! I’m not telling you another time!” Kay was poised to shoot me. And I stared at her hand on the trigger. Her other hand was open and outstretched towards me.

I figured at this point I should just hand the chip over as I preferred them not to pry it out of my cold fingers. I placed it in Kaydel’s hand. 

“Good girl Rose!” Kay smirked as she pocketed the disk.

“I think you can put the blaster down now Kay.” I said nervously glancing at it.

“The thing is Rose, I lied. I’m killing you anyway.” she smirked and added,

“Don’t worry, Poe is currently eliminating your new friends.

I had been through hell and back the past several years and for what? This, to be murdered in an alleyway. I looked around frantically wishing there was somewhere to run.

Kay readjusted the blaster and pointed it at my throat. 

And then all of a sudden her body crumpled to the ground followed by Kaz’s.

I looked up and saw a tall man with graying hair flanked by a Wookie. He tucked his blaster into his belt and nodded at me.

I stared at him in shock.

“Rose is it? My name is Han Solo and I’m really hoping you can help me find my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written two one shots recently that you might want to check out:
> 
> [Just One Kiss Before We Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392732)  
> This is a Post World War I Romance fic set in the Swiss Alps
> 
> [A Redeemed Kylo Ren Figure Just Won't Sell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255893)  
> This is a Christmas Fic about Second Chances


	21. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter twice as I am constantly in a yo-yo state about Dameron's character (as my twitter friends can attest). I finally reached the compromise I wanted so that his fate would be open ended. 
> 
> I was originally going to kill him ten chapters ago. Even when I think I have a plan it doesn't always stick haha. 
> 
> I'm excited darlings we are now on the final third of the story and this chapter really will shape our Ben in a huge way. It also has another twist.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always.

****

**Canto Bight, Cantonica 34 ABY POV Rey**

We were staying in a mid level neighborhood not too far away from Old Town where many of Canto Bight’s higher level casino workers and resort staff lived. Away from both posh aristos and criminals, it was the perfect place to stay hidden. Aron’s black market account kept us afloat.

Our flat was large enough for us all, although Dameron currently slept in our lounge to avoid room sharing with Aron. Neither one had really put their mutual dislike behind them and Jesely’s death had made it worse. To say there was tension in the air was an understatement.

Jesley had just been another notch in Dameron’s belt and Aron highly resented it. It was a good thing both men knew how to play the game. Ben would have failed miserably in their place, he was a terrible liar and wore his emotions and desires on his sleeve. 

The night we waited in bated breath for Rose to return from the Casino was no exception.

Ben and I were lounging on a sofa in our main room and he was trying to get his hands under my shirt and I kept moving them away. “They are in the other room.” I said as his hand went underneath my hem again.

“The other room, not this room.” Ben protested as one hand gently thumbed my stomach and the other played with my breasts. He knew that touching my nipples would drive me crazy and he tweaked them until they hardened, tempting me to let my guard down. I could see his bulging cock, so so ready for me. Desire flared.

Despite his powerful appearance and lineage, Ben Solo craved me and consumed me like a man in need of a drink. I hated his parents for leaving him so starved and my years of loneliness responded enthusiastically to his perpetual cravings as long as they remained in the bedroom.

Despite the overwhelming temptation to let him rail me, I gave him a peck on the lips and shook my head. “Do you really want Dameron or Aron to walk on us having sex?” 

“I had fourteen months stuck in prison cell wondering desperately where you were...imagining all sorts of terrible things happening to you, let me have this.” Ben pleaded and he placed his hand up my skirt, inches from my panties. 

Ben of course knew exactly what to say to pull on my heart strings as well as where I was the most sensitive. I probably would have given in had not Aron walked in. I made sure we were adequately separated to avoid Aron’s comments.

Ben huffed and contented himself with holding hands. Aron thankfully held his tongue and turned to our present situation.

“I can’t help but feeling this is all my fault, I could have saved Jesely.” My cousin sighed.

I looked at him blankly, “How?” Aron was really the last person I held responsible for his sister’s death or any of this. If anything she had died for me and I wouldn’t easily forget it. 

“If Hux and I hadn’t happened then maybe Jesely could have been tolerably happy.” Aron sighed and added. “Then she would have stayed on Arkanis and she would still be alive.” 

I shook my head and protested, “Uncle Namial would have still used us all as pawns. It was never going to be easy for any of us. Jesely just wanted the freedom to write her own story.” 

“The worst part is.” Aron huffed, “is that for years I went along. I played the games and I knew what he and the First Order were doing and I didn’t care. I really didn’t. We all knew that they weren’t saving the Galaxy but colonizing it.”

“I think I knew it too. “ I admitted softly. For so long I had idolized everything about the First Order because my First Order relatives had saved me and I desperately wanted to belong. Just because I hated the Resistance and still did except for Rose, it didn’t mean I couldn’t dually hate the First Order or at least it's leadership. 

Ben looked at both of us, his expression unreadable. I knew, I knew that he still believed in the principles of the Sith. His dark grandfather was the only one in his family he identified with. He adored the story of Anakin, a slave risen to rule the Galaxy. I brushed his hair out of his face gently as he looked at me intently.

“I’m not giving up the dark side.” Ben said, “It’s too powerful and I can’t be weak. I need it to protect you Mesh’la. Look what happened on Hays Minor when they took it from me.” 

I knew that Ben’s fierce desire to protect me was true but I knew his lust for power craved the dark and I was worried. I had seen a man consumed by the dark side and I did not want that for Ben. My Uncle’s yellow eyes and hideous crimes were forever imprinted on my soul.

“The only way we can stop them is by ruling as Emperor and Empress and I truly believe that is our destiny.” Ben continued, zealous in his cause. 

“I don’t mind the ruling part” For honestly I could take it or leave it. The Force is what concerned me, “ There must be another way Ben and I’m not talking about the Jedi. Does one always have to be light or dark? Is it so concrete?”

At this Aron interrupted, “There is the Gray."

Ben scoffed, “The Gray Jedi disappeared in my grandfather's day when the Order 66 took place. Neither the Jedi Council or the Sith embraced them anyway. Their story was doomed from the start.” 

Aron raised his eyebrows, “Perhaps you are not so attuned to the Force as you think you are for the Grey Jedi still exist. Qui-Gonn Jinn didn’t leave this world without apprentices.”

“Rumors, there is no proof." Ben continued to protest him, " Qui-Gonn Jinn was also convinced that my grandfather was the Chosen One and would bring balance to the force, that truly didn’t work out.”

I was lost with these speculations and what Aron said next surprised me even more, “Maybe he had the right family but the wrong generation. It would make sense with our heritage that you two would be forcemates and future rulers, Rey is the perfect balance.”

“What in the world do you mean by that Aron?” I asked puzzled. Was yet another family secret about to come to light?

“Let’s just say “Grandfather Persu” was known to be completely impotent. Someone had to help Grandma produce three children and given Uncle Namial and your mother’s force talent’s, I‘d wager it was a force user and a light one at that. My father has said some highly suspicious things. Grandmother is not one to be seduced by the dark. Grandmother did meet quite a few Jedi in her position as a handmaiden and believe me they weren't all virgins.” Aron said casually as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on my plate.

“Wait, my mother was a force user!” This was news to me. I just assumed my force heritage was all on my Father’s side, the dark. Ben of course was listening to this all intently.

“As are you and Domonic and possibly Amelia. Jesely and I on the other hand were not gifted with such talents. My father was never proficient in the force either.” Aron sighed and added, “I always suspected that good ole' Uncle Namial was, but I had no idea he was a Sith. I wonder how grandmother feels about that or if she even knows? Let me tell you she has a few secrets of her own.” 

“Are there any other family secrets you would like to tell me while we are at it?” I said with a huff. Really on Jakku I had no idea what a complicated mess of a family I belonged to.

“Aunt Lyra and Tarkin's son had a thing going for awhile.”’ Aron shrugged and added “Oh and your father was a clone. Nobody and I mean nobody wanted to bed Palpatine.” 

“And I thought my family was complicated.” Ben muttered, “Yours is an intergalactic soap opera.” 

I couldn’t agree more.

***

Dameron finally announced with a scowl “Dinner’s ready, Rose can have hers when she returns.” 

Aron was already seated at the table but waited to eat with his perfect manners. There was some sort of soup that smelled incredibly tasty and Ben had made some lovely bread to go with it earlier. We were all very domestic in our flat. Rose swore she had never eaten better in her life. 

I was famished and I couldn’t help but steal a taste of the soup with my finger while Dameron went into the other room to get the meat. 

“Now, now Rey. What _would_ Aunt Lyra say?” Aron teased. 

And then I felt something in my mouth, I couldn’t breath, I was choking, I felt sweaty, overwhelmed, in tremendous pain, every single cell in my body screaming and the last thing I remember was my head hitting the floor and Ben’s arms catching me. 

**Canto Bight, Cantonica 34 ABY POV Ben**

I’ll never forget when the Emperor started whispering his promises to me, the night my parents sent me away to my Uncle’s and I will never forget when my Uncle tried to murder me. But all of these moments paled in comparison to seeing Rey fall out of her seat as the poison gripped her. I flew to catch her and cradled her unconscious body to my chest. Anger and fear burned through me. 

I took one hand, full of rage and power and wrapped the force around Dameron’s neck with everything I had. If he had killed her, I would make the galaxy suffer. I shook with anger as my heart was breaking, She was everything to me, everything. 

Aron also had a blaster pointed to Dameron.

What did you do!” he screamed.

Dameron was choking so he couldn’t answer and Aron yelled, “Ben let go so he can talk!”

“No!” I shouted, “He doesn’t need to talk because I will tear his mind to pieces and get what I want!” And with one hand still wrapped around my beloved I used the other to dive into his mind determined to pry the truth from his mind to save Rey. 

I dove in and I saw it. The coms with someone named Kaydel, the planning behind our backs. The shopping trip today and one last week had included visits to the racetrack. He had a former contact who had slipped him synox, a fast acting poison. He had counted on the three of us eating all at once. The dose wasn’t supposed to kill us just weaken us so that he and Kaydel could abduct us after finding his son. They were going to present us on a platter to my Uncle. Rey’s adverse reaction to the poison it terrified him as it wasn’t part of the plan. He was conflicted about our fates. Hating us and admiring us at the same time.

I let go of Rey and I turned to Dameron with both of my hands and sparks flew as every dark thought inside of me consumed me. His screams echoed through our flat and he writhed in pain on the floor.

I was going to rend him limb to limb. I would see his blood spill and the blood of the rest of the remaining Resistance. I would never allow this to pass. I would be every dark rumor they said about about me. The darkness burned through my veins as never before. 

“Ben!” Aron cried shaking me, “You have to save Rey, I can’t, I don’t have the force, please, let him go and save her.” 

His fervent pleas pulled me back into reality and I let Dameron’s body hit the floor. He was now passed out from my torture, his nose bleeding. 

I ran to Rey again, her signature was getting fainter and I tried with all my might to access the healing needed. I called up my grandfather, anyone, desperatley, pleading through the force. But I couldn’t, I couldn’t heal her. In my anger I had let the darkness too far in. The light just kept evading me. I couldn’t grasp it as I had on Coruscant so long ago. It refused to touch a soul so tainted. "No!" I roared.

I cradled her body tighter. Aron and I oblivious to the door opening and our flat becoming crowded. 

“Ben, what poison is it, you have to tell me,” Aron demanded and knelt beside me. He gently squeezed his cousin’s hand.

“Synox.” I choked. 

“Damn it! “ Aron cried, “Getting that antidote would take days. That absolute son of a bitch. I kriffing hate him. Please try, please try harder Ben. You can do this, I know you can! “

His faith in me was well intentioned but unrealistic. “She’ll never make it, I’m too dark Aron, I can’t, I can’t!” I cried in anguish looking at the face of my beloved. Her signature was so so weak. I didn’t know how I would survive this. This was my fault. If only I hadn’t gone so dark so quickly. The Dark I worshipped was now betraying me.

I sobbed over her dying body. “My mesh’la, my darling, my everything. I’m just too dark.” 

“But I’m not too dark.” A voice spoke that I hadn’t heard in almost two years broke my reverie. 

“Let me heal my sister, please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one shot this past week and if you want something short and angsty feel free to read it. It will not go the way you think!
> 
> [The One Who Didn't Get Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558806)  
> 


	22. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did just throw you a bonus chapter in the middle of the week!

****

**Canto Bight, Cantonica 34 ABY POV Rose**

I stared at Han dazed and then at Kaydel and Kaz’s bodies. The giant wookie came over and sniffed them both. He then muttered something to Han and pointed to Kaydel.

“Damn it, she’s wounded, not dead. I suppose I have to tend to her. She’s one of Leia’s Resistance favorites anyway.” Han complained.

“Are you alright kid?” He suddenly asked me. 

Alright, no I was not alright. I was enraged that I had tried to do the sympathetic thing by saving Poe’s baby and had almost been killed. 

However, I just nodded and grabbed the disk that had fallen to the ground. Han then spoke into his com, “Kuruk and Vara, I have a body here, can you stop by here on your way to the apartment?” 

Kuruk? Would the dreaded Knights of Ren be joining us too? This situation was getting more and more confusing by the minute. The universe seemed to be thrown off of it’s axis. I really didn’t know who was good and who was bad anymore. After this was over, I had no idea what I would do. My only friends were former enemies and friends was still a generous term to give them. I couldn’t support stormtrooper policies and colonization. But then, I wasn’t entirely sure that they did either. 

“Ah here they are Chewie.” Han’s voice broke through my heavy thinking.

Two Knights of Ren approached, one obviously a male and one a female, Kurak and Vara, I supposed. 

And then following them, came an even stranger sight, a man who was obviously blind brandishing a lightsaber, a redheaded Aristo who had to be none other than General Armitage Hux and a guy who looked supremely uncomfortable. 

So I was now in an alleyway in Canto Bight with the oddest assortment of people. 

The blind guy with the lightsaber kneeled down on the ground next to Kaydel. He then closed his eyes and placed his hand on her neck. Within minutes her eyes fluttered open.

Kaydel sat up with absolute horror written all over her face.

Vara pointed her saber at Kaydel and said, “Now we can do this the easy or the hard way. You tell us Dameron’s plan or my cousin here will read your mind and we’ll kill you.”

“I will never betray the Resistance.” Kaydel spat, “I don’t care what you do. I’m not a traitor like her.” Kaydel gestured to me. 

“Well then Domonic - proceed.” Vara motioned.

Domonic sighed, “I really hate doing this.” Then he held his hand up and started to probe. Kaydel screamed.

Domonic’s voice started “ It’s a poison, it’s going in their soup. Dameron means to weaken them, Kaydel, Kaydel wants to kill them. Kaydel is jealous and doesn’t want Dameron to find the baby, she hated Jesely, she even hated Jess, she wants, she wants Dameron for herself. She’s been promised something from someone - I can’t tell, I can’t tell what, but it’s important.” Domonic’s voice was strained and he looked like it was taking him immense effort. "She still has a secret, but someone, someone is helping her protect it. I need to save my strength."

Kaydel’s nose was bleeding and she glared at Domonic with a vengeance for bringing to light her deepest secrets. I looked at her and wondered, did everyone have a double side? If Leia’s right hand was compromised along with Beaumont Kin, the Resistance was in far worse shape than I even thought. Perhaps it had lost it’s way long ago the day of the Engagement Massacre. One false step for anyone can lead to a domino effect of disaster. 

“Wait so does that mean that my son could be dying from poison right now - don’t you think we need to go save him?” Han Solo said, putting the pieces together.

“I”ll show you the way.” I offered, finally feeling like I had something to do.

Vara seemed to take charge “Tage go with Domonic Han, Finn and Rose to the apartment. Chewie can help Kuruk and I deal with the body and the lovely Kaydel.”

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” Kaydel snarled.

“Eventually, probably, but for now I’m watching you until we get to the bottom of your secret. You do realize that it was your coms with Poe that helped us locate everyone. You are clearly not very good at the art of encryption.”

Kaydel, if possible, looked even more horrified as she realized her own stupidity had betrayed her. 

Meanwhile I lead them to a public transport. I was hurrying and tripped as I entered it. Fortunately the one named Finn helped me to my feet. 

“Thanks.” I shyly smiled, he was rather good looking. It had been a very long time since I had been attracted to someone and I was surprised to find myself blushing.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled and slowly let go of my hand. His fingers seemed to linger with gentleness. 

“Oh quit flirting Finn.” Armitage ordered. My blush increased, what was wrong with me?

“There’s always time to flirt Armitage, even when you are on the run.” Han Solo chimed in.

“No wonder Ren’s such an idiot about love with a father like you.” Armitage huffed.

“Is Ben really in love?” Han asked, almost excited by the prospect. 

“Sickenly so.” I said thinking of Rey and Ben’s constant touching as well as the frequent late night noises from their room. It was a little uncomfortable seeing them at the breakfast table sometimes. 

“Well at least on that we agree on.” Armitage muttered.

“That’s really nice you know.” Han Solo sighed, “Ben was always a difficult child, I’m glad his Solo genes finally came out to play and he got a girl.”

“Domonic, my patience is being tried right now.” Armitage complained.

“I’m going to remind you of this when you are all lovey dovey with Aron tonight.” Ah so this was Aron’s paramour. 

“I do not ever get lovey dovey as you call it. Aron and I are in a mature adult relationship with each other.” Armitage sputtered.

“You know I can read your mind Tage and I can see absolutely everything you and my cousin have done.” Domonic said teasing.

“Oh shut the kriff up!” Armitage muttered.

“We are here.” I announced at our stop and we rushed up to the apartment. 

I hastily unlocked the door and there was quite the sight to behold. Dameron lay on the floor with his nose bleeding barely alive and Kylo was cradling Rey like a baby doll and crying.

Obviously the poison had already gotten to Rey and I found myself hoping that she would be okay.

Domonic rushed over to Rey with an amazing speed for a blind man and said something to Kylo. Kylo carefully placed Rey in his hands and I knew that Domonic was going to heal her. Domomic seemed deeply concentrated for a few minutes and then Rey suddenly sat up. Kylo to no one’s surprise then kissed her. But then Rey threw her arms around Domonic in a hug, crying.

It was, dare I say it sweet.

Meanwhile Armitage and Aron were embracing with all of the passion in the world. Apparently the First Order General did have a soft side.

Finn and I stared kind of helplessly at each other in the middle of this.

Suddenly Kylo Ren looked up from Rey and noticed. “Dad, what the hell are you doing here?” 

**Canto Bight, Cantonica, ABY 24 POV Ben**

“Dad!” I said - was this real - was this happening - why - I didn’t understand - how, what - this was impossible. Right in front of me my often absent father stood, grayer and more wrinkled. But still my father with his lopsided grin. 

Rey grabbed my hand as I sat there, providing comfort as I was shocked to my core. This had to be a figment of my imagination.

“Ben.” My father said and walked over to me, extending his hand to help me up. I looked at the man who had always feared me, always been too busy for me. Or at least that’s what the Emperor said. For the voices inside my head had wanted me desperately to hate my family. I uncurled my fingers from Rey’s, unsure of what to do.

“I hate to break this touching family reunion up, but we need to go now!” Armitage said and added.

“We have stormtroopers on the planet along with the other Knights of Ren and unfortunately Trudgen and Ap’lek just decided to switch sides.”

So without further ado Han pulled me up and I assisted Rey. We all managed to tumble out of the apartment at breakneck speed.

“Where the kriff are we running to?” Aron shouted as we ran through the streets of Canto, causing several civilians to tumble.

“The Falcon.” My father answered, “It’s in the spaceport.”.

“You’ve got to be kriffin kidding me!” I shouted. Great we were running to a piece of junk.

“Well we couldn’t really use a First Order Ship now could we?” Hux snarled.

“Besides, my baby is still in mint condition!’ My father shouted.

“Yes perfect condition.” Hux muttered.

I turned to Rey to make sure she was alright and she was still struggling so I flung her on my back, piggy back style. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as she held tightly onto me.

Rose still in heels managed to fall on her face running and the man I didn’t know tossed Rose onto his back.

We continued to run towards the Spaceport. Unfortunately upon our arrival it was flooded with stormtroopers.

“Well there’s one way to do this.” My father, ever the gambler said.“We shoot and you run. Armitage, want to give me a hand?” 

“So we are just going to blindly shoot and everybody else is going to just run, what an absolutely idiotic idea, how the kriff did the Rebellion ever win?” Armitage complained.

I had wondered the same thing myself more than once.

“You have any better ideas? I think we better act now because we are definitely starting to attract attention.” My father said and he was right. Stormtroopers had already started to run our way.

Armitage commanded “Fine, everybody run, how the kriff did I get mixed up with such a ridiculous ...“

“Tage with all the love in the world shut up and shoot, and pass me a blaster, I’m not helpless.” Aron snapped.

I was about to ask for the same when Aron turned to me and said, “Just get Rey on that ship now. You two have to live and don’t even protest. The galaxy needs you."

So I ran a through the spaceport with Rey hanging on for dear life, following the guy who was running with Rose.

We arrived at the Falcon and suddenly halted. For outside of it Cardo, Ap'lek and Trudgen had Amelia, Chewie and Kuruk at blasterpoint. Vicrul stood to the side with his arms folded guarding a girl who was gagged and bound.

“Well isn’t this a pretty picture, “The Gray Jedi, Vader’s heir and an Empress. Oh and two useless traitors. “

Domonic lit his saber and raised it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Jedi.” Vicrul hissed. Cardo shoved the barrel into Amelia's neck. “I can kill this whore in a minute.” 

I felt Rey tighten her grip on me as her cousin was threatened.

“Now this, this is how it’s going to work.” Vicrul commanded. “You will give me the Empress, little slut that she is, and then you,” Vicrul looked at me, “Have one last shot to be forgiven or else you die. Kill your father now and you can come back. Obviously marriage to Rey is now off the table but at least you can live. If you want, I’ll overlook it when she kriffs you from time to time. I obviously don’t plan to stay faithful to her but," Vicrul practically devoured Rey with his gaze, “I will marry her and take the throne.”

Over my dead body would this beast take Rey. My fists clenched and I felt the darkness flare. This time I would not make the same mistake. The light so carefully quenched in me was called upon. For Rey, for my father who finally came, for the universe I would not let these Knights win. I would purge myself of the dark if that's what it would take.

So I called Domonic in the force and the sightless Jedi answered. He tossed a spare lightsaber to me and I lit it.

“Jump down now.” I mentally communicated to Rey. She quickly complied. 

And then at lightning speed I charged as did Domonic. Rey and Rose and the tall man helped. We were not going to go down without a fight. Domonic slayed the stunned Cardo and Amelia joined us fighting, tossing Rey and Rose blasters.

Within minutes the only knights left standing were Kuruk and Amelia. Apparently Amelia had Kuruk wrapped around her finger.

At this point everyone else had joined us and the stormtroopers were running around clueless.

We shuffled onto the Falcon and Rose plugged in the disk as soon as possible.

“The baby is on Kuat.” She said. “Can we please go rescue it?”

“Seriously- the Galaxy is at war and you want to chase a baby?” Armitage asked.

“Hey, we are talking about our nephew here so don’t even Tage!” Aron railed at him.

“Fine!” Hux shook his head.

Finally my father turned to me and said, “It’s good to see you kid, want to help me pilot this thing?” 

I had every reason to turn this messed up smuggler down. The years of abandonment and intense hatred were not washed away with one rescue. But I learned a lesson today at the cost of almost losing Rey. Hate, hate would not win this war. And my father had reached out and journeyed the Galaxy to save me - me. For once he had showed up.

So I nodded and that was enough.

Father and son we piloted the Falcon. It had been years since we had flown together and I never thought to find myself in this position again. But it was war and if my father was willing to defy my mother to be on my side then he really actually meant it. 

“Dad.’ I suddenly said, surprised at the emotion flooding me.

“I know kid, I know. Me too.” He swallowed hard and I swear there were tears in his eyes. That was all that was said for Aron suddenly commed as we cleared the atmosphere, “Kriffin hell! We forgot Dameron.” 


	23. Never Say Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. One character is implanted unknowingly with an explosive device. 
> 
> I know that Poe has angered a lot of people with his behavior and that anger is well deserved but I thought long and hard about his path over the past two weeks and so please be kind if you disagree. I love this story and I am so glad to have all of you along this journey with me. Thank you all for reading!

****

**  
The Millennium Falcon 34 ABY POV Rey**

**“** I can’t believe we are sleeping in your parents' old bed.” I sighed to Ben one evening a few weeks after we had left Canto Bight. 

Ben paused his kisses to my stomach and said, “Wow, what a way to kill the mood.” He rolled over and then admitted, “I never thought I’d be here, on this ship again with him.”

I lay there ruffling his luxurious hair with my fingers. “It’s just been intense and you haven’t really talked about how you are feeling about your dad being back.” I said.

Ben looked at me and swallowed. “He came for me and while it doesn’t erase everything, I’d like to keep him around. I never thought I'd say that either.”

I squeezed his hand,”People change and it’s a good thing, we are all on a journey of growing and hopefully becoming better versions of ourselves. Maybe your dad realized after you left how much he cared about you and that has made him be a better father.” 

Ben peered at me for a few minutes before saying, “You Mesh’la make me a better person. I hate to think of who I’d be without your light and love.” He gently caressed his thumb against my hand.

He then resumed his kisses and I complied, enjoying the attention.

Still I wondered, and that night after he’d fallen asleep my mind was full of everything. 

Han was no perfect father - he had the emotional maturity of a Gungan at times but anyone could see that he loved Ben. His commitment to him was till the end, whatever plans we had he was in. As someone whose only father figure was a psychotic Sith, I couldn’t help be a little envious.

Han was kind to me and treated me like a daughter. He was so thrilled that Ben and I were together as if that solved everything. And deep down I knew that Ben cherished his appropral as he frequently would glance at his father looking at his reaction. 

Canto has also left it’s mark on my lover. Ben’s faith in the dark was slipping and with it his quest for power. In the stillness of the night Ben confessed that he felt so much guilt for being unable to heal me. It haunted him. I comforted him with love and he vowed that he would find a middle ground.

He found himself turning to Dom and asked about his training. The two would discuss the Prime Jedi and other theories. Ben couldn’t quite believe it that Dom was a Gray Jedi. He had really thought the Gray Jedi were extinct and to know that they still existed gave him food for thought. 

The light had never been kind to Ben but neither really had the dark. Ben had served a cruel master for years, tortured into darkness. We discussed our vision on Dagobah and decided in the words of Ben, “Screw Palpatine, screw my uncle and screw yours. It’s time Rey that we write our own story. We and we alone control our narrative.”

We didn't forget Dameron’s place in this. I was disappointed by his betrayal but it didn't null that we needed to rescue his son. 

Locating the baby with the chip had been surprisingly easy. He had been adopted by an upper middle class family on Kuat and apparently had spent the past two months crying profusely. Amelia pretended to be Jesely and gave a rousing sob story about her baby being taken from her. The couple gave Kes up when Amelia pleaded especially as she paid them for their trouble. 

We gave the one year old the name Kes Persu - Dameron. Kes was for Poe’s father. Kes seemed to remember Rose and clung to her. Finn who was obviously smitten with Rose and would assist her. But we all were kept awake by the child’s constant screams in the night. Nar Shadaa had even left it’s scars on Kes. 

According to Aron’s contacts Dameron had disappeared from Canto Bight we weren’t about to chase him across the galaxy. We had more important things to do. 

Kaydel was a pain in the backside and snapped at all of us during every interaction. Aron suggested we keep her alive in case we needed some clout with the Resistance. Hux and Han felt that Ben’s mother was not very cooperative in terms of partnering with us. Ben kept his thoughts to himself about that subject. 

Ben had decided not to probe Kaydel’s mind after the disaster with Poe and wanted me to try but there was something, something very strong blocking a secret. It was as if part of her mind had been wrapped up in it’s own shell. I just couldn’t fathom what it could be. 

Domonic thought that maybe Cal Kestis could figure it out but for now we were headed to Ilum.

We were on a mission to dismantle Starkiller’s weapon. Aron convinced Tage that people would adore Ben and I turning on the tyranny of the older First Order Leadership. This would be our first step as becoming Emperor and Empress of a younger and more democratic First Order with Hux as head of the military of course. Aron would be head of a limited Senate and he desperately wanted Rose as his poster girl for connecting with the masses. Rose was not ecstatic about that but she agreed to help with disabling Starkiller as she despised the idea of a mass genocide. Finn just had one request, that we revolution the Stormtrooper program causing Aron and Tage to not speak to each other for three days as they disagreed. 

We thought about dropping baby Kes off with my Aunt Sylla but Arkanis had too many of my Uncle Namial’s allies to risk a trip. All of us would be recognized within minutes. Domonic and Hux had managed to program a stealth device on the Falcon that was resistant to First Order sensors that had prevented our exposure.

It was a good thing that we had grabbed Kes almost immediately because all of us now, Rose and Finn included, were listed as First Order Fugitives with our faces posted across the Holonet. We were accused of rebelling against the Emperor and the bounty on our head was enormous. We were to be shot on sight except for me. I was still meant to be used as a breeding vessel I guess. 

It was Kuruk who spilled the news that my grandfather was alive and well. I was surprisingly unfazed by this. Perhaps I had known for awhile that Ben’s master was him, at least in my gut. Enough family secrets had been unraveled that I had given up trying to have a perfect one. I had Aron, Amelia (I would not call her Vara), Domonic and now Ben. Tage, Han and Kuruk were really family too although Ben hated to be reminded that he would be linked to Tage. We had all the family we needed. 

  
  


**Canto Bight- to 34 ABY POV Poe**

After waking up incredibly sore in an empty room I cleaned up and realized I needed a plan. My arm was also broken. Clearly Kaydel’s idea had spectacularly failed. I really should have known better. I had lost Black Squadron on Naboo, the Resistance Cell on Hays Minor and now, now I had lost on Canto Bight. Only this loss involved my son. 

Kylo Ren and Rey Palpatine always seemed to come out on top and I did not. I wanted my son, but I wanted to win. I had been fighting with them for years now. I told myself that they were evil, dark forces users. But were they, really? They were willing to find my son and protect him which was an act of love. I wanted to kill them, but yet I didn’t. Is it possible to be so utterly conflicted? 

After I cleaned myself up I managed to com Leia and we arranged a rendez vous on Crait, the Resistance’s current location. I needed help leaving Canto so I called in a favor from an old friend of mine, Zorii Bliss. We had once been in the spice trade together and she was an expert at getting out of sticky situations.

Zorii arrived a day later talking in my bruised face and broken arm with raised eyebrows. I told her the whole story from beginning to end.

When I finished she asked me, “So why exactly are we chasing the Resistance and not your son?” 

Her words poked at me, uncovering a layer of guilt that I quickly repressed. “I am a Resistance Pilot Zorii, I am loyal to the cause, I can’t desert them for personal reasons!” I protested.

“Well, quite frankly Dameron, I think you are an idiot and I am not quite sure from what you’ve said that Kylo and Rey are all that bad. They really could have killed your ass long ago.” Zorii shook her head, “I’m just saying, if I had a kid, I would go for the kid, screw the Resistance.”

Zorii could not understand. I had promised Leia and surely after we won, I would get my son back. Besides I really didn't want to face Rose, Rey, Aron and Kylo after what had happened.

“Just help me get to Crait.” I said through gritted teeth.

“Fine, Fine, but Dameron for the record, I think you are making a huge mistake. Leia is fighting a was against her son, what makes you think she will help you protect yours?” Zorii questioned.

There was a certain amount of truth to this. Leia had prioritized the war above her family, but she had to, it was necessary.

“After this is over we will get my son back.” I insisted.

“I just hope it’s worth it Poe, I really do.” Zorii said with surprising softness.

I told myself it was. I had to save the galaxy right? I really was a coward.

  
  


**********

Zorii and I took a few days to journey to Crait. I realized fairly quickly thanks to the Holonet that Kylo and Rey as well as the rest were now wanted by the First Order.

“Yeah, they really look like the bad guys to me.” Zorii commented. 

And then another broadcast came out. Apparently the last known whereabouts of these criminals was on Kuat, stealing a baby. My heart did a flipflop. So they had him, it made his existence seem much more real. A picture was flashed across the holonet and I saw him, my flesh and blood. He was over a year now, I had missed out on so much already. I could see Jesely in his dark eyes but he had my nose and my thick mane of hair. I was so conflicted.

“He looks like you.” Zorii said as I stared at his picture, “Are you sure you don’t -”

“I’m sure.” I gulped but I looked at his picture for a very long time.

**********

Finally we arrived and I was swiftly greeted by Leia, Ransolm Casterfo, Admiral Ackbar, Amilyn Holdo, Larma D’acy, Wrobie Tyce, C'ai Threnalli and Beaumont Kin. That was it. There was simply no one else in the Resistance. I hadn’t realized how bad things had really become. And for some reason Kin’s presence unnerved me and I really couldn’t say why. There was a nagging thought at the back of my mind.

Leia wrapped me in a huge embrace, “It is so good to see you Poe, so good indeed.”

“I’m so sorry about Kaydel.” I apologized, for that was another guilt I carried. 

Leia wiped a tear from her eyes, “That girl is practically flesh and blood, I am sorry too.”

Ackbar chuckled “Oh no, Kaydel is exactly where we want her to be Poe. This has worked out far better than I could have imagined.

Leia snapped her head around, “What do you mean?” 

“Let’s just say that things may be a little explosive.” Beaumont Kin said practically grinning.

“What exactly are you all referring to?” Zorii looked concerned. 

Leia was puzzled but apparently Holdo had some information. “I told you not to do that - that is not who we are! Are you telling me Kin that you went ahead with it? There was fury in her eyes. I had a terrible feeling about this.

“Poe,” Larma said, “Hux gave us information about Starkiller including it’s schematics. Sending Kaydel to Canto Bight, was well I hate to tell you this but it was never about rescuing you and your son. We needed to Kaydel to get caught and she did.”

Leia looked as if she could spit nails, “What exactly did you do to Kaydel because we have lost enough people?”

Larma, Wrobie, Ackbar, C'ai, and Kin looked defiant, “We did what we had to Leia, you betrayed us when you met up with Hux, we simply used the information gained to our benefit. We are taking down the First Order!”

Zorii and I looked at each other with caution. I suddenly had a terrible feeling about this.

“They planted a device under Kaydel’s skin that will automatically activate when it gets close to Starkiler and explode.” Holdo explained through gritted teeth.

“And she willingly signed up for this!’ I shouted horrified. Because my son, my son was with Kaydel. 

Ackbar and C’ai exchanged looks. Wrobie’s hand was close to her blaster.

“She doesn't know, we planted it under the pretense of giving her an internal com.” Ackbar confessed.

Leia former princess of Aldernaan lost her composure, “So you are telling me that you not only violated Kaydel by placing a device on her, you also decided that my husband, my son, my oldest friend, a former Resistance member and a baby all needed to die for us to win!!”

“And this is why Leia the Resistance has failed” Ackbar yelled “You are too passive and will not do whatever it takes to win! Your son was lost to the dark long ago and your husband has joined him. They are traitors, every last one of them.”

“We don’t want to kill innocents!” Leia shouted.

“No one is innocent on that ship!” Larma snarled.

“No one is innocent here either.” Zorii muttered. I could sense the fury in her very stance. She was ready to attack. 

Holdo sent me a look, almost pleading. She was a peacemaker first and a soldier second. This attack was against her very nature. 

I was at a crossroads. I could allow the Resistance to commit an act that would be truly horrific and let my son die or I could save him and let the other side win. I knew that Rey and Kylo just wanted to dismantle Starkiller, not slaughter it’s inhabitants and would as Zorii realized not be so bad as rulers. If we blew Starkiller to pieces we would have few allies in a Galaxy that had already lost faith in us. If Palpatine won then everyone would pay. 

My previous actions had led to Jessica’s death. Also Paige, Tallie, Nod, Kare, Snap, Lu’lo, Stom and Jesely were dead because of my failed leadership. And now my son was about to die too. I knew, I knew what I had to do. 

I nodded at Holdo and then at Zorii and I pulled my blaster out. Wrobie immediately pulled hers and fired. Zorii shot her before her blaster hit me and Larma jumped to her defense, C’ai then joined the mix Suddenly we were in a tangle of bullets and fighting. 

Leia was simply shell shocked as Ackbar and Holdo faced off while Zorii and I battled Larma, Wrobie and C’ai. Ransolm simply stayed out of it. I didn’t want to kill any Resistance members but I would if that's what it took to keep my son alive. Zorii held no such qualms as she shot C’ai straight in the head. Wrobie and Larma soon followed with their deaths while Amdylyn held Ackbar at gunpoint. 

Leia shook her head at the scene before her. “This, this was not supposed to happen. We have to stop this madness!”

“It’s too late Leia, you’ll never stop it!” Ackbar barked. “The First Order will be destroyed - there is no way of shutting that bomb off. Beaumont is an expert tech.”

And then I remembered with startling clarity that Beaumont Kin was working for Palpatine. His only target would be that ship, not the deathstar. And of course he was no where to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record as much as the Resistance makes some stupid decisions in this fic like Kidnapping Domonic, the human bomb suggestion came from Beaumont as a Palpatine plant and he probably was very manipulative to Ackbar and co. 
> 
> Poe may improve but he's not hooking up with anyone else. 
> 
> Zorii deserves better.
> 
> And I started to write evil Amilyn and I just couldn't.


	24. Pressure Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed last weekend. Life has just been busy. If I can, I'll do an update for Sunday so we are caught up. I feel like we are entering the final stretch and a lot will happen in the next few chapters. Thank you as always for everything.

  
  


**The Millennium Falcon 34 ABY POV Ben**

Rey and I were in the main hold with Finn, Rose, Aron and Armitage eating bofa treats which were rather green and sticky. Aron was giving Rose a lesson on the power of the credit versus the wupiupi, and why the Hutt currency was so popular in Outer Rim territories. Hux would occasionally interrupt while Finn looked bored out of his mind. Rey was paying attention to the lecture and I was paying attention to her mouth wrapped around the treat and wondering if I could get her to wrap that mouth around other things like that.

At one point I must have been rather obvious because she jabbed me and whispered “Stop it.” 

“Stop what?” I fluttered my lashes innocently. She snorted.

Suddenly our peace was interrupted by a com. My father must have answered it immediately as it stopped. A feeling of unease filled me. I could feel Rey still beside me.

“I thought we were invisible!” Armitage demanded.

And from across the galaxy I felt a force signature that I hadn’t felt in years. It was desperate and concerned. Rey looked keenly at me, sensing my inner turmoil.

“It’s, it’s my mother.” I choked. 

“But I thought,” Rey began and then stopped.

“That woman made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with us.” Armitage snarled. That sounded about right. 

“Well we do have a rather long standing feud with them where people tend to get hurt so you can hardly blame her and we stole one of her best engineers.” Aron said and looked admirably at Rose.

“I’m not First Order, you know.” Rose said and stiffened. Rose liked to think of herself as an independent agent. 

“Sweetheart, none of us are anymore - we are all wanted criminals. But I do wonder, Benjamin,” Aron said looking at me, “Exactly what your mother wants?”

I wondered too but I was too prideful to enquire. Leia Organa had made her decision in regards to me years ago when she flew around the galaxy instead of nurturing me. My temper and darkness had only furthered her resentment of my existence. I had never been enough to tempt her to lay down her cause. 

It was only a minute later that my father came barreling into the room with Dom. He was out of breath. 

He finally spoke “We have a problem, a big one! Rose, have you ever removed a bomb from a brain?”

“Have I what?” Poor Rose demanded flabbergasted.

“Kaydel apparently has a bomb in her brain that is big enough to blast us all out of the Galaxy. And the kicker is that Starkiller itself is a detonator, I’ve told Chewie to pilot us away but Leia said there’s no guarantee it won’t blow anyway and our hyperdrive is suddenly down.” My father said. “Can you take it apart?”

Kriff! Rey and I looked at each other horrified. “I’m not sure.” Rose looked around nervously. “I’ve only worked with big bombs, not this kind. Aron?”

Aron looked unnerved, “Despite my experience in this matter, I can honestly say I’ve never done this, I’ll help but kriff.”

“Dom, any insight?” Rose asked. 

Dom was strangely silent.

“Dom?” Rey repeated the question.

Dom hesitated but then shared. “Uncle Namial has a secret laboratory on Exegol where the Emperor’s actual body is in stasis. Apparently there are all kinds of technological and biological experiments being done. It’s been there for years, it’s where, it’s where our father was engineered. This bomb was more than likely constructed there.”

“So are you saying we have to drag Kaydel to Exegol to figure out how to diffuse the bomb?” Rose demanded.

“Not necessarily.” Hux remarked drily, “Starkiller might have the information too, we’ve been using technology from Exegol for at least a year now.”

“But nearing Starkiller will detonate the bomb. How do we get out of this and still dismantle Starkiller? Rose demanded. 

“Rose we can’t dismantle Starkiller if we are all blown to pieces.” Rey reasoned and she looked at me. I was worried sick, for her, for all of us. This could not be the way we went.

At this point a gagged and tied up Kaydel was dragged out by Amelia and Kuruk. 

She looked rather terrified and hostile which wasn’t surprising as all of us were staring at her. 

Rose cautiously approached her and held up a scanner to her head. Kaydel winced of course.

And from Kaydel’s head, a message was activated. It was said in Namial’s dulcet tones. “So you found my gift did you? So let’s make this fun. I have not one, but two bombs. One in the rebel traitor and one on Starkiller. Both are capable of killing you right now and will go off in less than an hour from the time of this scanner. So let’s see how much fun you can have, And Amelia dear child say hi to your mother.” 

We all stared at each other in complete and utter horror as the agency of our situation hit home. 

Rose looked at Kaydel keenly and caught Aron’s eyes. The two seemed to understand each other for Aron grabbed his blaster and stunned Kaydel. He then put his finger to his lips and pointed to the medical kit attached to the wall.

And suddenly it registered. We were bugged, Kaydel was planted with not only a bomb but also a listening device. I helped Rose and Aron carry Kaydel over to the dejarik table while they used a scalpel to slice open her skull. With immense concentration they removed three devices from her brain as we all watched in horrified silence, Rey gripping my hand the whole time.

Kaydel shuddered each time a device was taken out. Rose gestured to Domonic. Amelia took his hand and placed it on Kaydel’s head. Her skin knit back together and she sat before us in a silent daze. 

Rose, Hux, Aron and my father examined the devices. One was flashing green and it was rather obvious that it was the bomb. Aron carefully examined it and whistled. Another one was clearly a listening device and Rose took a pair of tweezers and dismantled it.

“Now that we all can talk again, what the kriff are we going to do?” Armitage demanded.

“I’ve seen this type of bomb before,” Aron muttered, “It’s the highest tech there is. It has to be from that lab you were talking about Dom.”

“So how do we dismantle it?” Rey asked squeezing my hand more tightly if possible.

“You’re not gonna like this.” Aron warned.

“Oh for kriff’s sake just tell us.” Amelia snapped.

“There’s only one way to destroy this, we have to go to Starkiller and match it up with it’s pair. Both have to be simultaneously destroyed. “

“You are kriffing me!” Rose said.

“I wish I was.” Aron said sadly.

“But I thought that it would blow up the moment we got too close to it.” Rose protested, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Aron sighed, “It’s meant to be a game, when this bomb starts flashing yellow it means it’s close to activating. From the time it starts flashing yellow we’ll have about ten minutes to get in and pair the two bombs and if not - both will blow. It’s a game courtesy of my Uncle who knows there is no way we can win.”

I had been listening to this whole conversation, my mind spinning and all that really registered was that we were basically going to die. 

“Okay.” Rose said.

“Okay what?” Rey asked and squeezed my hand hard.

“Just kriffin send me to Starkiller, I can do this.” Rose muttered. You had to give it to her, the girl had guts.

“I’m going with you.” Aron said,”I can help, I understand bombs.”

“Over my dead body!’ Armitage yelled. “Why can’t we just send the device to Starkiller in an escape pod and just hit the hyperdrive and get out of here. Let Starkiller rot in hell.” 

Aron turned to his lover, “Because that is not who we are and who we want to become. We are changing the galaxy to be a better place.” Aron placed his hand on Armitage’s cheek and looked at him. “I am going with Rose, We have to win this or he does.” 

“Um actually.” My father interjected ruffling his fingers through his hair, “ You may have missed the part where I said the hyperdrive is mysteriously not working - even if we make a run for it, I’m not sure we will be untouched by the explosion.”

Kriffin’ hell - we were dead. 

“Fine, then I am going with you too! I can help you get around the ship and I’ll contact Mitika, he’ll help us, I hope.” Armitage gulped.

“I’ll go too, I still have my stormtrooper gear.” Finn volunteered for he wasn’t leaving Rose alone. 

Rey and I looked at each other but before we could say a word Aron said, “No, neither one of you is going. If we do manage to prevent Starkiller from exploding we still have to disable it and there is a hell of a chance that whoever goes will probably die. And Amelia and Dom, you are not going either. The more of us who go, the more likely we are to be spotted. Plus Dom you can help Han see if you can get the hyperdrive to work - that’s your best chance of remaining safe.”

“So we are just supposed to let you put your lives in danger.” Amelia said, “I’m a knight of Ren, I can’t let you do this on your own.”

“Exactly, you are a knight of Ren and you will stay with your future Emperor and Empress - Han get this ship as far away from here as possible even if the hyperdrive doesn’t work.” Aron ordered.“We need to go, now.” he added.

“I have a small shuttle, I’ll lead you to it.” My father said grimly.

Rey stood up, “ Come back safely and don’t be stupid.” She looked as worried as I felt. 

Aron smiled weakly, “We always come back Little Empress, always. Think of everything we’ve made it through.”

“Rey,” Rose said, “Take care of Kes, please. I know he’s sleeping but kiss him for me.” There were tears in her eyes.

I could tell Rey wanted to say something else but she weakly smiled, “Of course.”

And we watched the four of them depart with my father as quickly as possible. We all waited, holding our breaths.

“I have a horrible feeling about this-” Rey said resting up against me. I placed my arms around her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

“What, that they will fail, we still die anyway and my father will become Sith co-ruler of the Galaxy.” Amelia said bitterly.

“Possibly but even if they succeed it will come at a huge price.” Domonic warned cryptically.

And I knew, down in my gut that he was right. Something really bad was going to happen.

  
  


**Crait 34 ABY POV Leia**

It was inevitable that we would be attacked. Beaumont must have notified the enemy of our location. And of course he had stolen our ship. 

“Oh for the love of the Galaxy!” Poe’s friend Zorii muttered when we heard the fighters approach.

“Leia we have to get out of here.” Amilyn ordered. 

“We have to find Luke.” I said. It was only myself, Holdo, Casterfo, Dameron, his friend and a tied up Ackbar. That was it. The only possible route was to find my brother, We had to; he could inspire the last vestiges of the Republic and together we could fight. Yes, that would work, if we could only find him he would turn the tide.

“We’ll make a run for it to my ship.” Zorii offered but then said, “ I am not joining your Resistance. I’ll take you somewhere but I am staying out of this.” Well that was one less. 

“Sweetie I don’t think anyone is joining the Resistance, I think it ‘s over.” Amilyn shocked me by saying.

“How can you say that?” I demanded. I had fought this war in one way or another for thirty years now, it could not be, would not be over. I refused to. We had to win this.

Zorii stared at me as if I had lost my head and shook hers. I knew her type. Money was all that mattered, not principals. 

“Oh Leia.” Amilyn muttered. Why was she doing this? Was this it, was I all alone in my conviction?

“Regardless, I’m fairly sure we need to go.” Zorii motioned to her ship.

“Please.” Poe chipped in as the fighters were clearly outside. 

And so we headed towards the hanger to Zorii’s ship, but before we could make it the door to our refuge was ripped apart by bombs.

We then started running towards the mines but it was no use as stormtroopers ran in and dragged us. Suddenly we were in front of General Parnadee.

“Well well Princess, fancy seeing you here.” The General remarked. 

I held my head up high. If I was going to die, I would do it proudly.

“This is it, don’t you know it.” Parnadee smiled and looked at us. “The mighty Resistance, once so proud, reduced to this.” 

She looked at Casterfo and shook her head, “You really would have been safer to stay in our prison _Senator._ ” 

“You cannot win this fight Parnadee, good will triumph.” Caserfo shouted.

And then she shot him in cold blood. It took everything within me not to react to this, he was one of the last ones I trusted.

“Now, who is next.” She motioned to the rest of us. She came over to me, “If it makes you feel any better Princess your husband and son will die today too. Your little warning won’t do any good.”

I thought of Han and winced. Ben on the other hand I tried to convince myself not to worry about. I had been doing that for years. My conscious would prick at me from time to time and whisper things, but I knew it wasn’t my doing that he gone dark. He had made his bed so long ago. No matter what Poe implied, I did not and could not believe that he had changed. The darkness had gripped him from birth, he was just like my father.

And then we heard another ship and as it came into view it aimed straight for the First Order troops, taking several of them out and causing the rest to scatter.

“What the kriff? “ Parnadee roared. The ship started firing on the fighters outside our door and destroyed all of them.

Then the ship landed and five figures emerged. Three held lightsabers and one was prodding a man forward with a blaster.

Parnadee charged towards a redheaded man and he easily swung his saber in and knocked her out cold. A few brave stormtroopers ventured forward and shot and the man stopped the bullets in the air. He was very, very powerful in the force.

The two other saber users were women, one was an older Togruta woman and the other was a woman who had to be in her forties. 

I then recognized the man with the blaster. It was Nestor Persu and the man he was pushing forward was none other than my brother.

“Leia.” Luke grunted. He looked pissed beyond belief.

“Nestor what are you doing here?” Dameron questioned.

Nestor tossed the weapon to the Togruta and then went over to Dameron and kneed him in his privates rather hard as he gripped his shoulder with his hand. “That is for my daughter.”

Dameron winced, “Point taken.” 

“Kriff you people are awesome.” Zorii mused. I glared at her. She clearly did not recognize the severity of this situation and that we could not trust these people. 

“General Organa.” Nestor turned to me, “We are going on a road trip to Naboo and you are going to help us.”

“What?” I roared. “No, you will release my brother and allow us to go. I am not surrendering to you. I know your family. I would rather die.” I would rather be captured and killed by stormtroopers than this turn of events. 

The human woman approached me, she was beautiful but fierce looking. 

“You have fought hard and you have fought long, but you are fighting the wrong war and have been for sometime. You will get on the ship and come with us.” She hissed with her saber pointed at me. 

“And who are you that I should listen to you!” I yelled, Who was this upstart who thought she could order me around and tell me that I was fighting the wrong war? “I have been fighting this war for over thirty years, I will not give up now!” I said through gritted teeth.

With cat -like grace she swiftly had her arms around me and a saber against my neck.

“Then you are a bigger fool than I supposed. You have done much wrong against my family, you have blinded my son, you have plotted against my daughter and you refuse to acknowledge that she and your son are meant to rule this galaxy. Your stupidity even led them to being captured by the Hutts and my niece dying. Furthermore you allowed a spy into the Resistance who has endangered everyone we both hold dear. You will listen to me Leia Organa Solo for I will not let you derail their path for one more day. I have sacrificed much too. I will not kill you only because I believe that you can still make the right choice and because it is not the way of the Gray.”

As the accusations flew from the woman there was just enough truth in them to catch me off guard. Her identity also threw me for Kira Palpatine had supposedly died fifteen years ago. Instead she was here, ready to slice my throat.   
  
  


"I'll go." I whispered and she released me. For what else could I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Rey's mother is alive and just held Leia by a saber. 
> 
> The logistics of the bomb were really tricky to write so hopefully it all made sense.


	25. All the Time in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may um want to grab some tissues before reading this one. I'm sorry. Major non Reylo character death ahead.
> 
> Also I tried to get the details of Starkiller Base as accurate as possible but I could only stare in confusion at the diagram for so long so it's a combination of Wookiepedia facts and my brain. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Millennium Falcon 34 ABY POV Rey**

We watched them go with trepidation. Would they live? Would we live? What would happen in the next forty three minutes because that was exactly how long they had and we had before the bomb was going to explode.

Chewie and Ben immediately started piloting us as far away from Ilum as possible. There was still a very good chance that we would be caught in the explosion. 

Han and Domonic went to examine the hyperdrive with Kuruk. Of all times Kes woke up and started to wail in the playpen we had set up in the main hold. I started preparing some cereal for him. Kaydel was still knocked out in the corner and asleep. 

Amelia was tense and frankly driving me crazy as she paced up and down in the hold. I finally made her hold the crying Kes and I finished setting up his food.

I placed him in the high chair and started to feed him when she said, “You know he saw me like this, like Kes and he still - he still, he still has no care for me, no regard, he let Cardinal assault me, sold me to Usher and now, now he is willing for me to die and it doesn’t mean a thing.” Her voice was cracked with sorrow and resentment.

Sometime I would forget that Amelia was my Uncle’s daughter for she was nothing like him and she had grown so fierce and so strong. But underneath it all was still a girl who needed love and affection, nothing I said could lessen her pain.

“I just don’t understand what I did to deserve it Rey? Why did I get stuck with the psycho father? Amelia just looked so vulnerable, hugging herself.

I gave Kes another spoon of cereal and then I went over to my cousin and took her into my arms. I let her cry as she had so many years ago.

When Amelia finally stopped crying I said, “Well if it makes you feel any better, my grandfather is Palpatine.”

“Yeah, that’s probably worse!’ Amelia said and blew her nose. “We have such a kriffed up family Rey.” 

“So does Ben, look at his Grandfather, he was Darth Vader and his mother, well she’s completely turned her back on him.”

“And we’re the ones trying to save the Galaxy?” She laughed, shaking her head.

Han and Domonic suddenly interrupted our heart to heart. 

“Well the hyperdrive motivator is officially offline.” Han sighed. “Someone stuck a couple of Mynocks in there and they’ve been feasting away. It must have happened when the Knights boarded the ship and we just didn’t notice because it happened little by little. I’ve killed the buggers but it’s too late.”

“So what exactly does that mean?” I demanded.

“It means that unless you can get me a new hyperdrive engine in the middle of space, we are in serious trouble.]

“So we are dead!” Amelia sighed echoing my sentiment. 

Han crooked a grin at her, “Never say never sweetheart, I’ve made it out of a lot worse than this. I’ll have to tell you about my escape from Jabba the Hutt sometime! We’ve got,” and Han looked at the chronometer on the wall, “Thirty five more minutes to get out of here.” 

Just then we were interrupted by a com.

Ben’s voice came over the system, rather rough, “It’s, it’s General Organa.”

“Perfect timing, I’ll take it here.” Han said. Ben must have patched it through for the next thing I heard was a woman’s voice.

“I just wanted to see how you are?” Leia sounded incredibly tense.

“Well, besides the fact we will probably die in half an hour, just peachy!” Han answered.

“So the bomb, the bomb is still?” I could hear Leia’s hesitation.

“Yes the bomb is still going to kill us if that’s what you are worried about. And is the Resistance still kicking?” You could hear the sarcasm in Han’s voice from across the Galaxy.

“Not exactly.” Leia sounded depressed.”The Resistance is, well, the Resistance is on hold at the moment.”

“In other words it’s over.” Han responded and said, “Just give the damn thing up and talk to your son before he dies. That’s why you really called, isn't it?” 

Leia said nothing but we could hear her breathing. I had really had enough of this woman. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I can.” Leia stumbled.

“And you wonder why he turned to the dark side.” I muttered.

“What was that?” Leia asked. 

Han answered for me. “We did this Leia, we caused him to fall and if you’d actually take a good look you’d see there’s a hell of a lot more light in him then there used to be.”

At this point my Uncle Nestor interrupted the call, ‘We are coming as fast as we can. I made Tano change course. We are going to do our best to get you out of there.”

“Well just don’t get caught up in the explosion yourself, we don’t need everyone to die.” Han said.

“Yeah well, we will do what we can. Is Domonic there?” My uncle asked.

“Here, Uncle Nes.” He answered and then asked, “Is she there too?”

“Yes, I think you better tell Rey. “ My uncle instructed. 

“Tell me what?” I demanded. If I was going to learn another family secret then I just couldn’t. “You said there were no more secrets.” 

“This wasn’t his secret to tell Rey. Just tell her Dom, I’ll take the fall for this one. Leia you want to say anything, I’m sure they can patch you back to Ben.”

Ben’s mother was silent still.

My Uncle said, “We’ll call you in twenty minutes. Hang tight.” 

That was easier said than done. We might even be dead by then.

“What a bitch, I can't believe she didn’t talk to Ben.” Amerlia shook her head.

“It’s complicated, my wife has trouble admitting her failures.” Han said.

“No kidding!” Amelia said and shook her head, 

I however was preoccupied by my Uncle’s last words.

“So Domonic.” I turned to him, “What exactly are you going to reveal now?” 

Domonic bit his lip and hesitated, “I really, really wanted to tell you but Uncle Nes made me promise I wouldn’t in case Palpatine took you.”

“Yes,” I encouraged him.

“Our mother is alive and a Gray Jedi. She’s been hiding with Cal Kestis and Ahsoka Tano for the past fifteen years. They didn’t want Palpatine to know she was alive or Uncle Namial.”

I felt sucker punched in the gut. My mother, my mother was alive. For years I had cried and cried for her to hold me in the still of the Jakku night. She had been alive and well and I was starving on a desolate planet. I didn’t care about the explanation, how could she, how could let me go through that? Why didn’t she take me with her? Why did she leave Domonic and I to the wolves of our family?” 

Ben clearly must have felt my pain through the force for he came running into the hold.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded his eyes flashing.

I couldn’t speak, I could barely breath, I couldn’t even stand up. 

Ben gently took hold of me and led me to a chair. “Tell me what is wrong now?!” He snapped at Domonic

Amelia put her hand on his arm. “She just found out that her mother is alive. I think she’s in shock.”

“What? And why the kriff, would you tell her this now?” Ben roared.

“Because, son, she’s on her way, along with your mother.” Han said.

“Oh this day keeps getting better and better, hopefully we will all be dead by then!” Ben snapped.

And then if that wasn’t enough, I felt something, something terrible, something horrible. 

“Dom!’ I exclaimed, because I knew he felt it too, “He is, he’s, No! No!” I screamed as Ben held me. 

  
  


**Starkiller Base 34 ABY POV Hux**

We followed Solo out to the shuttle and he swallowed hard, “Good luck.” He squeezed Rose’s shoulder and she grimaced back. 

Luck wasn’t what we needed, we needed a miracle.

Aron slid into the pilot’s seat and I sat beside him so that I could utilize the coms. 

The four us were grimly aware that we were walking into a death trap. The best possible scenario was that we managed to disarm both bombs and then we still had to dismantle the weapon. 

The worst was that we died before we ever stepped foot on Starkiller and both Starkiller and the Falcon blew to pieces.

A terrible thought occurred to me then. 

“Aron, If your uncle is willing to let Starkiller be destroyed then…”

“Then he has another one.” Aron gulped.

“Kriff does this nightmare ever stop?” Rose said.

“We can do this.” Finn naively said. I had my doubts. Honestly the only reason I was even heading back to Starkiller is that if I had a chance in hell of saving Aron I would. 

We were nearing Starkiller and quite frankly I was amazed that no one had spotted ud.

“You ought to contact Mitika, do you really think he will help us?” Aron said.

I had no idea. It had been months since I had flown the First Order and returning to it really wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I’ll try!” I muttered and I typed in a com to him with an encryption only he would recognize.

It took a few moments but I heard a response. “Hux you can’t call me on this, what are you doing. You’re a wanted criminal!” Dopheld’s voice came out loud and clear.

“Listen, Starkiller has a bomb and is going to blow in precisely 42 minutes so unless you let this shuttle I am on through you’re going to die.” I was straight with him.

“Kriff, okay, well okay, um, okay, I may have to consult with someone.” he muttered. He always was an idiot.

Rose suddenly said, “Kriff, Tage, we don’t have forty three minutes, we have ten, this thing is flashing.”

And I turned around and sure enough the blasted bomb was yellow.

“Mitika get us in there now, we have ten minutes or you’re dead!” I yelled.

“I’m letting you in now sir!” He responded and Aron headed straight for a hanger close to the Thermal Oscillator, for that was most likely where the bomb was most located.

“Just one question, how in the world can we locate the other bomb once we get to the Oscillator?” Rose said.

I looked at her and shook my head, “Rose, all you have to do is move and you’ll know what direction to go because it will flash even more ” 

“So we are essentially playing a game of hot and cold?” Rose questioned.

I rolled my eyes and responded, “Yes only a very lethal one.”

“Rose just follow me, you and I will find the bomb and Tage and Finn can cover us.” Aron instructed.

“I can do this.” Rose muttered,

“Yes you can Rose, I’m here with you.” Aron, the eternal nice guy said. For whatever reason he had a soft spot for her and she found him comforting. I knew it was purely platonic but it did bother me just a little. Aron was everything to me and really the only person who gave a damn about me. 

Aron on the other hand was adored and cared about by many. Even grumpy Kylo Ren or should I say Ben liked and trusted him. It was as if I had lucked out and found the most popular one in the crowd. Most people couldn’t stand me and it was nothing short of a miracle to have found love with him. 

I would give everything to see him safely through this. Then we could retire and find some backwater planet. Maybe adopt a few kids of our own. He wanted to help build a Senate which I found frankly ridiculous. I would do everything in my power to convince him otherwise. We owed the galaxy nothing. I would tolerate seeing his family from time to time but we needed to create our own life.

And then suddenly we were there, landing in the bay. Finn had his helmet on and we all had blasters.

“Come on!” I said, eager to get this over.

And of course we were surrounded by stormtroopers the minute we opened the door.

Mitika ran towards the shuttle, “Everybody let them through and for goodness sake, evacuate the base.”

The stormtroopers looked around in confusion.

“Ignore him, there is no problem, arrest these rebels and go back to work.” For General Pryde had arrived.

“No! You all know me!” I ordered, there is a bomb and you will all die!” 

“He is a criminal and doesn’t know what he is talking about!” Pryde roared. The troopers just stood there not knowing whom to trust.

“This, look at this, this is a bomb,” Rose yelled and held the bomb up. At that the troopers started frantically running to fighters, ships, everywhere. 

“Now, now Miss Tico, Look what you’ve done!” Pryde snarled and pulled out his blaster and fired on her.

There are moments in my life that are forever imprinted on my brain and the next moment would be one. And even as Finn and I pulled our blasters on Pryde, Aron, always the sacrificial one, shoved Rose out of the way and took the bullets for her. Aron instantly fell as the bullets hit his body. 

I dropped my blaster as I looked at him lying on the floor, blood pooling around his beautiful face. I fell to my knees before him and clutched him. I knew without a doubt that he was dead. 

Rose stared at him in shock while Finn finished Pryde off. 

“He’s ...he’s dead, he died for me, he died for me.” She gulped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I cradled my lover, my friend, my soulmate, my everything and I gently kissed his brow.

And then with pure adrenaline, I stood up and grabbed the bomb from Rose’s hand and I ran towards the Thermal Oscillator’s control mechanism confident that the bomb had been placed there. Pryde was nothing if not predictable.

I was dimly aware that the base was evacuating as I continued my run, the bomb getting brighter and brighter. Rose and Finn were trailing behind me. 

I knew where the control mechanism was for the Oscillator and I ran towards it, destabilizing the shields before I ran out on the bridge where it was located. 

And of course the other half of the bomb was flashing in the containment field. In order to destroy the bomb, I had to destroy the shields that held Starkiller together. We were screwed anyway. I disengaged the containment field and immediately could feel the bridge shaking. I quickly paired the bombs together and watched the lights go out. The shaking increased and I saw Rose and Finn standing on the edge of the bridge.

“Armitage come!” Rose shouted.

“It’s not worth it!” I shouted, “I destroyed the bomb, now get out of here!

“You stupid, son of bitch ginger, get your ass over here or I’m coming!” Rose threatened and took a step towards the wobbling bridge.

“No, just leave me here to die with Starkiller!” I shouted. For with Aron gone, nothing was worth living.

Then Rose Tico stunned me, just enough to render me weak and I fell on the bridge. She tied herself to a rope we’d brought while Finn attached the other half to a wall. She bravely walked on the bridge towards me. Her weight caused it to shake even more but before it fully collapsed she grabbed me by my waist and bound me to her. 

We fell together in the air, dangling with the base falling to pieces around us. It was exactly how my heart felt.

“Pull!” She screamed towards Finn.

And soon we were being hoisted in the air; for Finn was no weakling.

We were pulled to solid ground and Finn helped us up. “We’ve got to get out of here, the whole thing is falling apart,” he urged. 

And we turned to leave and realized that the exit tunnel in front of us was completely blocked.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I cried, like actually cried killing Aron. He is probably my favorite of the original characters in this. He has been a mentor/big brother to Rey and Rose and even Ben to some extent. He softens Hux and gives him a sense of belonging. But it's time for Rey, Hux, and Rose to come into their own and even Finn whose force sensitivity has so far remained unexplored. I wanted him to die with a purpose and I felt like sacrificing himself for Rose was meaningful and in character. I'm sorry.


	26. The Battle Before Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been busy, I have been involved in Numerous Valentine's exchanges as well as a few other things. I have attached links at the bottom if you are interested:)  
> I am going to try to pull off a miracle and get three chapters done in the next week and a half. I have a new canon long fic that will have it's first chapter premiering in the Fifty Shades of Rey exchange on March 1rst. I would really prefer not to have two canonverse fics on my plate for too long but there is obviously going to be little overlap. I have this outlined in detail and I am determined not to go beyond 32 chapters! I can't believe we have made it this far! Thank you as always for being here.
> 
> And yes what Finn does in this chapter should be impossible considering his lack of training but consider that Rey had what three lessons from Luke during TLJ so she was really untrained too until Leia took her under her wing.

****

**  
Chapter 26**

**Starkiller Base 24 ABY POV Rose**

We were stuck, completely and utterly stuck as Starkiller fell apart around us. It was never meant to be destroyed, just disarmed but Armitage disabling the bomb was a trap I guess Namial or whoever planted the bomb designed it so that deaths would abound regardless. It really didn’t surprise me, I had walked into this mission knowing that death was a real possibility.

I looked at Hux who was currently propped up against me. He was still a little woozy from my blaster stun and emotionally was falling to pieces. I couldn’t even imagine what he was feeling, I ached for Aron and he was just my friend. His death had to have devastated Armitage. Rey was going to hurt so much.

Finn stood there without his helmet and was thoughtfully looking at the pile of debris in front of us. It was huge and humanly impossible to move. 

“There’s no way we can lift it,” I said shaking my head. We were going to die, I was sure, this was how it ended. If nothing else at least the bomb was destroyed and the base was evacuated. 

“Domonic told me that Jedi can move things with their minds, “ Finn said, “He thinks I’m force sensitive so maybe, maybe I can do this.” 

“Oh, please the last thing we need is an outdated Jedi mind trick,” Armitage mumbled, “We are going to die, let’s just admit it.” 

Finn looked at me and slowly said, “I’m not ready to go just yet, Let’s see if I can do this.” 

I looked at him, such a gentle man with an earnest heart. I liked him, I really did but I found him so naive at times. However, maybe just maybe it was worth giving a shot, “Just try,” I encouraged him gently.

And then he closed his eyes and I watched him enter a world I could not follow. He was heavily concentrated and suddenly the debris in front of us started to shake. He concentrated more deeply and even Armitage was invested. 

Finn had both hands outstretched and it seemed as if he was wrestling with something and suddenly the debris started shifting and a path was in front of us. 

“I - I can’t believe I did that!’ Finn said proudly. Neither could I. I had never seen anything like it, it was the stuff of legends. And I wondered too, if Finn was destined to be a Jedi. Because if he was, I was fairly sure our romance was doomed. However now was really not the time to think about that. 

We hurriedly pushed through the materials, guiding Hux along. We then managed to make our way back to the one of the hangers as stormtroopers and soldiers were fleeing in droves.

Mitaka was directing storm troopers, “Where should we send them sir?” He addressed Armitage.

Hux stared at him, “I am a wanted criminal by the First Order, why in the word are you asking me?”

“Because sir, Pryde is dead and Parnadee is missing, I am the next senior officer here and I do not want to be in charge. Most people here sir, they...they would listen to you. You have a lot of respect especially as you all saved us. You, not Persu, was our leader. I personally would rather follow you anyday, you have a head on your shoulders. So I repeat sir, where do you want us to go?” 

Armitage had had a hell of a day and this turn of events completely flustered him. I could see his head spinning.

Hux then surprised me and turned to me, “Miss Tico, where do you think we should go?” 

“Me-me!” I sputtered. This was not part of the equation, I was not supposed to be making decisions. However, standing in the hanger wasn’t making the situation any better. “Let’s start by getting off this base, for we are clearly going to die if we stay here.”

Mitaka nodded and we followed him embarking on a shuttle. “This will take us to the Finalizer and then we need to make some decisions sir,” he told Armitage. 

I could tell that Armitage was a bundle of emotions which was why he is leaning on me both physically and emotionally. This was it, I needed to decide how far I was willing to support my former enemies. I never intended to throw my weight behind an Emperor and Empress but I genuinely liked Rey. I had my reservations about Ben, his temper was less than ideal and his past actions included enforcing a violent regime. But let’s face it, Ben Solo was utterly besotted by Rey and she would keep his more unpleasant moments in check. 

My family had died by First Order hands and my planet was devastated by their practices. Aron had told me time and time again that he saw leadership in me that could prevent things like that from happening. He saw my compassion for others and my desire for rightness in the world. The past few months in his presence he had poured attention into me, educating me in history, government and culture. He was a steadfast believer in a world that had a monarchy and a senate believing the mixture would unite the Galaxy. I knew Rey was pushing for a similar state.

I had two choices, I could run off now that Starkiller was no more and be just another laborer on some distant planet, I might even be able to convince Finn to come with me. My other was that I could participate in this and help make the future a better place. If I jumped in I would forever be associated with people my family had detested. But then when again would I ever be given a chance to make an imprint on the Galaxy. I thought of Aron’s ideals and belief in me, in our future. He saved my life because he believed in me, I needed to make it worthwhile. I would do this.

“Contact Emperor Kylo Ren and tell him our status,” I ordered. Finn raised his eyebrows at my commanding tone but nodded with a smirk.

I turned to Mitaka, “So I am right in thinking that at this point the local fleet is at General Hux’s disposal and is willingly separating from the official First Order?"

“Do I answer her sir?” Mitaka deferred to Armitage who eyed me and nodded.

“Yes ma’am,” I was started by the ma’am but didn’t find it entirely unpleasant. “Is there anyone else who might perhaps follow General Hux rather than Namial Persu?” I wanted to know exactly what we had in our pocket before we proceeded. 

Mitaka started talking, “Griss and Parnadee will not support us, they were Pryde’s lapdogs. Panadee is on a mission anyway. Engell may help us, she was always a fan of Kylo Ren and she doesn’t always align with Persu, she finds his views a little well um - “

“Sexist,” Armitage finished, and then turned to me, “So Rose I’m counting on you to help me with this- Engell will love the fact that I have a woman working with me - she adored Phasma and will more than likely be more pleasant to you than me. I will need you to be very talkative.” Even with the snort and sarcasm I could feel his plea. 

“Why not?” I said and gulped. Armitage looked at me for a moment and said with tears in his eyes., “He wanted this for you, you know.”

“I know.” I said and I, Rose Tico, a former mine worker from a backwater planet, found myself rewriting the fate of the Galaxy.

**Millennium Falcon 34 ABY POV Ben**

Aron’s death came to me swiftly for Rey had a familiar connection to him and I could feel through her that his life had been snuffed. My girl was shaken to her very being and I held her tight. I was surprised as I found myself with a few tears myself. I had grown rather fond of him over the years, his faith in me was quite touching.

It was funny for all my initial desires to be a leader, I was lacking in a lot of essential things. I could swings a lightsaber and scare the hell out of people but I didn’t have the knowledge of their idiosyncrasies. That was Aron’s department, he could read people and situations and his galactic knowledge of politics had been invaluable. On a practical level I had no idea how I was going to move forward without him. On an emotional level I knew that Rey would be a wreck and would need me. 

If we made it out of this. 

Domonic was trying hard to not cry and in a gesture of surprising sweetness Amelia wrapped her arms around him, the two cousins finding comfort in each other. Amelia was force sensitive enough to know it too. The beloved cousin of them all had died saving the galaxy. Rey left my arms and went to join their embrace and I let her. I knew that they all needed each other.

Kuruk and I awkwardly looked at each other.

My father- never good with emotion decided to go look at the hyperdrive again as if the parasites would simply vanish. 

Chewy remained out of the picture in the cockpit. Kaydel had finally woken up and was staring at everyone with wary eyes.

Little Kes broke the silence with a wail, reminding us that he hadn’t finished eating

At that Rey wiped her eyes and said rather abruptly, “I’ll tend to him.” Amelia and Domonic disengaged as well. All three were definitely distracted. 

For the next few moments we sat in silence, waiting for something to happen. Kes’s happy giggles and my father’s occasional loud expletive were the only break in this.

Finally a com came with Finn’s voice,”Emperor Kylo Ren, the bomb has been dismantled, unfortunately the containment field has been destroyed and Starkiller is disintegrating.” The relief at this transmission was palatable. It was also very telling that Finn used my formal name so in turn I said, “Officer Finn, what is the status of your team?” Finn hesitated as Amelia and Rey looked at each other, “Mr. Persu did not make it sir.” Amelia and Rey then took each other’s hands.

“General Hux and um um well Miss Tico are both fine sir. General Pryde, commanding officer of Starkiller is gone. Lieutenant Mitaka officially defected to our side and has handed over the troops to us sir.

At this revelation we all stared at each other. Suddenly this game we were playing became a lot more real. 

“That’s two third of the fleet,” Kuruk whistled.

“That we know of sir, we assume that the willingness to allow Starkiller to be destroyed means that - “

“That my father has another damn base!” Amelia interrupted, “Can our lives get anymore complicated?”

“We would like your permission to engage with Admiral Engell sir, we believe she may be favorable to our cause, “ Finn continued and I looked at Rey who slowly nodded. I had always been a favorite with the Admiral and the plan made sense.

“Permission granted.” I said. 

“We are going to try to rendezvous with her, she is currently on the Steadfast.” 

“Go ahead, we have our own rendezvous we are making,” I replied and then finished after discussing a few more logistics.

The confirmation of Aron’s status had shaken Rey but I knew my girl was not ready to talk. There was a more pressing matter too. Now that we were not going to die we would be meeting up with a ship containing my mother, Rey’s mother and apparently Dameron who we just could not get rid of. In some ways dying would have been much simpler.

******

It was decided that as the hyperdrive was beyond repair my Father and Chewie would take the Falcon to Ord Mantell. It was a little bit of a hike but most of the surrounding planets were fairly uninhabited in the Midrim and no one felt like getting in contact with the Chiss for help. The rest of us packed up our things as we prepared to meet with Nestor Persu’s ship. 

Rey grabbed my hand as we prepared to board the ship. Her emotions were so tightly wound up that I gave her a simple squeeze. 

My father patted my shoulder with an apologetic shrug. I really wished he was coming so that I wouldn’t have to deal with my mother without him but I could tell he was eager to fix his baby.

“Take care kiddo, I will be there soon-’, my father promised. “What you’ve got here with this one,” he gestured to Rey, “Is good, don’t mess it up. And Ben,” my father swallowed a lump, “Your mom is just like the rest of us stubborn. She never has really forgiven herself for being the daughter of Darth Vader and has spent her whole adulthood trying to make up for it. Don’t hate her too much.” 

I swallowed my own lump. I had forgiven my father for he had come for me and not once had he tried to change my loyalty. But my mother was a different story for she had willingly fought against me at every turn. I was extremely doubtful that anything would be different. But I offered my erstwhile father these words, “I’ll try.” 

And he nodded and squeezed my shoulder once more. 

Then we boarded the ship and Rey clutched my hand even tighter. Her uncle’s passenger ship was far more elegant than the falcon and was meant to get us to Naboo as quickly as possible in a comfortable fashion.

We had half a Galaxy to cross and I was almost relieved to see Nestor greeting us first as everyone else hung back.

He immediately went to Amelia and gently took baby Kes in his arms. For he had lost two children in this war and you could see that having a grandchild was everything. Kes immediately tugged on his beard and the older man broke into a smile. Rey wiped a tear away at this and took a deep breath.

I was suddenly aware that Dameron was in the room as well, lurking back. He was looking at Kes with something indescribable and I wondered if he would have the decency to greet his son. 

My mother of course completely ignored me and went to Kaydel who roughly pushed her embrace away.

“Kaydel!” My mother exclaimed, hurt registering in her features. I had a sliver of satisfaction from this exchange.

“I’m done, so done, I’m just done with this whole thing. I can’t even remember anything from the past few weeks but I officially and wholeheartedly quit,” the blond girl snapped. 

“But-” my mother started to protest and then Amylin, a longtime friend of her said gently,

“Let her go Leia, just let her go.” 

My mother nodded, as if she was finally learning to stop fighting.

Someone who I didn’t recognize approached Kaydel and said, “I’m Zorii and completely disconnected to anyone in this room besides Dameron and quite frankly that’s debatable. I’ll show you to your room and get you settled.”

Kaydel looked at all of us with a withering glare and nodded. The two left and that was the last any of us saw of either of them for quite awhile. 

Finally my mother turned to me and her eyes roamed over my figure and my hand attached to Rey’s.

“General Organa.” I said, determined not to let her set the tone.

She pinched her lips together tightly and respond, “ Ben.”

Anger rose within me for she did not have the right to call me that. Rey for once did not attempt to keep it in check and I let it spill into my response.

“You will address me as Emperor, I have no use for that name.” The scorn dripped through my every word.

“And your father thinks you have changed. You are still a prince of darkness.” My mother sputtered.

I could feel the indignation boiling over in Rey who said, “No wonder why your son joined the dark - there was clearly no affection in the light.” Her judgment was borne out of knowing me so well and my mother recoiled at these words.

She then turned to her, “You know nothing - nothing of what I was up against. I had been fighting the darkness my whole life and to find it him - “

“And it confirmed what you feared the most - that it was in you too,” Rey challenged her as horror spread across my mother’s face, “He is much like you, you know, passionate, committed and stubborn to a fault. And you gave him just as much of the dark as anyone else.”

“But - I “ And my mother couldn’t respond to this. I swelled at being so well defended. I was joyous at these words given so freely. My mother keenly looked at me and I mean looked at me. 

I felt her force signature tentatively reach out towards mine - and I let her see everything. Her eyes widened as I showed her years of rejection when she prioritized her career above me. She saw the whispers in the night from Palpatine and later his grueling torture as he trained me. She witnessed Luke’s criticism of me at the temple and then his attempt on my life which drove me to the dark. Then there were the feelings of anger I held when I learned she had lied to me about my heritage. She saw the love and balance that I had found in Rey, and the ruler I meant to be. She saw for once who I was and her part. 

And then my mother broke, she started shaking in realization with tears running down her cheeks. I felt nothing but anger in my heart even as she confessed. “I, I didn’t know, I didn’t know, Luke, I didn’t know it was like that,” her thoughts were incoherent yet true. 

“Do you see mother?” I spat, “If I am a monster then you have certainly played a part.”

Rey placed her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. 

“You don’t need to talk to me and I won’t talk to you, but at least have the decency to acknowledge who I really am!” My words were clear and hopefully hit the target. 

My mother was still shaking and Amilyn approached her, placing her hand on her shoulder,

“Come Leia.” And my mother looked at me one last time. I could see the weight of the world in her glance. Amilyn nodded at me and then took her away.

I hadn’t realized that my fists were clenched until Rey embraced me, “It’s okay Ben. I’m here.” I let her love wash over me. 

And then I felt another presence, one oddly familiar. Rey must have felt it too for we both let go of each other.

It was a woman who looked at Rey with longing in her eyes. “Rey - I ‘’ the woman started.

A tide of anger, sadness and longing hit me and I knew Rey was facing her own internal struggle, “I know who you are and I know that you left me. I will talk to you but I am just not ready, I lost someone very dear to me today.” Rey snapped and turned to me, “Come Ben you don’t want to talk to your mother and I'm not ready to talk to mine.” 

Before the woman could respond I felt something, something horrible and gripping as if a thousand voices were snuffed out. I heard Rey gasp and I knew she felt it too. Amelia was gripping Kuruk. 

“What just happened?” Domonic demanded. 

Nestor handed Kes back to Amelia and immediately called someone, “Tano, what the hell was that?” 

The woman’s voice came through the com, loud and clear and full of sorrow. “It’s Naboo sir, Naboo has just been destroyed. The other Starkiller was just employed.” 

Rey’s mother gasped, “Then that mean’s Namial killed her Nes, he killed our mother. What kind of monster is he?”

And Rey surprised me by saying, “One that we will slay.” 

And she was right for it was showtime, we had a war to win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Star Crossed Lovers fic:  
> [Darling It's Dark In The City of Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842222)  
> A Modern Day Monster/Fairytale One Shot:  
> ["You Look Perfect Tonight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401590)  
> A Pure Fluffy Valentine's Day One Shot:  
> [Five Times That Ben Saved Rey's Valentine's & How She Forever Saved His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293962)  
> 


	27. The Things We Do For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant what I said last time, this is the only thing I have been working on since last week - three more chapters of content and then a fluffy one with a long awaited wedding/honeymoon and then finally a nice epilogue so full steam ahead. I am so grateful for your support! This chapter has a lot including a few Rey and her mother deep feelings conversations and a significant minor character death that was always inevitable, but it happened the way I wanted it too and I'm happy with it - I hope you are too if that doesn't sound too weird.

**Chapter 27**

**A Private Starship Liner 34 ABY POV Rey**

I thought I had felt every horrible feeling in the world but nothing could prepare me for the excruciating pain that went through me as a world was snuffed out. It was if every feeling I had at Aron’s death was magnified. My soul felt torn in two by the cruelty of my Uncle. And I immediately thought of my grandmother. My grandmother who I barely knew but who watched her son become a monster. It was for lack of a better word, intense.

My mother, who I really wasn’t in a mood today to face, was obviously distraught. My Uncle Nestor was pale as a sheet, “Sylla was with her,” he whispered. 

And I knew that if anyone had really paid a price in this war my Uncle Nestor had. He had lost a son, a daughter, a wife and now his mother. 

I wanted to go to him but Amelia beat me to it. She handed Kes to Kuruk and threw her arms around our Uncle. He gratefully allowed her to comfort him and I turned to my mother. She was obviously upset and I didn’t know how to react or even if I should. 

Suddenly the doors to the hanger opened. An older man with red hair entered and approached my Uncle, “We have confirmation that it is another Starkiller and they are targeting Coruscant next - there’s been a threat. We need to do something immediately before they wipe off half the galaxy.”

Domonic muttered, “They are committing genocide, they are attempting to cripple the Galaxy by taking out the Core.”

“Because only the Core cares about the ruling family - everyone else just cares that their belly is full," I muttered. For it was true, no one on Jakku gave a passing thought to the government in charge - just survival. 

“Ben we have to do something!” I turned to him. We could not afford losing Coruscant and it was time to make a difference. 

“I know,” he ran his fingers through his hair, “If this is like Starkiller then we just need to take out the containment field with a single shot, but getting through the force shield and finding the codes will be next to impossible. You’d also need a damn good pilot to land unseen. I’m not sure I could even do it."

“Well how the kriff do we even get those codes?” Amelia said.

“What if -" Ben started then closed his mouth.

“What if what? Any idea is better than what we’ve got," I said trying to encourage him.

“What if we used this second Starkiller to destroy Exegol? Take the enemy’s weapon away from itself,” Ben replied.

My Uncle looked at him slightly impressed. I was rather appreciative too but had no idea how we could ever do such a thing.

“Call Tage, see if there’s anyone who might be privy to those codes and is feeling guilty.” 

Amelia nodded and said, “I'll do it." and she went off with the red headed man to communicate with Armitage, Finn and Rose.

“And there’s another problem," Ben sighed, “Who the hell is going to be willing to fly into Starkiller 2, manage to access the weapons to fire on Exegol and then destroy Starkiller 2 itself? We can’t afford another whole team going, we’ve lost enough people.” There was so much truth in this it hurt.

“I’ll do it,” Domonic volunteered.

“No!” I yelled, “You can’t, “You’ve done enough.” I had lost Aron, I was not about to lose Domonic. “It would be too dangerous for you Dom, you would have to completely rely on the force since you can’t see. I cannot lose you, please!” Tears started to form in my eyes and Ben put his hand on my back to steady me.

“Well then who is going to go Rey? You and Ben can’t, Kuruk and Amelia are likely to be recognized by their force signatures, Rose, Armitage and Finn are a little busy at the moment. There is no one else who can do it and I’m not in a relationship either.” 

“I’ll do it, “ came the voice of my mother and the pit of my stomach dropped. For as much as I wasn’t sure how to talk to her, I didn’t want to lose her either.

“No!” My Uncle protested, “Domonic and Rey have already been robbed of a lifetime with you and besides, I can’t lose you too.” There was an urgency in my Uncle’s voice. 

“My children don’t even want to talk to me Nes, I hardly think they will miss me.” The hurt was evident in her voice.

“So you’ll take the easy way out,” I snapped. I couldn’t help it, “I mean you haven’t even tried, you left us mother, you left us!” And the feelings of abandonment on Jakku that I thought were long gone came to the surface, the tears came flooding in. “Do you have any idea what it was like to be starving and lonely on a planet where every day was a game of survival?” The tears and anger intermingled and I felt like sobbing.

Tears flooded my mother’s face and my uncle came over and placed his hand on her arm. “Palpatine wanted me to kill her Rey. If she didn’t go into hiding her death would have been certain, Namial would have done it himself. How do you think your father died?”

All the hatred I had for my Uncle was even more magnified at this revelation. 

“I just don’t understand how is he so evil?” I said.

My Uncle hesitated and then said, “Well you know how “my father” was impotent and my mother had to bed other people to have children. She actually slept with two men and only one was her personal choice. He was a Jedi who had trained at the temple and managed to survive the Order 66 Purge - the affair was a scandal at the time and left her pregnant with twins, your mother and I. She had met him while being a handmaiden for Senator Amidala. The other man was one of Palpatine’s Sith Cultist’s and a good friend of great grandfather. They wanted multiple heirs to the legacy.

“So you’re saying that Domonic and I have Jedi heritage as well as Palpatine heritage.” I demanded.

My mother looked at me and nodded, “ You are just as much a Kenobi as you are a Palpatine Rey and don’t forget it.”

I had heard the name Kenobi before but couldn’t place it. I felt immense recognition from Ben and a little bit of awe. 

Suddenly Kurkuk cleared his throat, “Um while this all great family discussion, I think you need to know that one of the fighters just departed from this ship, I only know because I watched it depart out of the viewport. 

“What?” Several of us exclaimed at once.

“You have fighters here?” I asked, incredibly surprised.

My uncle shrugged, “Well I figured as we were at war, they might be useful, they are in B hanger but who in the world would take a fighter?”

We all looked around and noticed Dameron’s absence. 

Ben stomped his foot, “That arrogant, self-centered son of - bantha fodder, he’s probably off on some joy ride.” 

I couldn’t agree more. 

Amelia chose that moment to enter the room, “I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed. I could feel relief washing over her.

“They have the codes?” I exclaimed,” How the kriff?” I was amazed at this piece of news.

“Our girl Rose talked Engell into giving them up, of course she also promised Engell she could have control of the military but you know.” Amelia shrugged her shoulders and then said, “ I just hope Dameron can really do it.” 

“What?” I was completely confused. Dameron had just made a wild exit, what was going on?

“He got the codes from me before he took the shuttle. He’s heading for the other Starkiller.” And then Amelia said with a choke, ‘He said we would be better at raising his son than him, the least thing he could do was make the Galaxy better for him.” 

And I looked at Ben and took his hand. I hoped and prayed for all our sake that just this once Dameron wouldn’t disappoint. And then I looked at little Kes and I suddenly knew that Dameron would give it his best. And I found myself wiping my own cheeks.

My mother looked at me, noticing my own tears and I suddenly realized that as angry as I was, I really needed to give her a chance to tell her story. I could easily believe that her life choices were as limited as mine, I had been in the Persu family long enough to know the power of my Uncle’s hand.

So I said trembling, “Mom, I think I’m ready to talk.”

And she looked at me as if I had given her the world. 

******

We sat in her private quarters, sipping on Cassius tea. 

“My mother always had this in abundance, she said it was good for her health,” My mother sighed with a faraway look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, she died, I never really got to know her,” I confessed, “They always kept me busy and away.” 

“Too many secrets to spill to influence a young empress,” My mother laughed and then said, “She would be so proud of you for not giving into the dark, I’m … I’m proud of you.” 

For so long I had desperately craved words of affirmation. For no one except Ben had really even given them to me. My Aunt and Uncle were heartless and I barely lived with Uncle Nestor and his wife. But still they felt foriegn and I brushed them off with a raw confession.

“I wanted to - I wanted to be part of the dark, I was angry and desperate after Domonic was injured. Everyone except Ben had let me down and I just wanted my revenge. The power was so tempting but then I saw what it did to Uncle Namial and I knew that it would be impossible to love anyone if I gave in.”

My mother chose her words carefully, “It’s all about balance, many of us believe the Prime Jedi was aware of all sides of the force. I have used the force for deception but also to bring truths to light. Does that make me evil or good? Perhaps neither. Light and Dark must exist together, you cannot have one without the other. Your intentions lay at the center. The Power of Persuasion is used by both sides and the Jedi Council would often forget that. Control can be used to harness the dark not just the light. The Gray seeks to maintain a connection to everything. “

“So it that what you are, a Gray Jedi, why?” I asked, wanting to know about this life she had chosen. It still felt like she had chosen it above us. 

She put her cup down, “I always knew that I was force sensitive but my mother wanted me to hide it for Namial was already becoming like his father and Nathan Persu, my mother’s husband was deep in with Brendol Hux. I lived a fairly privileged upbringing, I even studied botany at Coruscant, I always loved the gardens and the green earth.” There was a wistfulness to her tone, “And then I met your father at a social occasion. They wanted him to marry someone with the right background and I,” she grimaced, “Qualified. I was a very complacent person. But then as we got to know each other I realized that he carried tremendous guilt for his father’s actions. He may have been simply a clone, which I didn’t know at first, but he had a conscience.”

“I don’t know anything about him, “ I admitted wistfully.

“No I suppose you wouldn’t,” She smiled sadly. “He was brave and kind and prone to the light, he knew that I was force sensitive for you can’t hide that in a marriage. Maybe we weren’t in love when we married but we found ourselves there anyway. We both came for broken homes and we wanted it to be real.” 

I of all people could relate to that, for Ben and I wanted everything together. 

Then she turned to me and looked at me straight in the eyes, “We loved you and we loved your brother, never doubt it. But we made a mistake, we plotted to run away from it without planning it out well enough. They killed him.” Her eyes welled up, “they killed him and they managed to grab Domonic. I escaped with you and then they dragged us both to Exegol. They ordered Nestor to kill me to prove his loyalty but he couldn’t and we were able to fake my death using the force- as no one suspected I had it. But Rey, they already had left you on Jakku and I couldn’t...I couldn’t rescue you - they had eyes on you there as well.” My mother confessed, the tears spilling over. “I’ve truly wanted to rescue you so many times but there were so many eyes on you constantly. I felt that you were safer in their den than spending your life on the run with me. Even as Grey Jedi we have frequently changed our location and have lost dear friends - it hasn’t been easy.”

But the knowledge that I had purposely been dumped to suffer consumed me. I had suspected this of course, but the confirmation was a knife in the heart. All those lonely nights of starvation just so I could be a pawn, “I can’t believe anyone would be so cruel as to leave me there.” I said, although I fully believed it of both my grandfather and my Uncle. They were Masters of pain.

“They wanted to break you, to make you desperate for attention. Darkness is bread by hurt and pain.” My mother said.

I stood up and walked to the window in her quarters and wrapped my arms around myself. This was all too much to take especially as Aron's death being so fresh. It all just hurt. I must have been radiating my pain rather loudly as we heard a fierce knock on the door.

It was Ben of course. My mother immediately put her hands up in defense for he was fuming.

“I haven’t done anything to her, I promise,” She said.

And before he exploded all over her I simply went to him and wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest. I relished in his comfort. He glared at my mother and stroked my back, “Good because if you do - “ His voice was full of promise.

“Oh I’ve been watching, I’m aware of your protection for my daughter.” My mother’s voice held a twinge of amusement which only increased Ben’s hold on me.

Then in a more serious tone she said, “I love her, and I would do anything for her, for both of you, I just couldn’t be there. But I will do this for you both. “ 

We looked at her unsure of her next words but she said them with a wild vengeance, “ I will tell you how exactly to kill your grandfather because even if you blow up Exegol, he is linked in spirit to Namial and may even possess him. Namial is too smart to be on Exegol or Starkiller 2. And I would do anything to kill the one who has torn my family apart so fully, anything.” And there was no denying the fierceness that came to her eyes and I understood that despite our separation, my mother still loved me.

**Fighter Jet 34 ABY Poe Dameron**

I was a man full of rash decisions, often self centered and impulsive. Something powerful had clicked in me as I saw my son in Nestor Persu’s arms, responsibility. 

He was a lovely little boy with dark curly air and unmistakably mine. He was happy with his Grandfather and his cousin, content and joyful. He was obviously well taken care of and well loved.

And what could I give him anyway at the end of this? I had no long term partner to mother him and my history with women was disastrous. I would likely have to find some job and I wasn’t the type meant for a steady profession. I would likely end up back smuggling and that was no life for a child. What could I give my son, really? My hands were empty.

And then they said they needed a pilot and I knew. Kes, who they so kindly name for my father would always be well loved and provided for. But the Galaxy needed to be saved. So I snuck out to where Ameila was talking to Rose and listened as she gave her the codes, Amelia soon noticed me and regarded me with mistrust.

I had no illusions, they all hated me. At least this way they could give my son a fond memory. If I pulled this off he would always have that.

“Promise me Amelia, “ I demanded, “Promise me that you will always take care of him.”

Amelia stared at me for a second blinking as comprehension filled her eyes. “Don’t you want to say goodbye?’ She asked.

No, I didn’t, for I wasn’t good with emotions or goodbyes and I didn’t want to be reminded of the life I could have had. Instead I said, “It won’t mean anything to him anyway, I need to stop the Starkiller 2 as soon as possible.”

Amelia looked at me keenly and said, “There’s a good man in there somewhere Dameron, are you sure you want to do this? Kes needs a father.”

“He has half a dozen,“ I said thinking of the extensive clan, “And he needs to live more than anything else.”

And Amelia nodded and then said, “He will be the best loved little boy in the world, I promise.”

“Thank you,” I managed as the emotions threatened me, “I just need to get a fighter.”

Amelia smiled, “That I can help you with apparently, there’s at least half a dozen and they are in the B hanger. They are pretty up to date and have hyperdrives and stealth cloaking so you are in luck. Uncle Nes was prepared in case we needed to fight.” 

“Lead the way.” I smiled while inwardly flooded with fear. I wasn’t fearful for my life, for it was a waste, I was fearful for Kes’s. I wanted him to live without any shadows and I was convinced that this was the only way.

So I climbed into my fancy fighter that was worlds ahead of any Resistance equipment and charted a course for the location of the second starkiller. I put the stealth cloak on and hit the hyperdrive.

It only took me an hour to get there and I was relieved to hear from Rose that Coruscant had not been blown up. There was a threat that unless they all swore allegiance to the Empire under Namial Persu they would be blown up. And just for good measure one of their moons was destroyed. 

****

It was too easy really, I managed to fly into Starkiller 2, bypassing the security codes. I slipped into the base undetected into where the control panel was thanks to Rose's directions from Engell and knocked out a nearby officer, stealing his clothes. I then managed to plug in the coordinates for Exegol and fired the beam straight for it’s heart, destroying the planet. I had done it. I had finally done the right thing for me, for my son and for the Galaxy. 

The plan was for me to escape and then to target the containment field with my ship's blasters and cause Starkiller to fall apart but as the alarms sounded I knew that I wouldn’t have enough time. For the base was now on high alert. I could hear soldiers in the background coming towards me and I knew my time was limited. I thought of Kes and I knew for certain that he would never, ever know me. But he would know this, that I gave my life for him, for the future of this Galaxy. 

I called Hux, “Tell me how to self-destruct Starkiller Hux, now!” 

“What?” His voice screeched. The soldiers were getting closer.

“Just tell me which code or button would self-destruct this base, I don’t have time for small talk.” I ordered.

Another voice came over, “This is Mitaka, if it’s like our base, press the code 877032 and run, you’ll have less than a minute, good luck.”

I entered the code into the counsel and started to run, but I knew that I would never make it. The door opened in front of me and stormtroopers poured in and I then heard an explosion behind me.

The last thing I heard before I went down was a tear filled com from Rose, “We’ll make sure he knows you loved him Poe.” 

And that was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know Rey being a Kenobi is so cliche but iif she had to be a Palpatine then let's do this, please.  
> And I spent half an hour reading force philosophy so hopefully that bit came out well.


	28. The Heart of The Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to get this out earlier but my work has increased. I will be debuting a new Canon fic on Monday so there will be a few weeks of crossover. 
> 
> Thank you as always for your support 💜💜

**A Private Space Liner 34 ABY POV Ben**

Awareness flooded in as we were in Rey’s mother’s quarters. The destruction of Naboo was a simple tear in the fabric of the Galaxy - this was a pure explosion. It was as if the force itself was raging. The dark had lost a significant stronghold as Exegol and all it’s properties were vanquished. 

“It’s done, ” Rey’s mother said, “But my brother is still there and so is the spirit of Palpatine for the two have long been entwined. We cannot rest until he is dead, for as much as I hate to take a life, he will forever pursue power in this Galaxy.”

I knew there was much truth in what she said, but before we had been interrupted by the blast she was going to tell us something crucial. “What were you going to say earlier?” I demanded, “How can we win?” 

“Cortosis,” Rey’s mother replied. We both looked at her in puzzlement, “It is a mineral found on Mokivj and is very rare but it can withstand lightsabers and is full of energy. It can repel the force and drain it from things and I do believe a significant dose of it would kill not only Palpatine but Namial as well.”

“Well where in the world are we going to get Cortosis and how can we not be harmed in the process?” I asked, for this sounded like a long shot to me. 

Rey’s mother had a grin on her face. “When I studied botany I discovered something, if you placed Cortosis in the soil of a garden, whatever you planted there would be infused with Cortosis and it’s properties. As long as you wore gloves it would not harm you but when you emulsified the plant, you would get pure Cortosis liquid. I actually started a garden somewhere I knew my brother would never look, for it possessed too much balance in the force, Lothal. We have a family cabin there or we did a very long time ago.” 

“So we have to go to Lothal?" Rey asked, “And we are just going digging up plants?” The skepticism was clear.

“Not just any plants Rey, roses, for they hold the Cortosis particularly well, especially in their thorns. A rose always has thorns and those thorns will save the Galaxy. We will crush them and utilise their energy in liquid form to slay him. 

This still all sounded a little mumble jumble to me but I didn’t have any better ideas. “But how will we find Namial in the first place? And how can we get close to him?” I needed these questions answered. 

Suddenly over the intercom Rey’s Uncle Nestor paged, “Please come to the briefing room.”

So we found our way to the briefing room for whatever disastrous news awaited us next. I noticed that everyone was there and I mean everyone for my mother sat stiffly at the table with Amilyn besides her as well as my Uncle Luke who looked like he wanted to disappear. Parnadee had been dragged from her holding cell but Ackbar, Kaydel and Zorii were noticeably absent. 

“Now,” Nestor said, “We have good news and bad news.”

“That depends on your definition of good and bad,” My Uncle Luke predictably muttered. I felt myself stirred up at his words but Rey shot me a look as if to say, “It’s not worth it.” And she was right, my time with my Uncle was long ago and not worth dwelling on. 

“The good news,” Rey’s Uncle Nestor intervened, “- is that Griss has joined Engell in uniting behind us. It seems between the destruction of Naboo, and the First Order losing not one but two Starkillers to us he has decided that we are the winning team. So Parnadee what do you say?” Nestor turned to the former First Order General.

My mother spoke and hissed, “She attacked my base and killed my friends and you are giving her a second chance?” 

“And you blinded my nephew and your idiocracy in choosing allies led to the death of my daughter and you’ve been given a second chance.”

My mother shut up after that.

“I surrender to Emperor Kylo Ren and Empress Rey Palpatine,” Parnadee quickly conceded. She was half in love with Griss so this really didn’t surprise me. 

“Thank you,” I said looking at her, “But please call me Emperor Solo.” For I would accept the Emperor title but I would not choose the name I had taken upon becoming a slave to Palpatine. I would honor my father instead. My mother looked at me once again as if she couldn’t believe it. Luke peered at me particularly hard and I felt his force signature try to reach mine and I shut him down with a vengeance. He didn’t deserve anything from me. 

Rey squeezed my hand and said, “Thank you General Parnadee, we are most grateful, now our biggest mission is to locate Namial for I will not deem to call him my Uncle. Any news Uncle Nestor?”

Nestor sighed, “That is the bad news, he is missing.”

The eldery female Togruta who had said nothing so far chose this moment to chime in, “He is of the dark and therefore more than likely has chosen to go where Darkness abounds, I would start there for your search. Moraband and Mustafar are the most likely places where he could commune best but the Temple of the Sith is on Moraband so there I think we should go there first.”

And as I looked at the Togruta it suddenly clicked, I was in the presence of Ahsoka Tano who had long been thought dead. She was a living legend and had joined the Gray Jedi. I would be wise to heed her words. My grandfather had been both her master and enemy but I believe he had regard for her til the end. 

I looked at Rey for we needed to make decisions together and she nodded “We will go to Moraband then.” 

“But first, we need to go to Lothal, “Rey then interjected, “We have something we need to pick up.”

“I just have one concern, your grace if I may?” Parnadee asked, clearly feeling empowered now that her position was secure. 

“And that is?” I asked, having a bad feeling about this.

“What is the current status of the Resistance and I am sure that Griss and Engell would have the same concerns. Will they or will they not join us?” Parnadee demanded.

That was a question I myself did not know so I turned to the only person who could answer it.

My mother pursued her lips as she realized that no one at the table besides maybe her brother was cheering her on and judging by Luke’s blank expression that was doubtful. “I won’t support you - for I will never support an Emperor or Empress, I think it interferes with the democratic process but I, I won’t fight you either, as long as you are just and fair.” And from my mother, that was quite the concession. But still - did she hate me so much that she would never accept my role in the Galaxy? 

“We will be, I promise, for we have both experienced quite a bit of unfairness, “ Rey said truthfully. That was an understatement. 

“I’m aware,” Leia said in a clipped tone. And for the first time from her, I felt a sense of guilt. I didn’t have time to process that though as Nestor asked, “Alright so who is going on the mission to Lothal, because I actually have a team in mind.”

********

The meeting had adjourned and my mother was getting up to leave when Ahsoka Tano said, “I would like to talk to both of you Solos please.”

Rey looked at me to see if I was okay with this. I felt nothing hostile from the Togruta and nodded so Rey mouthed “good luck” and nodded towards my mother. I was still a little pissed at her for refusing to submit to our rule but it wasn’t unexpected. Rey then hesitated in leaving when she saw my Uncle lingering. 

“I can stay,” Luke offered and Tano said, “You’ve done enough damage Skywalker, I would prefer to speak to mother and son alone.”

Inwardly I smiled at this and decided I liked this woman already even if she was a little bossy.

My mother looked at her brother and sighed, “Just go.”

And then it was the three of us alone. Tano looked at us both. “You both remind me so much of Anakin - stubborn and prideful but full of good intention.” My mother recoiled at these words. 

Then Tano said to her, “You are so afraid Leia, the fear consumes you that Ben will turn into your father but I see Ben and I see his heart. He has embraced love not fear. Instead you are the fearful one and it eats you alive much like Anakin. He was destroyed by the darkness because he was afraid. Your mother’s death could have been prevented if he was more like Ben and willing to let love in. Perhaps Leia you can let go of this blinding fear. If you cannot support him politically you can support him as your son. For Anakin’s greatest regrets were not that he lost politically but that he lost his family. I have spoken to his ghost, I know.”

My mother stood there with her hands clenched, staring at the ancient woman, “It is too late for me, Ben will never forgive me for placing my fight to save the Galaxy above him. And in the end I failed him and I failed the galaxy.”

“Have you?” Tano asked, “Are you really responsible for everything that has gone wrong?”

And my mother replied, “I am ashamed, I am ashamed that I never realized that Ben was subject to Palpatine's voice. I am ashamed that he faced it alone and then that I sent him away. And I am ashamed because in my heart of hearts, I know that I would have fallen to the dark had I been in his place.” She finally turned to me “ You needed me and” her voice broke, “I failed you. And now you have picked yourself back up and I have no place in your life anymore. You found goodness and it wasn’t from me.”

I could react two ways. I could be cold and ruthless and continue to reject my mother or I could give her grace. The temptation to be mean was very strong indeed but I had pledged not to give myself over completely to the dark. And so I would let go. I would choose to accept her apology.

“You do have a place, but not as a politician or a savior, instead you can help us with our wedding and then hopefully someday you can get to know our children. You can be a grandmother Would you please let go of policy and just be my mother?” I extended a hand out to her knowing that Rey would be proud.

And my mother took it and squeezed it. We had a lot of repairs ahead. But finally we were no longer adversaries. 

******

Reluctantly I would stay on the ship while Rey, Domonic, Rey’s mother, Nestor and Amelia would go to Lothol. I sensed that the remaining members of the Persu clan needed a moment and so Kuruk and I gave it to them and were tasked with watching baby Kes. 

Rey got ready in our quarters and cupped my cheek, “ I know you hate me leaving, but I think this means a lot to my Uncle, just let me do this and I’ll be back.”

A few months ago, even a year ago I would have been hurt by her words, feeling that she was sidelining me. But I knew that as much as she loved me she loved them too. I had grown enough to know that I wasn’t the only one who needed her. 

I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb and said, “Come back to me Mesh’la.” 

She laughed, “Lothal is hardly dangerous, it is full of Jedi ruins, ghost towns and plains and forests. The most dangerous thing we might encounter is a wolf and I think we can handle that. We are just flower picking.”

I bent down and kissed her, savoring her sweetness and I decided then and there that as soon possible I needed to formally propose. I wanted her as my wife sooner rather than later. 

  
**Lothal 34 ABY POV Rey**

We landed the shuttle on a plain of grass for the cabin was deep in the woods where it would be difficult to land.

As if we were children in Coruscant again, Domonic took my hand as we walked. 

It was a little hike in the forest and I didn’t mind. We sat down about half way through our hike and ate some jogan fruit and nuna jerky. 

Domonic sat on a log beside me while Amelia chatted to my mother and uncle.

“I wish - “ Domonic said and then stopped.

“What?” I questioned.

“Sometimes I wish we could just go back to how life was when we were little and we weren’t responsible for the fate of the world. When Aron was alive, when I could see, when you and I had adventures and before we knew the task at hand.” His tone was bittersweet.

I squeezed his hand, “Think though of what we have accomplished, of how Exegol is now destroyed, we just have this final task and it’s over.”

“No Rey,” he said, “It won’t ever be over for there will always be evil in the world. You and Ben have quite a lot of work to make this world a better place.” 

And I knew he was right. I remembered the poverty of Hays Minor, of Jakku, even the slums in Nar Shaddaa and Coruscant. We would be busy and I would miss Aron keenly for his wisdom was excellent. Ben and I had much to figure out.

“Well,” I said, “At least you’ll be with us in Coruscant.” 

Domonic shook his head, “I don’t want society Rey or the government, I want to go back to the Gray Jedi. I’ve found a place, a home, a purpose. Tano and Kestis have much to teach me.”

And I could see it for even as a child Domonic hated the spotlight. “I just hope you find someone someday,” I said, for I wanted my brother to find what Ben and I had.

“Maybe or maybe not, Gray Jedi have been known to form attachments,” Domonic shrugged it off.

“Is there anyone?” I asked even though I was fairly sure there wasn’t. Yet my brother’s face turned red.

“He - they - the person isn’t interested in me like that, ” Domonic muttered and fiddled with the hem of his robe.

And I suddenly knew with the intuition of a sister that he was talking about Finn. How complicated. 

“Let’s not talk about it, the sooner we find these roses, the sooner we can get this over,” His tone changed and we stood up. We then walked over to where my mother was getting up.

“The family cabin is only another hour ahead, I was often here when I was at university,” My mother said wistfully, “It was the calm before the storm.” 

And we continued to walk and Domonic was silent. 

*****

The cabin turned out to be a full blown vacation home, complete with a second story. I wondered idly if it could be used as a honeymoon spot. Ben and I certainly deserved a rest and I loved the greenness of the planet.

My mother’s plants were in a greenhouse and from the outside I could tell that it was enormous if not neglected. It was large enough to rival the abandoned one at the former Jedi Temple in Coruscant. I deeply desired to restore that one. 

“No one has been here in years,” My Uncle said, catching my gaze on the dirty windows and overgrown vines.

Still we walked towards the entrance ready to gather the flowers in hopes of finally beating my Uncle at his own game.

But he was already one step ahead of us.

For there standing in the midst of the greenhouse and the fountains of red roses was my Uncle Namial. But he was not alone, he was surrounded by Sith acolytes who had four figures in their grasp, Han, Chewie, my grandmother and my Aunt Sylla.

“Now my lovely Empress,” Namail simpered. “Who would you like me to kill first?” So we were back to this. 

And with everything within me I called up the bond to save me and then I realized that the force was silent. The roses were blocking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any guesses as to who is actually going to kill Namial?


	29. The Final Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have embellished the role of Sith Acolytes quite a bit. 
> 
> We are almost done my friends. Thank you so much as always. 
> 
> Please with sugar on top check out my new canon fic: 
> 
> [To Rule The World With You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735418)  
>  It will be updated on Tuesdays.

**A Private Space Liner POV 34 ABY Ben**

From the moment I kissed Rey goodbye my day was extremely full and I realized that this Emperor role was going to be far more challenging than just being an apprentice.

First of all Kes was extremely unhappy; Amelia, Rey and Rose were all absent and the child threw a major tantrum screaming Mama Rose at the top of his lungs as she was his favorite. We finally contacted her and she spent a good half an hour singing songs to him over my personal datapad. Both of us should have been dealing with several Mid Rim diplomats who were demanding to know how we would handle the loss of Naboo and if we would have a memorial service. Instead we were taming a toddler. 

Then of course Parnadee had to storm in questioning if it was true that we were going to reform the StormTrooper program. She proceeded to give me an hour-long political lesson on why mandatory draft programs were necessary and the political implications of weakening our troops. I was starting to wish I hadn’t pardoned her. 

Griss then contacted me asking the same thing and I told him that in no uncertain terms would we steal children anymore and that he would find Engell his superior if he or Parnadee said another word.

Then Hux contacted me with more political questions, “ Hosnian Prime wants to know exactly what your plan for a Senate is and how you will be incorporating the current structure in your government? Also they would like to know the status of the New Republic Judiciary? They would prefer to bring Namial to trial as they are opposed to the death penalty. They also said,” I could feel the smirk in his voice, “ that due to our involvement in destroying Starkiller 1 and Starkiller 2 that they would overlook our previous First Order activities and be willing to work with us. They are really pushing for a Constitutional Monarchy if you are insisting on being Emperor.”

I placed my head in my hands and desperately wished for Rey to come back, “Do they realize the implications of keeping Namial in a jail cell? And do they realize that we are in fact taking over their government?” 

Hux snorted, “Rose is selling our takeover as very Republic friendly and more of a peace treaty.”

“She would," I muttered drily. The last thing I needed was another Republic with it’s far too loose structure of power that left half the Galaxy to it’s own devices. Everything needed to be run in a cohesive unit with fair representation so that not just the Core prospered. 

Hux continued. “She’s just selling the fact that the First Order has always understood the needs of the Rim. She says that a strong military as opposed to the New Republic Defense Force will make it easier to manage criminal gangs in the Rim and that the Storm Troopers can be used as booth peace keepers and enforcers. It’s disarming them but may end up with us making compromises we don’t intend to keep.” The frustration could not escape Hux’s voice.

I sighed, “Can we at least wait until Rey is back before making any game changing decisions so that she has a voice in this? She can moderate Rose before we end up practically replicating the Republic. And tell her that in no uncertain terms can she dissolve the monarchy," I insisted. 

“Solo,” Hux used my last name for the first time ever, “Do you think Rose listen’s to me at all? We need your future Empress back as soon as possible.”

Yes we did. I wanted her by my side immediately. 

And then because I felt like I should, I said, “I’m sorry Armitage, about -”. I couldn’t really find the words.

“I know, “ his voice choked and we were both silent for a minute.

“Just promise me,” he said with meaning in his voice, “That you will make Namial Persu hurt. I don’t care what the Republic wants, the man needs to have the most agonizing death in the world.” 

*************

After I talked to Hux I decided to reach out to my father and was very puzzled when his communication channel didn’t work. I wondered for a minute if something was wrong and a gnawing feeling hit my stomach.

I decided to connect to Rey through the bond and was met with emptiness. 

There was nothing, not even a tendril of her signature but as I scanned the planet of Lothal, I felt him, the monster of my nightmares and with horror realized that somehow the spirit of Palpatine was on the planet below. 

I quickly called Hux back, “ I need Finn now!” I snapped, “In fact, I need everything!’ For my darling precious girl was there. 

“He’s on Lothal?” Hux questioned.

“Yes.” The rage threatened to consume me and I had to hold it in check.

Rose must have been close for at this point she interjected. “Ben, you need to go now, we are too far away but you know there is one person you could take with you who has experience dealing -”

“I am not taking _him_ with me!” I seethed.

“Do you love her more than you hate him?” Rose responded.

And how the hell could I answer that? Rey was my moon, my stars my world, he was an ugly shadow of the past.

“Yes,” I admitted, “I’ll get him and Kestis and Tano too.” 

“We are on our way, but Ben, “ Rose said, “ I don’t care what the Rebublic says either, make that bastard suffer. He has cost us all too much.” 

****

And that is how I ended up boarding a TIE space superiority fighter alongside my Uncle, Kestis and Tano. We each had our own and headed for Lothal to reach it with as much speed as possible. Tano asked Luke to join us as I preferred not to have to talk to him; there was still much bad blood between us. Kestis was pleasant enough to have with us and I admired the balance within his soul. He was one of the few who had survived the Jedi Purge so long ago and his weapon of choice was a duel bladed lightsaber. His red hair was far more gray than auburn but his signature was very powerful. I wondered where he had been when my Uncle was training us as Jedi and Ahsoka as well. Everyone seemed to have their secrets. 

I was honestly surprised that Luke said yes, but maybe he just wanted to save face. He couldn’t exactly not help us kill Palpatine after he had apparently failed the first time.

Still none of us were in the mood for pleasant small talk when we landed in the woods after clearing a landing path with the a bomber

The force had been our companion for too long and we were all too acutely aware of the falsehoods of other’s moods. I felt almost a sense of resentment from my Uncle towards Tano and Kestis and their easey silent companionship. 

Perhaps my Uncle had felt solitary too. 

Still, he had much to prove before I would be gracious.

The house was before us along with the greenhouse and we could feel the darkness radiating within.

Being a Jedi had failed me, being a darksider had failed me as well. It was time for me to embrace the balance of the force - both the dark and the light and hope that was enough to win this battle. I was ready to kill Namial Persu and bring an end to his darkness as well as the Emperor who I suspected was now living inside of him.

**Lothal 34 ABY POV REY**

The moment I saw my Uncle Namial the dread had hit me, but to know that we were without the force was even scarier. His eyes glowed yellow and he looked like a man possessed and I knew that my Grandfather had taken over his soul. He was feeding off of his life force now that his external body on Exegol had been destroyed. I didn’t even know if we could kill such a powerful being.

The Sith Acolytes were numerous and foreboding with long knives by their side.

“Well my granddaughter, who do you want to die first?” My grandfather purred out of the mouth of Namial Persu. 

I looked at Amelia whose revulsion for her father was clear. I looked at Domonic who was grimly blind and noticed that my mother had instinctively grabbed his hand. For without the force he was truly sightless. And then I looked at my Uncle Nes who had his hand in his pocket and I knew there was something he was about to do.

And there was - he unleashed a bomb and an explosion followed with smoke hanging in the air. I ran and felt someone clutch my hand and I realized it was Amelia. The Greenhouse was huge and we ran behind an abandoned waterfall to crouch down.

“His acolytes are guarding the entrance,” Amelia hissed. About ten of them prevented anyone from escaping while another twenty were roaming the huge greenhouse.

“Come out, come out wherever you are girls, or I am going to start killing people and we all know both of you are too merciful to allow that, “ My Uncle’s voice echoed loudly. 

Amelia and I looked at each other and at the roses that were supposed to be a help and now were a hindrance. 

We could also hear the footsteps of the acolytes nearing. We needed to come up with something. 

And suddenly I was struck with an idea. I pointed to Amelia’s backpack that contained the First Aid Kit. Amelia looked at me as if I had lost my head but opened the backpack anyway. I grabbed the kit and saw a bunch of bacta patches, tweezers, some headache medicine and a needle to administer bacta serum if an infection needed more than just patches. There were also thankfully two sets of medical gloves which we both put on. 

I gestured towards the roses, plucked a few and took the pocketknife I’d packed out of my pocket and started cutting off the thorns. Amelia got a smile on her face and followed suite.

“Come on girls, You are wasting my time.” We heard a cackle. I started crushing the thorns together, with the butt of my knife as Amelia sliced more. We didn’t need a lot, just enough juice to fill the syringe. I was able to use the syringe to draw the juice in after we crushed the thorns, the cortosis in them was gushing.

We heard the soldiers approach and we both stood up. I hid the needle under my sleeve with my fingers around it.

“We surrender,” I said and we walked past the acolytes, our heads in the air.

“Rey don’t do this, none of us are worth it,” My mother pleaded. Domonic looked worried as well. 

My Uncle/grandfather looked at me approvingly, “Well this is most unexpected, but I suppose I should have used your brother and mother as bait long ago rather than the son of a smuggler.”

Obviously he was referring to Ben and I clenched my free hand. 

The next words were chilling, “I’m afraid my dear, you won’t be able to be with him or anyone, for I am going to inhabit your body and you will be impregnated with his cloned material. After the baby is born you will die.” 

The sneer was strong and my stomach flipped over. I prayed to the Father, the Mother and the Daughter that this would work with all of my heart or the future was going to be terrible for all of us.

“I want everyone freed if I am to be such a sacrifice, “ I hissed.

The Sith laughed, “You, after everything want something from me, oh no little empress that is not how this works. As soon as we leave this den of cortosis your consciousness will become one with mine and you will kill everyone including him."

I was scared, so scared. I would become the darkest of the dark and not even know it. I could not think of a worse fate. I had to act now.

Amelia looked at me, she pulled her saber from her belt and lighted it to cause a distraction. My uncle screamed and pulled his own saber out, stretching his arm and I swiftly jabbed the syringe in it easily. 

And suddenly he shrieked, dropping his own saber, you could see the war within my Uncle as my grandfather reacted to the syringe in his body. He howled in pain and my grandfather screamed still, “This will not be the end of me for I will find another vessel, I will take over a new host - you can never beat - “

And suddenly, my Uncle’s head fell to the floor with one clean swipe and the voice was silenced before it could move on to another host. The Emperor was finally dead. 

And Dorme threw the saber down and looked at her child’s body on the floor with much pain. They had neglected to tie her ropes tightly and the former bodyguard was able to easily wiggle out. “You could have been so much more, “ she whispered. 

Suddenly before we could react the acolytes were attacking and there were far too many of them. Amelia had a saber as did my mother and I picked up my grandfather’s discarded one, but there was no way we could fight all thirty of them.

Domonic was still without his sight and Han, Chewy and Aunt Sylla were completely weaponless. Although Han Solo was ready to kill. 

“We are the Sith, We will kill you!” The Acolytes hissed with a shrill threat. There was a unison in their words that was chilling. The Spirit of the Sith was against us. 

They surrounded us, with their knives and their evil grins, the darkness was evident in their skin, scarred from bouts of darkness. All of them flashed yellow eyes.

And suddenly I heard the ignition of lightsabers and there stood my lover ready to kill along with three others including his uncle. 

And the Sith acolytes dispersed and we had one more battle. I lit the lightsaber, ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Namial/Palps's death might be underwhelming but I always wanted Dorme to give the final blow from Day One.


	30. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only reason this is separate from the next Chapter is because I am so well aware that I owe you smut and so the next chapter will be a wedding and a Very smutty wedding night. If any of the 200 plus subscribers of this fic would like to weigh in on whose POV the smut should happen from, I'm all ears. I love you all dearly and appreciate your support!

**Lothal 34 ABY POV Ben**

We entered the Greenhouse just in time to see Dorme Persu behead her son. Palpatine it seemed was finally dead. Hopefully with Exegol gone he would stay that way. Dorme wiped the tears from her eyes as she tossed the blade aside. I would often forget that once upon a time she had been my mother’s bodyguard and handmaiden.

It was not the moment I was expecting to encounter, but we had no time to contemplate. For it was evident rather quickly that we had another battle to fight. The Sith Acolytes had their knives out and were ready to kill for the death of their master.

But then we were ready to fight too. The Sith needed to end, just like the lightside Jedi. The Galaxy was begging for balance. 

Kestis said as we ignited our sabers, “Well it looks like it's time to use our skills Tano - let’s show this generation how it's done.”

“With pleasure!” Tano replied and the ancient Jedi started the dance of the battle. Both of them were simply magnificent with their forms leaving my Uncle Luke and I both in the dust. 

Rey’s mother was a fierce weapon as well as Amelia whose force ability was becoming more and more evident. Rey was attempting to wield her saber like a staff and was semi successful. I made a mental note to have Tano give her some training because she was a natural. 

Domonic had fled the Greenhouse and was ready to cut down anyone who escaped outside. His face was focused with a determination mirroring my own. 

I had just sliced an Acolyte in half when I heard a body fall behind me. I whipped around and saw my Father’s standing over an Acolyte who had tried to kill me. My father had taken a knife off of another dead Acolyte and thrown it into this man’s back.

“You okay kid?” My dad asked with that grin of his.

I nodded nonchalantly but was more than happy to see my Father. I had been more concerned than I liked to admit when I couldn’t contact him. And then we both returned to the fight.

I don’t know if it took us hours or minutes but we fought and fought until every last Acolyte was slayed. For they were no match against our company and the balance we possessed. 

Finally I tossed my saber to the ground and Rey flung her arms around me. I picked her up and swung her around. And then we kissed as if we’d been apart for months. Our lips enveloped each other and our hands caressed each other’s skins. 

“Ah, hm,” Rey’s Uncle Nes finally cleared his throat although he was holding hands with his wife. “As glad as I am to witness your romantic reunion we do need to decide what to do with the bodies.”

“We’ll burn them, let there be nothing for anyone to hold onto.”” Dorme Persu said and we followed the ancient matriarche’s decision. 

****

So we built a huge pyre and set the bodies aflame. I watched the darkness that had once consume me fade into the night.

It was my father who asked the question. “He came back once, will he come back again?” It was not a foolish question.

“He came back because there was room to. The Force needs balance, it cannot be all dark or all light. We were so quick to avoid the dark back then and forgot that without darkness the light can never shine.” Tano said, “The force was all focused on the light and he slid into the shadows. We must always be vigilant for such a threat. As long as the force exists some will naturally swing to the dark and some to the light.” 

“We will find balance in the force and we will find balance in our rule.” I swore and Rey took my hand, we linked our fingers together tightly.

“Then,” my Uncle said, “You are far wiser than I ever was - I was afraid of the dark and it’s temptation and I fled from it instead of trying to understand it.”

And I knew that was his way of saying, “I’m sorry.” For even Luke Skywalker was not immune from changing. 

******

We finally made it back to Nestor’s ship, a solemn crowd. Sylla of course was thrilled to meet her grandson. 

My parents awkwardly embraced each other but I heard my mother say to him, “It’s over Han, I’m done.”

“Thank the force,” My father replied. And I knew we would have no trouble with my mother on a political front ever again.

We had won much more than just a battle, we had won our families back too. Which is why it was now time to finally ask Rey formally to be my bride. I just had to put a few things in order.

******

**Coruscant 35 ABY POV Rey**

It had been four months since my Grandfather had died and it was still unreal. The War was over at least on that front as we slowly but surely enveloped the Republic into a Constitutional Monarchy. We still had the final say but most decisions were being made jointly with a Senate lead by Rose and Armitage. We made sure that every part of the Galaxy was fairly represented, even the Western Reaches. 

It has been a long day and we were eating dinner on the garden balcony of the Imperial Palace with Rose, Armitage, Finn and Domonic. Amelia and Kuruk were currently handling a small dispute with a stubborn Hutt clan. The crime syndicates were a delicate matter and sometimes needed a little extra persuasion. The Knights of Ren were still needed. 

We had a spectacular view of the Coruscant Skyline before us in all of it’s sunset hues. The garden below was spectacular as well and I was planning on hosting a party next month as I had recently renovated this part of the palace. The whole complex had been abandoned since Amedda had been smuggled out after the battle of Jakku and needed a lot of attention. I was committed to cleaning up the Galaxy everywhere. For restoration was my passion and we were even currently looking at developing a terraform system to make worlds like Jakku a little greener. It was keeping me rather busy.

This business was a little frustrating because Ben had insisted that for appearance sake we not live together until we were married. While I stayed in the Palace he was living in an upper level apartment in a quieter part of the Federal District with Hux, Domonic and Finn. Rose had her own wing to the Palace as did my grandmother and mother. My Aunt and Uncle had a set of rooms too and little Kes frequented between their rooms and Rose’s. He was definitely being raised by all of us. Kaydel and Zorii had disappeared and Leia and Han were renting a flat not far from Ben’s. I could tell that Han was trying to suppress his itch to travel but he stayed and Ben's parents were trying.

  
  


Ben hadn’t officially proposed and I had no idea when our current living situation would change much less when our wedding would be and both of those things bothered me. I missed sleeping in his arms and his gentle midnight kisses., True we would find moments to be intimate but we as we were rewriting the government of the Galaxy so those moments were often rare. I just wanted to be with him and I really thought he wanted to be with me. Was he having second thoughts? Did he feel obligated? I know that with everything we’d been through it was madness to doubt but I was increasingly frustrated with how little we saw each other.

However whenever I mentioned this fact to Domonic or Rose they just brushed it off.

Rose was in a particularly quiet mood tonight as the males had ventured inside and I put my own troubles to the side for a second. “Are you okay?”

Rose hesitated and then said, “Finn’s leaving for Jedha with Domonic and I don’t know how I feel. We were never really anything I guess, just two friends with a few kisses but we have no future together. I want to stay here and continue to work with the government and he - he wants to train alongside your brother with Tano and Kestis. Apparently Ben’s Uncle has decided to join them as well. 

Somehow, I knew this relationship shift was coming but I couldn’t say that. “I’m sorry, Rose,” and I squeezed her hand.

Rose straightened up now that that was off her chest, “It’s fine really, I am passionate about making the galaxy better with the government and well at least I have Armitage. He’s actually been a tremendous help.”

And all of us had to admit that Rose and Hux made a stellar political team, she brought the heart and he brought reality. They were both committed to making sure that the government was something Aron would be proud of. 

I missed my cousin too and I would never forget his sacrifice. 

I shivered on the balcony and I stood up to go inside when Rose said “Wait, look.”

And I looked out to where her arm stretched out and beneath the balcony a crowd had assembled. There were holovid recorders and several politicians. My mother as well as Ben’s was in attendance. 

And Ben, dear sweet wonderful handsome Ben stood at the bottom of the stairs with a bouquet of flowers and an outstretched hand. My heart fluttered for I knew exactly what this moment was. And while I would have perhaps preferred it to be a little more private, I was an Empress and privacy didn’t exist. 

“Did you know about this?” I turned to Rose.

“Possibly.” She couldn’t hide her smile which given the circumstances was amazing, she really was a true friend.

And I descended the staircase carefully making sure I smiled at the camera’s and then finally took Ben’s hand in my own. He then pulled out a ring from his pocket and spoke from his heart,

"My empress, my friend, my bondmate, my scavenger, you saved me from the greatest sorrow in the world, the pain of being alone. Mesh'la," Ben paused and I could see the tears in his eyes, "Mesh'la I want to be with you when the sun rises and when it sets. I want to grow old with you and raise a family." And then my prince bent down on his right knee, "Please my love, marry me." 

I nodded, tears of happiness cascading down my cheeks as he slipped the ring on. And then finally, the other half of my soul pulled me into his arms and claimed me with his lips for the entire Galaxy to see. With Ben it didn’t matter if we were together in the streets of Canto or the slums of Hays Minor or even a Palace, he was always going to be my home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
